I Did It My Way
by Francis Black
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Jasper afronta las consecuencias luego de lo que pasó el día del cumpleaños 18 de Bella. Mientras ella camina por su propio infierno,  Jasper trata de continuar su vida después de haber sido abandonado.
1. Chapter 1

I Did It My Way – Capítulo 1

"Soy una sobreviviente raída y mordida en un mundo caído, y estoy mejorando. Estoy envejeciendo y siendo comida y he hecho mi deber de comer también. No soy ni limpia ni hermosa, ni estoy en control de un mundo brillante donde todo encaja, pero en vez de eso me estoy preguntando asustada de ello sobre un barco roto del que me he preocupado, cuales roídos árboles respiran un aire delicado, cuales criaturas delicadas y sangrientas son mi compañía más preciada, y cuales bellos murciélagos que brillan no por sus imperfecciones pero asombrosamente a pesar de ellas…" - Annie Dillard.

**Jasper POV.**

Me senté allí agitado. Sentí un metafórico barril de mierda llover sobre mí de nuevo. Tal vez Emmett tenía razón y soy un Emo. Que Dios me ayude; lanzaría al fuego mi propio trasero si empiezo a escribir poesías que contengan vistas Nihilísticas. Había corrido lo suficientemente lejos para evadir del olor de su sangre y el tsunami de emociones que se añadían a mis actuales vacaciones a la locura.

Paso uno, estabilizarme. Soy un jodido soldado, debo ser disciplinado. He seguido mis órdenes como el vampirito bueno que soy y aún así estoy jodido. Primero, perdí a mi familia en la Guerra Civil, luego perdí mi humanidad con María y finalmente mis bolas con Alice y los Cullen. Ya no sé quién coño soy, pero quién sea Jasper, no me agrada.

Perdí mi mierda sobre el buen chico por la bondad. Bella no solo atrae el peligro, ella corteja la Ley de Murphy. Las cosas no estaban yendo tan mal; por supuesto que Bella estaba molesta por la atención que estaba recibiendo y hubiera preferido que no hubiéramos gastado dinero en ella, pero ella es tan malditamente buena. Había estado esperando por su cumpleaños 18 pensando que tenía el regalo perfecto para ella, uno que a ella le gustaría más que cualquier baratija. Incluso fui capaz de mantenerlo en secreto, que ni Alice ni Edward pudieran averiguarlo; le pedí a Jenks que lo arreglara, sabiendo que Alice no se molestaría en ver su futuro y pude mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas.

Hace tres semanas me puse en contacto con Jenks llevando 10.000 dólares para que fueran donados a varias caridades literarias en el área de Seattle. Bella era siempre tan desinteresada y su amor por los libros siempre ha sido algo de lo que he querido hablar con ella. Era frustrante decir que no podía controlarme lo suficiente para hacerme su amigo. Probablemente pensaba que la odiaba o que me había ofendido, pero tenía más que ver con que no podía hallar un bozal para mí.

Todavía tenía los papeles de las donaciones en mi bolsillo, había estado esperando dárselos a ellos para que se lo entregaran cuando ella se iba. No quería causar una escena, sólo quería darle algo que demostrara que me importa a pesar de mi reserva hacia ella. Podía sentir su culpa cada vez que entraba en un cuarto, obviamente pensaba que su presencia me causaba algún tipo de molestia. Trataba de evadir toda esa mierda de la mártir, necesitaba mostrarle que ella no podría molestarme aunque lo intentara. Su actitud había sido una de las cosas que realmente me irritaban, toda esa maldita auto culpa; era casi narcisista las cosas por las que ella se tomaba la responsabilidad, me sorprende que ella no se culpara por el mal tiempo.

Como sea, aquí estoy. Sentado en mi trasero como algo inservible tratando de pensar en todo al mismo tiempo. El papel rompió el pequeño control sobre mí que poseía; todo iba a cambiar. En cuestión de segundos destruí la confianza que construí a través de las décadas; de ninguna manera Alice se quedaría conmigo ahora, no a menos que pudiera hallar un carretilla y algo para detenerme como en la película "El Silencio de las Ovejas". Irónico, puedo imaginar a Carlisle y Esme presentándome a sus amigos: "Oh, no se preocupen por él, es el monstruo residente", o "Coman sus vegetales niños, o terminarán como él". Bufé.

Escuché a Emmett acercarse, "¿Es esta una fiesta de lástima privada o cualquiera puede unirse?"

-"Lo siento Em, ¿Bella está bien?

-"Lo estará, es de Ed de quién tienes que preocuparte"

-"No la lastimó verdad? Todavía veo todo borroso"

-"La lanzó a una mesa, lo que accidentalmente es cuando perdiste la cabeza, necesita puntos pero de todas maneras está bien. Tengo que prevenirte, Ed es la peor pesadilla de un émpata en este momento, tampoco ayuda que el émpata trató de usar a su compañera como un juguete para masticar"

-"Oh, mierda" gimoteé. Un fuerte Mayor, y estaba aquí sentado gimoteando. Esto estaba jodido, que coño hago ahora? Alice se acercó y Emmett volvió con la familia.

-"Alice, lo siento mucho"

-"Jazz, ya no puedo más. Creo que deberías ir a casa de Peter y Charlotte"

-"Por favor, por favor, no puedo hacer esto sin ti. No quiero lastimar a nadie, Alice; siento haber ido por Bella, me preocupo por ella. De verdad que no quiero perder a nadie". Definitivamente este no es mi mejor momento, sabía que estaba retrasando lo inevitable, pero me estaba ahogando. No podría manejar esto.

-"No puedo más con esto Jazz, lo siento. Necesito que te vayas, ya le avisé a Peter, está esperándote".

-"No quiero dejar de ser vegetariano Alice, si voy para allá de seguro fallaré"

-"Lo siento Jasper, ya no es mi problema. Le diré a Jenks para que te envié los papeles de divorcio a casa de Peter"

-"Oh mierda, no, por favor Alice" Estaba casi listo para vomitar.

-"Adiós Jasper"

Había pasado un mes desde que Alice se fue. Estuve sentado en ese claro por 4 días hasta que Peter vino a buscarme. En momentos como ese envidiaba a los humanos. La mierda es más fácil de manejar cuando tienes la opción de un estado alterado de conciencia. Dormir, alcohol, demonios incluso la muerte. Ninguna de esas malditas opciones estaban disponibles para mí.

Mi instinto es el que me ha ayudado a sobrevivir durante este tiempo en el campo. Supongo que lo llamarías piloto automático. Cuando Peter llegó hizo todo lo que pudo para transportarme. Supo que le sacaría la mierda si me llevaba, así que tomó el aproximamiento militar.

-"Mayor!"

Me levanté. Sabía que no era una orden directa, pero estaba dejándome llevar a una zona cómoda. Una en la que no era necesario pensar; siempre sería el oficial superior y Peter usaba eso para su beneficio.

Me llevó a su propiedad en Montana. No dije ni una sola palabra, no lo necesitaba. El ya había hablado con ella así que no había nada que hacer. Ya estaba bien alimentado, maté todo en el radio de una milla del campo.

Peter y Charlotte estaban acostumbrados a que yo estuviera en este estado, había sido el mismo desde que dejé a María. Otra vez, ellos estarían allí para mí y me ayudarían a unirme de nuevo al mundo de los vivos (muertos). Lentamente salí de mi barricada mental, fui capaz de hablar de lo que había pasado. Sabía que ellos no me juzgarían, pero aún sentía la necesidad de que alguien me pateara el trasero. Peter no quiso luchar conmigo, sabiendo que aún estaba muy cerca de mi modo militar y que podría romperlo a pedazos.

Menos mal, fue más sencillo recuperarme esta vez. Sabía lo suficiente de esto como para dejarme caer y fui capaz de cortar un montón de mierda innecesaria. El proceso de recuperación sería el mismo que fue cuando dejé a María. Aún así esto iba a ser difícil de llevar para mí, los Vampiros no manejaban bien los cambios, como podríamos cuando el tiempo dejaba de importar?" Teníamos una memoria perfecta, así que como podrían cambiar nuestros sentimientos cuando recordamos todo perfectamente en nuestro propio contexto y experiencia? Sufrimos de emociones fuertes, mentes sobre activas y no hay botón de apagado.

Mi mente paseó por los eventos clave de mi vida, desafortunadamente, las malas experiencias siempre sobrepasaban las buenas. Es decir, estoy jodido. Buscaba perspectiva; para ser sinceros había hecho muchas cosas malas en el pasado, pero no había tenido tanto que perder. Traté de comparar la culpa que sentí por esta situación con la culpa de mi pasado, pero la culpa que sentía por Bella estaba combatiendo con la culpa por mi pasado. Claramente, mi pasado no iba a ayudar.

Esta jodida situación era por culpa de mi sed de sangre. La única manera de detener esta mierda de pasar otra vez sería intentar y obtener control sobre esto. He estado trabajando con mi sed con la ayuda de Peter y Charlotte; cuando regresaban de cazar en el área, llevaban las ropas llenas de sangre de sus víctimas. Había perdido el control algunas veces, dejando a Peter con nuevas marcas de mordidas, pero esto funcionaría. Tenía que funcionar.

Bella nunca se alejó de mis pensamientos todo ese tiempo. Espero que cuando esté mejor psicológicamente pueda ser capaz de enviarle mis disculpas. Si ella las aceptara o no sería otro problema, de todas maneras tengo que hacer algo, he sido lo suficientemente idiota así como estoy. No podía evitar sentirme mal por mí mismo, por lo menos ella tiene el apoyo de la familia. Ellos me habían abandonado.

Siempre estaría agradecido con Peter y Char, ellos eran la única cosa que tenía como mi verdadera familia. Con ellos nunca me sentía como un perro que había hecho un desastre en la alfombra. A pesar de ser el eslabón débil, extrañaba a los Cullen, desearía poder solucionar las cosas.

Son las seis de la mañana y es hora de probar mi autocontrol, coloqué mi libro en la mesa y me dirigí a encontrarme con Peter y Charlotte, esta vez las ropas llenas de sangre estaban todas llenas de ella. Me quedé en mi lugar mientras ellos se acercaban, restringiéndome a mí mismo para no sucumbir. Respiraba profundamente, Peter se detuvo a 100 pies* para que me acostumbrara al olor, y fue reduciendo la distancia lentamente. Es un largo proceso, pero esperaba que al final fuera efectivo.

Hoy es el primer día en que no ataqué a Peter a causa de la camisa llena de sangre. Ese jodido tramposo incluso la sostuvo a unos centímetros de mi cara, pero resistí. Por fin, maldita sea! Sentí como si me quitaran un peso de mis hombros, tuve que recorrer un largo camino, pero igual era un gran primer paso.

Con la primera piedra fuera del camino, Peter propuso el segundo paso, terapia de aversión. Tenía sangre humana fresca sellada en un contenedor, pero colocó una corriente eléctrica alrededor; si tomaba el contenedor con la sangre recibía un corrientazo y una gran sonrisa de parte de Peter.

Para celebrar este camino hacia un neutral y más controlado Jasper, me llevaron a comprar ropa. Normalmente esta tarea me causaría horas de incomodidad y humillación con una enana. Gracias a Dios que Alice no iba a interferir más, ella podría comportarse como un perro con poco control cuando se refería a las compras. Estaba esperando poder regresar a lo básico.

Fuimos a la tienda local y me sentía casi mareado mientras me ponía mi primer par de pantalones en décadas. Peter sintió mi euforia y añadió:

-"Si eres un buen Mayor, incluso podrás elegir tu propia ropa interior"

-"No lo necesitaré, lo que quiero es quemar el resto de la ropa en una fogata"

Me sentí cerca de estar por fin en paz, incluso en ese centro comercial lleno de personas, la sangre ya no me molestaba tanto como lo hacía cuando estaba con los Cullen. Peter y Charlotte se habían alimentado recientemente y su sed como bebedores de sangre humana no era tan aterrorizante para mí como lo era la sed de una gran familia de vampiros vegetarianos.

Peter tuvo una idea, esta noche tendríamos una fogata para deshacerme de la existencia de Jasper Hale. Una vez más seré el jodido Mayor Jasper Whitlock. Hoy recibí todas las nuevas identificaciones junto con los papeles de divorcio que Jenks envió.

Al regresar a casa, inmediatamente arreglamos la fogata y empezamos a lanzar allí toda la ropa vieja. Con cada pieza de ropa que lanzaba alcanzaba un poco más de alivio. Charlotte particularmente se divirtió lanzando la ropa interior al fuego, incluso arrojando unas cuantas de Peter. Peter, siendo el idiota que es, corrió hacia la casa riendo. Regresó unos segundos después, con los ingredientes para preparar…

Todavía estaba adolorido por como Alice y los Cullen me dejaron pero, podía encontrar un poco de comodidad al regresar a hacer las cosas que realmente disfruto. Era un alivio que pudiera pensar por mí mismo y me di cuenta de que mi vida no era una lucha como solía pensar que era. Ya no intentaba ser alguien que no era, ya no era el monstruo de María y tampoco era la oveja negra de la familia Cullen. Por primera vez en mi vida desde que fui convertido en vampiro me sentía más cerca del Jasper que era como humano.

Por fin tenía mis emociones bajo el control suficiente para lidiar con lo que pasó en el cumpleaños 18 de Bella. Le escribí, esperando que pasara el censor de Edward y ella sea capaz de perdonarme en un futuro. Si ella responde o no, sería otro asunto.

* * *

N/T: Hola :) Primero que nada esta no es mi historia, es una traducción de la historia de EvilSloth llamada "I Did it my Way" que si lo traducimos sería algo así como "Lo Hice a mi Manera"; cuento con el completo permiso de la autora de este fic para realizar la traducción, me gustaría que visitaran su perfil y le den algo de amor, ya que esta historia es GENIAL, mientras vaya subiendo capítulos se darán cuenta ;). planeo subir caps tres veces a la semana, así que estén pendientes. Cualquier error que consigan o algo, dejen un review y lo arreglaré :)

Muchas gracias por leer, un saludo

FranCullenBlackJ


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el capítulo 2, espero que disfruten leyendo así como yo disfruté traduciéndolo :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Charlie tocó a la puerta de mi habitación, había estado acostada despierta por unas pocas horas. Ya era parte de mi normal y triste rutina; ir a la cama, despertar gritando, pretender estar dormida otra vez, pretender que lo he superado. Mi vida era borrosa, ocasionalmente sentía los dolorosos puñales en el corazón recordándome a mi vieja familia, pero aún existía. No tenía ni idea de qué mes era, y tampoco me importaba.

Pretendí despertar y me entregó una carta, venía de un abogado en Seattle. Charlie levantó una ceja, probablemente preguntándose que había hecho para ganar la atención de un abogado, revoleé mis ojos y se fue. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a la comunicación silenciosa, tampoco es que hayamos sido muy verbales, es sólo que así era más fácil. Charlie estaba asustado de hablarme, ya que no sabía lo que podría apagarme de nuevo, y yo no quería hacer el esfuerzo.

En el sobre del abogado estaba un sencillo sobre sellado con la dirección de J. Whitlock en la parte de atrás. Fue la carta que estaba dentro la que finalmente me despertó de mi estupor:

_Querida Bella,_

_Espero que esta carta te encuentre. Te escribo para ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas por la pérdida de control en tu cumpleaños. No hay ninguna excusa para mi comportamiento, arruiné lo que debería haber sido una celebración y casi te herí. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en mi autocontrol más duro que nunca, estar tan cerca de herir a una persona de la que me preocupaba fue lo que me despertó._

_Entenderé si no quieres oír de mí de nuevo, pero he incluido mi dirección si deseas contactarme. Por favor encuentra endosado un tardío regalo que deseaba regalarte por tu cumpleaños. Espero que tú y los Cullen estén bien._

_Saludos,_

_Jasper_

Tuve que leer la carta varias veces para poder comprender que era lo que estaba diciendo. Él estaba destinado a estar con los Cullen, ¿cierto? Estaba completamente conmovida por su carta y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían cuando ví el regalo. Muchas partes de su carta me dejaron confundida, le había dicho a Alice que yo nunca culpé a Jasper. Inmediatamente le escribí de vuelta, preguntándome si podría mantenerme en contacto con ellos. Tal vez no era solo una distracción para todos ellos. Nunca había esperado saber de ellos de nuevo, mucho menos de Jasper.

_Querido Jasper,_

_No te disculpes por lo que sucedió en mi cumpleaños cuando soy yo la que debería pedir perdón por el corte del papel. Gracias por tu carta, significa mucho para mí. Espero que podamos mantenernos en contacto; los he extrañado mucho._

_Te deseo suerte con tu entrenamiento, sé que tú puedes. Por favor no te culpes por lo que pasó, los accidentes pasan. Entiendo que la inesperada pérdida de sangre debió haber agotado tu control, sumándole a eso las emociones del resto de los Cullen._

_Muchas gracias por el regalo, fue muy generoso y considerado. Como has estado? Me confundí un poco cuando dijiste que esperabas que los Cullen estuvieran bien, me temo que no lo sabría._

_Mis mejores deseos,_

_Bella_

Bueno, espero por lo menos tener un amigo. Me sentía ligeramente apenada por cuán desesperada estaba de oír algo de ellos; no podía dejar de preguntarme porqué Alice no envió un mensaje junto con Jasper, pensé que al menos Esme se preocuparía lo suficiente como para contactarme.

Con ese pensamiento fui a enviar la carta. Tenía la primera sonrisa en mi cara desde mi cumpleaños; esperaba poder obtener una respuesta.

**Jasper POV.**

Peter había pasado todo el día caminando por allí con su sonrisa auto satisfactoria. Por supuesto que él sabía algo, pero no me diría nada. Una vez que el correo llegó supe inmediatamente que era lo que lo tenía así.

Bufé mientras leía la carta de Bella, no pude evitarlo. Me perdonó, esperando ser amiga del vampiro que quiso morderla en su cumpleaños. Maldito. Deseo. De muerte. Aún así, no estaba dispuesto a mirarle los colmillos al caballo regalado, si ella quería que fuéramos amigos entonces no podía esperar porque lo fuéramos. No estaba haciendo esto para regresar con los Cullen, haría esto porque ella realmente era una buena persona. Una rareza en el mundo de hoy.

Me pregunté como ella había sido capaz de mantener la carta lejos de Edward. Estaba seguro de que él hubiera tenido un aneurisma si encontraba la carta. Tal vez el haberla enviado a través del abogado la había ayudado. Trataría de usar diferentes nombres de compañías si eso nos ayudaba a comunicarnos.

No entendía porque ella no sabía nada de los Cullen, tal vez Edward los envió lejos, quedándose con Bella sólo para él.

Mientras le escribía incluí otros detalles para mantenernos en contacto. No quería esperar otras dos semanas por una respuesta.

**Bella POV.**

Otra carta llegó, esta vez en el sobre de otra compañía. El logo indicaba que era de un taxidermista. No pude contener la risa cuando miré la cara de Charlie cuando me la entregó, definitivamente obtuve mucho más que una ceja levantada esta vez. Me pregunté porqué Jasper la había elegido, probablemente como un chiste interno.

_Querida Bella,_

_Estoy muy feliz de que podamos mantenernos en contacto. Sé que no hablábamos mucho, pero por lo menos de esta manera podremos conocernos el uno al otro sin preocuparnos de la sed._

_Por favor disculpa el intermediario, no estaba seguro de si Edward estaba consciente de nuestra correspondencia. Para serte sincero, pensaba que Edward interceptaría la primera carta y viniera por mí por contactarte. Pensé que si usaba logos de compañías oficiales sería más sencillo de ocultar._

_Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el regalo, dudaba de incluirlo en la carta por si eso te enfadaba más de lo que ya estabas. Gracias por tu entendimiento y tu perdón, espero que podamos mantenernos en contacto incluso si mis lazos con la familia están dañados. Tu última carta me dejó confundido, ¿no estás en contacto con ellos?_

_Para hacer la correspondencia más fácil, y para detenerme de entrar en la oficina del taxidermista por sus sobres, he incluido mis otros detalles de contacto._

_Jasper_

¿QUÉ?

**Jasper POV.**

Mi nueva rutina diaria de revisar mi correo electrónico, teléfono, skype y Messenger por fin estaba dando frutos. Estaba tan extasiado como un niño con una sobredosis de azúcar.

_De:_

_Para:_

_Hola Jas,_

_¿Qué querías decir con lazos dañados? ¿Cuando pasó esto? ¿Dónde estás?_

_No he hablado con ninguno de ellos desde que pasaron tres días después de mi fiesta, ellos me dejaron._

_Bella_

_De:_

_Para:_

_Hola Bella,_

_La noche de tu fiesta, después de que Emmett y Rose me llevaron afuera, tuve que irme de allí. Corrí como 2o millas lejos a un claro en el que pudiera cazar. Estuve allí por cuatro días y Alice me dijo que ya no era bienvenido en la familia._

_Pensé que ellos estaban contigo, ¿se fueron todos? No lo entiendo._

_En este momento estoy viviendo con mis amigos Peter y Charlotte, estuve con ellos antes de estar con los Cullen. Acabo de entrar al Messenger a ver si estás conectada, si no, ¿estaría bien llamar a tu casa?_

_Jas_

10 minutos después mi teléfono sonó. Sabía que sería Bella. Después de saludarnos hablamos sobre qué fue lo que pasó los días después de la fiesta. Peter se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba al escuchar mi bufido, un poco sorprendido de que estuviera hablando con Bella. Trajo consigo a Charlotte y agarró dos banquillos en los que él y Char se sentaron para verme. Peter siempre había disfrutado de la ópera de los Cullen. (N/T: "Peter always did enjoy the Cullen's soap opera", no entiendo mucho esta línea, si alguien tiene una traducción mejor, la colocaré acá )

Bella explicó cuidadosamente la estupidez que ocurrió luego de la fiesta. Después de escuchar detalles vagos de cómo Edward la trató, me aseguraré de que se quedara virgen hasta el resto de los días. Ya sabía que él no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a una señorita, pero su incompetencia había puesto a Bella en peligro. Tanto como yo estaba consciente, esto traía la sentencia de castración y cremación. Haría la eutanasia testicular en él, tampoco es que haría mucha diferencia, él siempre se había comportado como un eunuco.

No podía pasar el hecho de que él la dejó en el bosque y que ningún miembro de la familia se haya despedido o haberse quedado en caso de que ella necesitara ayuda. La experiencia que tuve con los Nómadas me dio algo de perspectiva sobre qué tipo de problemas podrían encontrar a Bella, especialmente con uno de los miembros de los Nómadas rondando por allí. No fui capaz de habar por la ira, así que Peter extendió su mano y tomó el teléfono.

-"Hola Bella, es Peter. El Mayor sólo necesita tiempo para reconsiderar la manera en la que va a castrar a su hermano"

-"Hola Peter, lo siento, traté de explicar lo que pasó de forma delicada, pero no parece haber funcionado" No pude evitarlo, grité "¿Aún hay más? ¿Me estás jodiendo?"

-"Mayor, cálmate! Deja a Bella hablar" Esta vez fue Char la que intervino. Respiré profundamente y me concentré en la sopa emocional alrededor de mí.

-"Lo siento Bella, Jasper otra vez. Estoy tranquilo ahora. Sólo estoy furioso porque te hicieron esto, no te mereces que ellos te hayan dejado tan abruptamente. La última vez que chequé ese cabeza de mierda te amaba, no puedo creer que esta sea la manera que él trate los que ama"

-"Jazz, él no me amaba, lo dijo él mismo. Dijo que necesitaba encontrar otra distracción. Aún así está bien, pudo haber sido peor"

-"Cariño, ¿te importaría si te llamo luego? Hay algunos árboles que necesitan ser reacomodados, incluso tal vez unas cuantas rocas" Necesitaba matar algo, apenas me estaba conteniendo.

-"No hay problema Jazz, hablamos después"

-"Adiós Bella"

Tan pronto como colgó el teléfono rugí y salí rápido de la casa.

Peter me encontró 6 horas después en el fondo de un agujero de 15 metros de profundidad.

-"Ha sufrido mucho, Mayor, eres el único que puede protegerla… con nosotros por supuesto".

-"Tengo que estar allí para ella, no puedo creer lo que hicieron. Esos malditos. No puedo culparlos por cortar lazos conmigo, demonios les enviaría una cesta de fruta en agradecimiento, pero Bella? Ella no merece eso. Es una víctima de su estupidez. No puedo creer que ese idiota jugó con sus inseguridades".

Peter estuvo de acuerdo en que ella necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Cuando finalmente pude calmarme, planeamos ir a Forks. Los tres estaríamos allí en una semana, estábamos buscando un lugar para estar cerca de Bella en el área. Char y Peter cazarían esta noche y acomodaríamos la casa por la posibilidad de una larga ausencia.

No podía ir a la mansión Cullen. La idea me hacía sentir enfermo, todo sobre ellos era solo pretensión. Familia falsa, falso amor, falsa humanidad, falsa compasión. Mierda. La situación completa había sido mal manejada, había muchos finales sueltos. Tanto la humanidad que ellos valuaban como las leyes vampíricas con las que ellos vivían fueron tiradas por la ventana. Habían dejado a una humana que tenía conocimiento de primera mano sobre nuestra existencia, sin supervisar y sin transformarla. Además de eso, dejaron atrás a miembros de la familia, incluyendo a sus compañeros (mates). Bella se había probado a sí misma sin duda alguna una vez y otra, pero el riesgo siempre estaría allí. Si los Volturi se encuentran a alguien de los clanes Cullen o Denali podrían darse cuenta de la situación de Bella. Esto podría llevar a la destrucción del clan entero. Un toque de Aro podría jodernos a todos.

**Bella POV.**

Empecé a hiperventilar cuando colgué el teléfono. Estaba exhausta de tanto tratar de contarle delicadamente a Jasper lo que pasó después de la fiesta. Me sentí culpable, él ni siquiera fue capaz de contar su lado de la historia. Exhausta, decidí que sería mejor tomar los tranquilizantes que me prescribieron y dormir un poco. Mantuve el teléfono cerca de mí, sabiendo que me despertaría cuando Jasper llamara. Espero no haberlo asustado.

Dormí ligeramente, entrando y saliendo de la consciencia hasta que llamó de nuevo. Eran las 9pm, 7 horas de descanso. Murmuré al teléfono.

-"Oh mierda, lo siento Bella cariño, no quería despertarte"

-"Está bien Jasper, estaba despierta desde tu última llamada, no tenía nada mejor que hacer"

-"Ok, estás bien?"

-Jas, estoy bien, de verdad. Cómo estás? Siento lo que pasó antes.

-"Estoy bien ahora, y por el amor de Dios Isabella, deja de disculparte"

-"Lo sien… mierda… demonios" – Escuché su risa al final de la línea, parecía que no sabía cómo empezar una conversación sin disculparme primero.

-"Que te parece si seguimos con la conversación Bella?"

-"Estúpido vampiro" – murmuré al teléfono, inmediatamente escuché tres personas riéndose - "Están Peter y Charlotte allí también?" un coro de saludos me respondió.

-"Bella, estaría bien si nosotros visitáramos Forks?"

-"Por supuesto! Cuándo estarán aquí?"

-"Una semana, iré con Peter y Char, son vampiros tradicionales pero no te harán daño. Me han estado ayudando con mi control."

-"No hay problema, no puedo esperar para conocerlos"

-"Bella, te prometo que no se repetirá lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños…"

Oh demonios no, no iba a escuchar ninguna tontería autocompasiva.

-"Jasper malo! Nada de dudar de ti mismo, confío en ti y no quiero escuchar nada de la fiesta, ok?"

-"Lo siento Bella…"

-"Nada de disculpas tampoco señor!"

-"Ok"

Podía escuchar a Peter y Charlotte riendo en el fondo, hubo unos ruidos y Peter tuvo el teléfono.

-"Ya me caes bien, no muchas personas pueden colocar al Mayor en su lugar"

-"Gracias Petey, porqué lo llamas Mayor?

-"Bueno mordelona (munchkin), esa es su historia y él tiene que contarla"

Después de unos ruidos más, Jasper estaba de vuelta.

-"Te contaré sobre ello en lo que estemos allá"

Nos despedimos y volví a dormir. Charlie fue a verme antes de irse a la cama; había clases mañana y tal vez podría tener una buena noche de descanso.

* * *

Ya estoy traduciendo el capítulo 3, lo subiré tan pronto lo tenga listo. Muchísimas gracias por leer :)


	3. Chapter 3

I Did It My Way

Capítulo 3

**Jasper POV.**

Bella y yo hablábamos diariamente, con Peter y Char añadiendo sus comentarios de vez en cuando. Nos estábamos convirtiendo en amigos fácilmente; se irritó muchísimo cuando supo que Alice me había abandonado, pero le comenté que muchos matrimonios no duran tanto como el de nosotros había durado y que me estaba recuperando. No estaba lleno de pensamientos color de rosa ni nada de eso, pero lo estaba llevando bien.

Después de cancelar los servicios y de preparar la casa, los tres nos dirigimos a Forks; llegaríamos cuando cayera la noche. Fuimos vía Seattle para que Peter y Char pudieran cazar antes de que llegáramos al hotel en Port Angeles. Mientras ellos sacaban las maletas del auto, fui a buscar algo de cenar.

Eran las 7 de la noche del viernes, me preguntaba si podríamos reunirnos con Bella así que la llamamos.

-"Hola Mordelona"

Peter la había estado llamando así desde que ella empezó a llamarlo Petey, así que se quedó con ese apodo.

-"Hola Jasper"

-"Podrías recibir algunos visitantes esta noche?"

-"Por supuesto, mi papá ya sabes que ustedes están aquí. Le dije que habías localizado a tu hermano biológico y te has estado quedando con él después de todo lo que pasó. Creyó que habías enviado una tarjeta de felicitaciones atrasada y así es como nos hemos mantenido en contacto."

-"Bien pensado. Estaría bien si te llevamos a cenar? Tenemos mucho de que hablar, podemos ir a tu casa?"

-"Claro que sí, estaré lista".

Char y Peter tomaron sus lentes de contacto para esconder sus ojos rojos y se los colocaron, luego de eso dejamos el hotel y nos dirigimos a la casa de los Swan.

**Bella POV.**

Estaba feliz, nerviosa y haciendo que Charlie casi se subiera por las paredes. Gracias a Dios se creyó la historia del porqué Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos de nuevo; fue sorprendente como pude mentirle tan fácilmente sobre ello. Estaba sentada al lado de Charlie mientras él miraba un partido cuando escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta. Salté de mi silla y salí corriendo a abrir la puerta, pude escuchar a Charlie y a los vampiros reírse de mí.

-"Qué? Los extrañé chicos"

Jasper, y quienes creí que deberían ser Peter y Charlotte me saludaron con abrazos y Charlie estrechó sus manos mientras Jasper se disculpaba profusamente por el comportamiento de Edward.

Pude sacarlos de la casa antes de que Charlie empezara a interrogarlos; tan pronto como estuvimos fuera golpeé a Jasper en el hombro aún sabiendo que no le iba a doler.

-"No más disculpas Jasper, él tomó sus propias decisiones"

-"Bien, no lo haré más. Furioso demonio mordelón"

Le revoleé mis ojos mientras entrábamos a la calidez del auto. Jazz se sentó conmigo en la parte de atrás y Peter y Char se sentaron adelante.

-"Estás segura que estás bien Bella?"

Respondí su pregunta mirándolo enfadada.

-"En serio Bella, luces como si necesitaras una comida decente y una buena noche de sueño"

-"Lo intento Jazz, en serio que lo intento. No he sido exactamente capaz de hablar con alguien acerca de lo que pasó"

-"Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, no nos iremos pronto. Lo prometo"

-"Gracias Jazz"

Fuimos a la pizzería local y compramos algo para que comiera en el hotel. Me sorprendí cuando llegamos allá, la habitación era tan normal.

-"No soy como los Cullen, Bella. Era un soldado cuando era humano y cuando comencé esta vida. No me gusta gastar dinero en una suite lujosa"

-"Gracias a Dios, es intimidante estar rodeado de toda esa porquería"

-"Entiendo perfectamente"

Jasper parecía estar feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo.

-"Me alegra decir que toda la ropa que tengo puesta costó 50$ y quemé todo lo beige de mi guardarropa"

-"Quemó su ropa interior también" – intervino Charlotte.

Me sonrojé mientras los otros reían. Por supuesto que Peter, siendo el Peter que es tuvo que añadir:

-"Bueno, recuperó sus bolas recientemente, se merecen un poco de libertad".

Jasper asentía mientras reía mientras yo trataba de escapar de la imagen mental.

-"Así no era como imaginaba que pasaría la noche, chicos… No esperaba que empezara con una discusión detallada del maletero de Jasper" – Peter casi me deja sorda con su risa.

Nos dirigimos a la suite de Jasper para pasar la tarde. Me sentía extrañamente relajada alrededor de dos bebedores de sangre humana, eran amigables y parecían estarme aceptando fácilmente. Era extraño ver a Jasper tan relajado, los tres de ellos encajaban muy bien juntos. Hablaron detalladamente de su pasado, la Armada Sureña, María, Vampiros Recién Nacidos y matanzas.

Los tres mantuvieron una máscara de serenidad mientras contaban la historia, si no hubiera sido por Jasper radiando vergüenza, culpa y tristeza hubiera pensado que estaban completamente indiferentes ante lo que pasó. Quería asegurarles que todo estaba bien, pero he aprendido por experiencia propia que no hay que hacer movidas repentinas hacia personas que parezcan tener Desorden de Estrés Postraumático, especialmente mientras recapitulaban su historia.

Había cometido ese error con uno de los novios de Renée. No tenía mucho tiempo de haber regresado de Afganistán y me mostró las fotos que él había tomado de sus camaradas caídos. Cometí el error de darle golpecitos en el hombro en un gesto de apoyo antes de que él me tuviera atrapada en una llave sin que me diera cuenta. Estaba tan segura como que el infierno existe que no cometería el mismo error con los Vampiros. Mantuve chequeadas mis emociones, simpatía y compasión. Mientras escuchaba como salieron de ese infierno y cambiaron sus vidas sentí una gran ola de orgullo y sabía que alcanzaría a Jasper.

Quietos y en silencio, los vampiros esperaron por mi reacción.

-"Jasper, sabes lo que estoy sintiendo. Deberías ser capaz de ver que aunque fue atroz lo que pasó en tu pasado, no había ninguna otra manera. Lograste salir de allí y todos cambiaron sus vidas para mejor". La tensión abandonó el cuarto.

Me sentí como si estuviera presente en una terapia de grupo vampírica. Esta era una conversación similar a la que había tenido con Renée y su ex novio. Les conté sobre ello y como eso le afectó después de regresar a casa. Jasper había hablado con Carlisle anteriormente sobre obtener apoyo pero se sentía forzado a ello. Había una gran diferencia en el comportamiento de Jasper ahora que estaba lejos de los Cullen. No se escondía detrás de su sed o de la falta de apoyo de los Cullen.

Hicimos planes para el día siguiente y Charlotte me llevó a casa mientras Peter y Jasper jugaban videojuegos.

-"Estoy tan feliz de que nos hayas aceptado, muchos de nuestra especie actúan de forma dura con nosotros a causa de nuestro pasado. Jasper te mostró, tenemos muchas cicatrices visibles y muchas personas reaccionan antes de hablar"

-"Char, nadie puede entenderlo a menos que pasen por eso, pero a pesar de todo aún me gustaría ser tu amiga."

Me abrazó y nos deseó buenas noches a Charlie y a mí.

**Jasper POV.**

-"¿Cómo un idiota como Edward pudo estar con una chica como Bella? Es demasiado buena para su propio bien". Peter negó con la cabeza sin poder creérselo.

-"Acabas de responder tu propia pregunta Peter".

Él había sabido que ella era especial, pero ver con sus propios ojos la compasión que ella sentía hacia las criaturas destinadas a diezmarlos lo confundía.

-"Ella supera a Carlisle por su compasión, demonios, incluso hace que Carlisle luzca como un viejo idiota pomposo".

No pude evitar estar de acuerdo con Peter en esa.

Mi punto de vista hacia los Cullen había cambiado después de hablar con Bella, los tenía en un pedestal por su humanidad. Claramente, su versión de la humanidad está sobrevalorada si ellos piensan que abandonar miembros de su propia familia es aceptable.

-"Conociste a Edward, Peter. Es el epítome de la auto aversión. No estoy queriendo desestimar a Bella por decir esto pero fue atraída por ello".

-"Creo que deberíamos detener eso, Mayor. Ella es una sobreviviente, tiene mucha fuerza en ella pero ha sido minimizada por todo lo que le ha pasado. Digo que la ayudemos con el complejo de mártir con el que se está cubriendo"

-"Coño, sí, es la única cosa que me desespera de ella. Es el tipo de persona que arriesgaría su vida antes de ponernos en peligro, y eso tiene que parar." Nunca me recuperé del shock que tuve cuando se nos escapó para enfrentarse a James.

En ese momento Char regresó de dejar a Bella en su casa. Sus emociones estaban descontroladas y ocasionalmente sollozaba. Trató de colarse hacia su cuarto para recuperarse.

-"Char es una mujer fuerte – sonrió Peter – está bien que haya hecho una amiga".

Asentí, siembre había sentido una punzada de soledad viniendo de ella cada vez que nos veía a Peter y a mí juntos. Ella no tenía amigos del mismo género y sentía que estaba perdiéndose de algo; Alice nunca trató de ser su amiga, siembre habían silencios embarazosos cuando los cuatro nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar.

Peter se fue a buscar a su compañera y la trajo de regreso al salón.

-"Nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo cariño, así podrás estar con Bella por el tiempo que quieras"  
Peter besó su coronilla, contento de que su esposa estuviera feliz.

-"Desafortunadamente, si nos quedamos en el área tal vez necesitemos cambiar la dieta. Ya sabes, por nuestro pequeño trato con los Quileute"

-"Mierda, no puedo decir que esa mierda me complace, pero si eso nos ayuda a quedarnos con Bella entonces lo haré"

Pude sentir que Charlotte estaba completamente de acuerdo con la decisión de su marido.

-"Bienvenida a la familia, Bella" – murmuré.

Después de un silencio no muy agradable, Charlotte dijo:

-"Si ella quiere ser transformada, podremos hacerlo?"

-"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Nunca pude entender porqué Eddie no quería transformarla"

-"Eso le habría dado una excusa de usar sus bolas para lo que deberían usarse" – apuntó Peter.

Nunca estuve de acuerdo con la teoría de que Edward era un monstruo sin alma; Peter, Charlotte y Yo nos hemos encontrado tanto con las más buenas como con las peores criaturas en el mundo, hemos enfrentado monstruos sin alma cara a cara.

Pudimos haber causado mucho daño pero sabíamos que teníamos alma, y sabíamos a donde nos dirigíamos. De ninguna manera Bella sería condenada, y si lo era, por lo menos tendría compañía. Podría imaginarnos a los cuatro ardiendo en el fuego del infierno, Peter con su bolsa de marshmallows y su característica sonrisa. Reí bajo, ganándome miradas de parte de Char y Peter.

-"Que pasaría si ella quisiera volver con los Cullen?" – expresó Charlotte, preocupada.

-"No quiero detenerla, pero ellos no merecen estar cerca de ella si la tratan mal"

-"Tratar mal? Esos malditos la usaron. Era una posesión para Edward, una muñeca viviente para Alice, y un juguete con el que Carlisle y Esme solían jugar" – Peter dijo apresuradamente.

Emmett solía reírse de su torpeza pero de verdad se preocupaba por ella, Rosalie la había ignorado y todo pero por lo menos veía a Bella como una persona y no como un objeto para jugar. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, de verdad me hubiera gustado pero no tenía el suficiente control.

Bueno, ya no soy el eslabón débil, y tampoco lo será Bella cuando terminemos con ella. Siempre se sentía sin valor en nuestra presencia, y eso iba a cambiar de una maldita vez. Peter podía decir que estaba planeando algo sobre Bella y añadió: "Podemos reconstruirla, podemos hacerla más fuerte".

**Bella POV.**

-"Hola papá"

-"Hola Bells, esos chicos parecen bastante simpáticos. Te divertiste?" – Revoloteó por la cocina para tomar una cerveza antes de regresar a ver el juego.

-"Si, estuvo bien hablar con ellos. Charlotte es encantadora, la pasamos por allí comiendo pizza y poniéndonos al día con lo que había pasado".

Pude ver el alivio en los ojos de Charlie. Estaba alerta a todo lo que pasaba, pero a sus ojos, todo lo que evitara que me viera como una zombi era bueno. Me senté con él para ver el juego; estaba sorprendido por eso, pero me sonrió. Me sentía dudosa cuando llegó la hora de volver a mi cuarto, si estaba sola, probablemente ese hueco en mi corazón abriría de nuevo.

Me senté al lado de papá, me sentí mal porque no hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos, creo que una parte de mi mal funcionamiento es por la soledad. Cierto, tenía el corazón roto, pero los Cullen se habían convertido en todo para mí y como consecuencia alejé a todos los demás de mí; incluso a mi propia familia. No haré eso nunca más. Dándome cuenta de que mañana sería sábado, sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

-"Papá?" – recibí un gruñido de su parte, me estaba escuchando – "Puedo ir a pescar contigo mañana?" – Charlie se ahogó con su cerveza, después de recuperarse fue capaz de decir: "Por supuesto, salimos temprano. Puedo levantarte alrededor de las 6, si quieres."

-"Claro papá. Bueno, mejor voy a dormir. Buenas noches"

-"Buenas noches Bells" – Mientras me iba pude verlo alzar su puño al aire. Me sentí como una idiota, debí haberlo hecho antes.

Mi cuarto era un lugar frío y árido, no quería lidiar con nada esta noche. Me tomé un tranquilizante y me fui a dormir. Por lo menos la prescripción del doctor Gerandy tendría algún uso ahora que pensaba de forma más clara. Esperaba ser yo misma de nuevo, espero que los Whitlock de verdad sientan lo que dijeron. Tenía algunas esperanzas de que cuando ellos tengan que irse, aún seamos capaces de mantenernos en contacto. Era más de lo que podría pedir. Poco tiempo después, las medicinas hicieron efecto y me quedé dormida.

Sentí que solo había dormido media hora cuando sentí una mano despertándome: "Vamos Bells, hay un pe allá afuera con tu nombre en él". No pude evitar reír ante la imagen mental de un pez llamado Bella. Me levanté sintiéndome más descansada de lo que había estado antes de que ellos se fueran. Era un alivio no despertar gritando como una loca a cualquier hora de la mañana. No estaba completamente bien, pero estaba progresando. Tal vez sí había una luz al final del túnel.

Nos dirigimos al lugar en el que Charlie acostumbra pescar. Me sentía un poco grogui por tan temprana hora, pero era tan tranquilo este lugar; pasamos la mañana afuera, relajándonos en silencio. Charlie había arrojado los ganchos y los anzuelos para los dos, sabía que terminaría perdiendo un ojo si lo intentaba. Era un cómodo silencio, definitivamente haría esto de nuevo, pero traería un libro con nosotros. Estuvimos en el agua por horas, aire fresco y el ocasional jalón en la caña de pescar.

Fuimos a casa con lo que atrapamos, una solitaria trucha que llamé Gerald. Había un mensaje en la contestadora de Charlotte preguntándome si me uniría a ellos para ver una película esta noche. Eran las 4 de la tarde, los llamé y me alisté para salir. Charlie estaba de muy buen humor y colocó a Gerald en el congelador cuando Charlotte llegó a recogerme. "Diviértete Bells, nos vemos luego hija".

Jasper y Peter estaban en el auto, "Por Dios Bella, tú y tu padre irradian alegría hoy". Sonreí y les conté sobre la aventura de pesca que tuvimos hoy. Peter, Charlotte y Jasper pasaron todo el día en una expedición de caza en Goat Rocks. Peter y Charlotte se estremecieron cuando recordaron el sabor de la sangre de oso. "No se preocupen, serán mejores el año que viene cuando despierten de la hibernación. Sé de buena fuente que son mejores cuando están irritables". Jasper rió ante mi consejo de vegetarianismo y desacomodó mi cabello.

Regresamos a la habitación de hotel y me di cuenta de que íbamos a ver "Evil Dead 3" (N/T: Sería algo así como "Muerte Malvada" pero suena mejor en inglés, así que lo dejé así), Charlotte dijo que había sido el turno de Peter de escoger la película pero que la próxima vez yo haría los honores. Estaba placenteramente sorprendida ante la estupidez de la película y me reí junto con Peter mientras Jasper y Charlotte revoleaban los ojos. Sabía exactamente qué película escogería para la próxima vez "The Frighteners". Ví como Peter me guiñaba un ojo, sabía que lo disfrutaría. Sabía de su poder abstracto, y disfrutaba como molestaba a Jasper de vez en cuando. Ocasionalmente oiría a Jasper susurrar "Jodedor" a Peter y yo no podía detener mi risa "En serio Jazz? Sólo porque no sabes ni una mierda"

-"Isabella, es ese el lenguaje apropiado de una señorita?" – Jasper hizo una interpretación casi perfecta de la profesora de Castellano que tenía cuando estábamos en la secundaria de Forks, la señora Gowling. Los músculos de mi estómago empezaron a hacer ruidos por la risa y Peter añadió: "Sabes Mayor, siempre he sabido que eras una mujer mayor". El sonido de Peter recibiendo una palmada en lo alto de la cabeza resonó por todo el cuarto.

Eventualmente me dormí, me había levantado muy temprano esta mañana como para quedarme despierta pasadas las 10 de la noche.

**Jasper POV.**

Miré como la cabeza de Bella caía, había sentido su cansancio y no quise despertarla. La llevé a mi cuarto para que durmiera mientras Char llamaba a Charlie. Él iría a trabajar mañana ya que ha habido algunos ataques de oso recientemente y estaba feliz de que Bella tuviera compañía. Estuvo de acuerdo de que ella pasara la noche aquí y nos agradeció la ayuda que estábamos dándole a Bella. Ya habíamos notado una gran diferencia en su apariencia desde anoche; sabía que podíamos traerla de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

* * *

N/T: Colocaré la traducción de la nota de Nads (EvilSloth) porque me parece que contiene información importante de los capítulos que vienen . Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;)

N/A: Gracias por leer, el próximo capítulo debería agregarlo mañana. Unos pequeños comentarios sobre algunos reviews que he recibido:

-Espero tener un show Jasper/Edward *se frota las manos malvadamente* si tienen comentarios o sugerencias estaría feliz de escucharlas!

-Los Volturi siempre serán una preocupación, no he decidido donde ellos encajarían en esta historia pero tengo una idea vaga. Con Eleazar siendo un Ex Volturi y la amistad de Carlisle con Aro es más probable que sus caminos se crucen.

-Como en Eclipse, Victoria causará drama y estará atrayendo atención no deseada.


	4. Chapter 4

I Did It My Way

Capítulo 4.

**Bella POV.**

Estaba en el bosque de nuevo, mi pesadilla de todas las noches. No sabía porque no la esperaba, no me había tomado los tranquilizantes que me prescribieron antes de ir a dormir. Estaba temblando, sabiendo de antemano lo que pasaría. Escuché como una voz me decía: "despierta Bella, cariño, es sólo una pesadilla" Ya sabía que era una pesadilla, pero gracias a la voz estaba volviendo a la conciencia. Jasper estaba acuclillado al lado de la cama, luciendo más pálido de lo usual. Peter y Char estaban detrás de él con caras de preocupación.

-"Lo siento chicos, no quería preocuparlos". Recé porque sólo haya hablado, no gritado.

-"Bella, estabas gritando tan asustada. Cariño por favor no te disculpes; estás bien?"

-"Estoy bien Jasper, es sólo que… por favor no me dejen. Normalmente tomo algo para dormir sin soñar pero creo que me quedé dormida antes de tomarlo"

-"Quieres decir que esto es normal?"

-"Sí" – susurré.

-"Oh mierda, lo siento tanto Bella."

-"Jasper, te dije que dejaras de culparte. Por el amor de Dios, hombre! No fue tu culpa. Como sea, estoy acostumbrada a esto así que no hay problema"

Un sonoro crack resonó por todo el cuarto cuando la madera de la mesita de noche en la que Jasper tenía su mano se rompió. Tomó aire y dijo:

-"Ok, solo para que quede claro, Desearía que no tuvieras estos sueños. Podría ayudarte esta noche? Puedo mantenerte tranquila."

-"Por supuesto Jazz, sólo que ya no estoy tan cansada. Qué hora es?

-"Las 4 de la mañana dulzura." – Charlotte se acercó a mí con precaución – "Que te parece si vamos a buscarte algo de desayunar?"

Asentí, luego de que me bañé y vestí, nos dirigimos a buscar una cafetería abierta. La única opción disponible era McDonald's así que nos dirigimos hacia allá. Ocasionalmente, recibía miradas preocupadas de Jasper, Peter y Charlotte.

-"De verdad chicos, estoy bien. De todas maneras, todos han visto como me estoy recuperando".

Gracias a Dios se calmaron después de eso; quería disfrutar un día en las afueras con ellos, últimamente he estado mucho tiempo dentro de la casa. Para mi molestia, si bien las miradas de preocupación desaparecieron, estas fueron reemplazadas con miradas de fascinación mientras comía. Revoleé mis ojos y les ofrecí una panqueca, ganando miradas de disgusto.

-"Preferiría comer un oso" – Peter gruñó.

**Jasper POV.**

No pude evitar comportarme de forma un poco frívola después de que Bella se despertó gritando, trataba de detener el escrutinio que le tenía mientras comía. Le envié unas ondas de calma y esperé que resonaran de vuelta a mí.

Discutimos lo que haríamos el resto del día, decidí que tal vez podríamos empezar con el cambio de personalidad de Bella. Tenía ese toque de descaro, pero le faltaba la confianza para usarlo.

-"Qué te parece si te enseñamos algo de auto defensa?" – dije sin pensar.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron y Peter y Charlotte sonrieron. A Eddie le daría un aneurisma si supiera lo que estábamos planeando. Maldito idiota. Para mí, Bella no encajaba en el estereotipo de Dama en peligro, debería ser capaz de defenderse a ella misma. Podría no tener uso contra lo sobrenatural, pero también habían monstruos humanos por allí a los que les gustaba cazar chicas como Bella.

Le aconsejamos como usar algunos objetos que pudieran haber en su bolso como armas, le di uno de mis encendedores de bolsillo.

-"No será de mucha ayuda, pero si uno de nuestra especie trata de atacarte, esto podría distraerle. Si lo juntas con tu desodorante en aerosol las llamas activarán nuestros instintos y trataremos de alejarnos. Como dije, no hará mucho bien pero es la única ventaja que tienes contra nosotros"

Avanzamos de las armas hasta la defensa, llevándola a un claro en los bosques cercanos. Fuimos al pueblo para tomar un descanso. Ahora éramos mejor capaces de atender a nuestra pequeña humana. Charlotte la llevó a comprar algo de ropa para cuando Bella se quede con nosotros. Peter y yo discutíamos adónde iríamos a cazar casas mañana, encontraríamos un lugar para rentar por 6 meses. Eso nos daría el tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo y tomar decisiones sobre cómo mantener a Bella en nuestro futuro.

Una hora después las chicas volvieron con tres bolsas. Estaban riéndose de algunas personas que habían observado en el K-Mart (N/T: Cadenas de supermercados, muy famosas en los Estados Unidos). Charlotte decidió que era hora de un desfile así que nos dirigimos de vuelta al hotel. Bella dramáticamente danzó dentro y fuera del cuarto, modelando sus compras mientras Charlotte hacía los comentarios.

-"Esta camisa fue hecha con el tercer algodón más fino del mundo, y su precio es de 6 dólares. Los pantalones de pijama de nuestra Bella son también hechos de tela de la más alta calidad. Cuídate Milán, lo sencillo es el nuevo negro"

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y ya era hora de llevar a Bella a casa. Cantábamos al ritmo de alguna canción de rock clásico cuando vimos humo en la distancia. Acelerando y calculando el radio de distancia, podíamos decir que el humo estaba en la dirección de la casa de Bella. El terror nos consumió y los ojos de negro acero de Peter nos dijo que algo serio estaba en el horizonte.

Tan pronto como lo ví me detuve. Char llevó a Bella de regreso al hotel por precaución mientras Peter y yo salíamos del carro y corrimos a investigar lo que quedaba de la residencia Swan. Escuchamos a Bella perdiendo el control cuando Char le dijo que su casa había sido quemada. El olor de otro Vampiro llamó nuestra atención, podíamos también sentir el olor de carne quemada en la casa. Oh mierda. Corrimos rápido, siguiendo el olor en los bosques. Laurent. Mataré a ese hijo de puta.

Nos mantuvimos corriendo en la dirección contraria del viento y lo rastreamos hasta un claro donde él estaba revisando su teléfono, tratando de ponerse en contacto con alguien, agradecidamente quien sea que estaba tratando de localizar no atendía el teléfono y eso lo distrajo de nuestra presencia. Peter y yo nos miramos y atacamos a ese pedazo de mierda. Tomamos nuestro tiempo torturándolo para obtener información. Victoria iba tras Bella. Compañero por compañero. Mientras nos deshacíamos del cuerpo de Laurent, un Quileute atravesaba el claro dirigiéndose a nosotros.

Los lobos estaban de regreso. Joder! La mierda estaba golpeando el ventilador. (N/T: Creo que se refiere a que la presencia de los vampiros, su olor, estaba causando que los lobos volvieran) Le explicamos lo que pasó y escuchó pacientemente, asintió y se fue, diciéndonos que abandonáramos el área o nos atacarían. No le dijimos nada sobre Bella, Peter llamó a Char y le dijo que tuviera todo listo para salir de allí. Primero teníamos que llevar a Bella adonde estuviera segura, después planear como mataríamos a esa perra pelirroja.

Mientras estábamos de camino al hotel, Bella estaba casi histérica. Char logró pasar con ella más allá del recibidor sin ser vista. Cuando entré al cuarto le envié a Bella una gran ola de letargo. Acomodamos todos y nos dirigimos a Montana.

El viaje en auto era largo, y Bella de vez en cuando saltaba en sueños. Me senté en la parte de atrás con ella, manteniendo el contacto para incrementar la eficacia de mi poder. Peter y Charlotte se mantuvieron en silencio. No había nada que decir, el entrenamiento militar nos hacía funcionar en piloto automático. Sabía que perdería el control cuando llegáramos a casa.

Ni siquiera habíamos estado tres días en Forks y estábamos yéndonos de allí, ahora con un humano con nosotros. Necesitaríamos discutir cambiarla, si ella no quería serlo aún podríamos defenderla. De todas maneras, queríamos asegurarnos de que ella estaba segura y felizmente la cambiaríamos si ella lo quería. Ninguno de nosotros quería perder a Bella, nunca.

Mientras estábamos a medio camino de nuestro destino, disminuí el nivel de letargo. Nos detuvimos brevemente para llenar el tanque de gasolina y yo salí a buscar comida para Bella. Ella despertó una hora después, temblando. Tomó algo de agua y nos detuvimos en una parada de autos para que ella se aseara. Tuvo que necesitar la ayuda de Char, estaba temblando demasiado y no podía lavarse y vestirse por sí sola. Creo que iba a entrar en estado de shock, malditamente entendible, de verdad.

Después de que Bella comió lo poco que pudo la induje a dormir, pude sentir su culpa y su gratitud. Cristo, esa mujer siempre se siente culpable por algo. La abracé más cerca de mi cuerpo, susurrándole que no era su culpa y que estaríamos allí para ella; me aseguré de repetir que la queríamos junto a nosotros. Finalmente, sus emociones se nivelaron, había una tóxica mezcla de tristeza, soledad y desamparo debajo de todo. Me hizo sentir como si tuviera un hueco en mi pecho, no supe como Bella pudo sobrevivir con todo eso por todo este tiempo.

Me aterrorizaba pensar en cómo serían sus emociones cuando supere el shock inicial de haber perdido a Charlie. Resolví asegurarme de que ella nunca sentiría el efecto completo de esas emociones por el resto de su existencia. Una cosa era cierta; si alguna vez me encontraba a Edward patearé su trasero, eso es malditamente cierto.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta de la propiedad de Peter y Charlotte, abracé a Bella, ella se acercó más a mí y sentí una cálida ola de sentimientos de Peter y Char.

-"Lo siento, Cariño, quieres que te lleve a la casa?" – el murmullo que recibí lo tomé como un sí. La tomé en brazos y la llevé a mi cuarto, dejándola en la cama. Me senté con ella, reduje el letargo pero mantuve la ola de calma que le enviaba. Peter y Char terminaron de desempacar todo y se unieron a nosotros.

-"Ella lo superará Mayor. Es una chiquilla fuerte" – asentí en la dirección de Peter; no nos alejaríamos de su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

I Did It My Way

Capítulo 5.

**Bella POV.**

Esto no podía ser cierto, era un sueño. Tenía que ser un MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA SUEÑO. Pude sentir como Jazz me enviaba a dormir de nuevo, sosteniendo mi mano. Nunca en mi vida estuve tan agradecida de su don como lo estoy ahora.

Me desperté de golpe poco tiempo después. La calma que Jasper me enviaba mantenía a raya que hiperventilara. Miré a mi alrededor con ojos asustados, sin reconocer donde estaba. Jasper estaba tomando mi mano fuertemente, Peter y Charlotte tras él. Justo como esta mañana. Jesús, estos pobres bastardos tenían que soportar más de mis tonterías.

Me senté allí temblando un poco, tratando de calmar mi respiración.

-"Bella, estamos en casa de Peter y Charlotte, en Montana". - Asentí silenciosamente. Char dejó el cuarto brevemente y Peter se acercó a mí, sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-"Por favor, considera a este lugar tu hogar, Mordelona". - Comencé a sollozar un poco; Jasper se levantó y me sentó en su regazo, al lado de Peter. Traté de recomponerme mientras Char regresaba con un plato de queso a la parrilla.

-"Bienvenida a nuestro hogar Bella, espero que no te importe quedarte con nosotros. Amamos tenerte con nosotros" – dijo Char tímidamente.

Sonreí débilmente y les agradecí en voz baja. Estaba tratando de mantener todas mis piezas juntas. No había ninguna razón para estas personas de tener cuidado con lo que hacían o decían en su propio hogar. Poco a poco me dejaron en paz, aunque puedo decir que Jasper estaba manteniendo una ligera ola de calma desde algún lugar de la casa.

En cuarto en el que estaba estaba pintado en un bonito verde bosque. Había unas pocas estanterías de libros, una guitarra apoyada en la pared. Al otro lado de otra puerta había un baño pintado de verde menta con una ducha y una tina. Tomé la oportunidad de sumergirme en la tina por una hora, tratando de desconectarme emocionalmente. Me sentí ligeramente mejor después de eso. Colocándome un top negro y pantalones verde oscuro flameados me dirigí escaleras abajo. Jazz estaba leyendo al lado de la chimenea encendida, mirando hacia arriba me sonrió tristemente.

Me dirigí al librero de la esquina y escogí algo para leer. Aún no podía digerir las novelas de romance clásico desde que él se fue. El Hobbit era algo que no había leído antes, disfruté el sencillo e inocente estilo de la escritura. Dejé que me llevara a un mundo de fantasía, un pequeño escape lejos de mi propia vida.

Sentí a alguien alborotando mi cabello "Leyendo sobre tu especie, mordelona?"

-"Estás diciendo que tengo pies de hada Peter?" – Se sentó a mi lado sonriendo.

-"Quieres un tour por la casa?" – Asentí y me llevó de la mano, la casa tenía 4 cuartos. Había otro cuarto de invitados con paredes color lila y rodapié blanco. En el centro del cuarto estaba una cama grande con cabezal de hierro negro. Era femenino pero te daba una sensación de calma.

-"Nos gustaría que tuvieras este cuarto niña, está bien para ti que te quedes en el cuarto del Mayor por ahora pero necesitas tu propio espacio" – me sonrió gentilmente.

Lo abracé fuertemente, agradecida por todo lo que habían hecho por mí. Por supuesto que sentí culpa pero no iba a rechazar un cuarto de esa manera.

-"Que te parece si vamos al pueblo más cercano y le colocamos algunos muebles para ti?" – Asentí de nuevo, no me gustaba que las personas gastaran dinero en mí pero en realidad no tenía ninguna otra opción.

-"Bella" – me volteé y ví a Jasper – "con todo lo que ha pasado queremos estar allí para ti. Ahora somos una familia. Sé que no quieres ser un estorbo o ser dependiente de otros, pero déjanos ayudarte a levantarte y malcriarte un poco mientras tanto" – pude sentir a Jasper tratando de disminuir mi culpa un poco y le sonreí.

-"Es sólo que me siento mal, como si me estuviera aprovechando de la situación. No estoy acostumbrada a que me cuiden"

-"Lo sé" – colocó sus brazos alrededor de mí – "pero todos hemos estado en una situación en la que hemos necesitado ayuda. Cada uno de nosotros. Lo creas o no tu nos has ayudado mucho. Somos un montón solitario y es bueno tener alrededor a alguien que nos ve por lo que somos, no como unos monstruos"

-"Olvidaste mencionar mi brillante ingenio" traté de bromear, obtuve un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

Pasamos el resto del día relajándonos y hablando sobre los libros que hemos leído. Peter y Char fueron a cazar y a buscar algo para mi cuarto. Regresaron en su auto con un colchón nuevo, almohadas y cobertores azul real. Iría de compras con Charlotte en unos pocos días.

Al caer la noche preparé algo de pasta con Salsa Napolitana. Los otros se unieron a mí en la mesa discutiendo sus planes para el resto de la semana. Pasamos el resto de la noche leyendo hasta que bostecé.

-"Te importaría si te ayudo a dormir Bella?" – Jasper me miró, estuve de acuerdo y nos dirigimos a su cuarto tomados de la mano. Fue a sentarse cerca de la cama, pero logré que se sentara a mi lado mientras dormía. Sentí sus manos acariciando mi cabello mientras me relajaba fácilmente.

**Jasper POV.**

Esta cosita aquí acostada tenía muchísima más fuerza que muchos de los vampiros con los que me he encontrado. Estaba seguro de que no la dejaría que nadie la menospreciara. Sé que no sería capaz de protegerla de todo, pero puedo estar allí para apoyarla. La diferencia que ella había hecho en nuestras vidas desde que escribí mi carta disculpándome era impresionante. Me sentí molesto conmigo mismo de que no fui capaz de ser su amigo más temprano. Me molestaba que mi "familia" constantemente dudaba de mí, que no había luchado por más control y que sin chistar, me convertí en el eslabón débil del clan Cullen. Esa era una cosa que Bella y yo compartíamos, necesitábamos ser monitoreados y cambiados por nuestros "compañeros" en vez de que nos apoyaran y se preocuparan por nosotros.

De cuando en cuando el dolor emocional de Bella se haría notar, no había nada que pudiera hacer sobre ello, me sentí como un jodido inútil de nuevo. Sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que discutir lo que pasó. No estábamos seguros sobre cómo manejar esto, no había un manual de cómo lidiar con ataques de vampiros. Bella había regresado después del ataque de James, pero pasar a través de un segundo ataque y perder a tu padre no era algo de lo que podrías recuperarte fácilmente. De ninguna manera Bella tendría que sacrificarse a sí misma como hizo con su madre. Esta sería una de esas ocasiones en las que incluso personas "normales" se sentirían culpables, me aterrorizaba pensar lo que esto haría para su ya tóxico conjunto de emociones.

Charlotte investigó en Internet buscando noticias de los Swan; encontró un obituario por Charlie y Bella. La casa había sido quemada totalmente, Laurent se aseguró que cualquier resto humano fuera destruido en el fuego. Fueron incapaces de identificar los restos formalmente así que concluyeron que eran los restos de Bella y Charlie basados en que sus vehículos estaban en la escena del crimen. Como acostumbraba a hacer, haría que Jenks ayudara en la limpieza. Gracias al cielo que nadie en Forks sabía que estábamos allí aparte del jefe de policía y los perros. Jenks solo tenía que estar pendiente de la investigación y avisarme de cualquier cosa que pasara.

Mientras la mañana se aproximaba, disminuí el letargo de Bella. Seguí acariciando su cabello con mis manos y enviándole olas de calma. Me miró medio dormida, asintió y se dirigió a su momento humano.

**Bella POV.**

La mirada condescendiente de Jasper fue lo que me aseguró que mi pesadilla era real. Pude sentir ira debajo de la calma que Jasper me estaba enviando, Me duché mecánicamente y me preparé para mi día. Algo encajó en mi mente. No iba a soportar más tonterías.

**Jasper POV.**

Nos sentamos en la sala, los cuatro no tan ansiosos de discutir lo que necesitábamos hacer. No tengo ni una maldita idea de cómo empezar la conversación, como demonios inicias una conversación acerca del asesinato del padre de tu amiga?

-"Por qué?"

La voz muerta de Bella rompió el silencio. Supongo que ese era un buen comienzo.

-"Victoria" – repliqué. Pude sentir la ira tratando de salir a través de la calma que le estaba enviando. La ira era buena, podía trabajar con ella, me daba la esperanza de saber que Bella no estaba rota. – "La atraparemos Bella"

-"Será mejor que me incluyas en ese plan" – Hubo un brillo en un ojo que me asustó.

-"Definitivamente, si eso es lo que quieres" – tenía dudas acerca de agregar otro asunto a la discusión, pero ya era tiempo de sacar a la luz toda la información – "Todo sería más sencillo si pudiéramos cambiarte" – Nos asustaba proponerle que fuera cambiada, era demasiado pronto para hacerlo. Pude sentir su shock e instantáneamente me sentí como un idiota.

-"De verdad harías eso por mí? Nada de discursos, ni excusas ni nada"

-Bella, has estado con vampiros el tiempo suficiente para saber en lo que te estás metiendo. Eres inteligente y lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar tus propias decisiones, además, seríamos capaces de tenerte mucho más tiempo" – Prácticamente brilló con alivio y todos exhalamos, no lo había jodido todo. Peter me guiñó un ojo, esto debería estar bien.

-"Como vamos a hacerlo?" – preguntó Peter.

-"Primero necesito escuchar lo que pasó con mi papá" – tenía derecho de saber lo que aquél pedazo de mierda le hizo. Le dijimos lo que Laurent nos había dicho, usé sus emociones para saber cuánta cantidad de información podría soportar. No le ocultaría nada como ese cabeza de mierda hizo, pero me aseguraría de que ella pudiera lidiar con lo que pasó y ser fuerte. La ira era mi amiga en este caso, también era la emoción con la que estaba más familiarizado y me podía proteger. La ira de Bella era impresionante, ella definitivamente sería una Whitlock.

-"Sólo puedo decirte lo que Laurent nos dijo. Fue malo mordelona. Cuantos detalles quieres que te demos?" – Peter tomó las riendas, sabiendo que yo estaba concentrado en sus emociones.. Ella replicó diciendo: "Te diré cuando sea demasiado"

-"Laurent estaba en casa de los Denali, Victoria lo confrontó y decidió ayudarla. Se había aburrido de ser vegetariano y la usó para salir de allí. Él planeó en solo ser observador, no participante. No había estado mucho tiempo alrededor de los humanos y estaba sediento, temo que tu padre fue atrapado mientras iba saliendo al trabajo. Su decisión de ir tras Charlie estaba basada en el abandono de la mansión Cullen. Había sentido nuestro olor fuera de tu casa pero pensó que sólo pasábamos por allí. Pensó que podría obtener el almuerzo y mostrarle lealtad a Victoria atrapando a Charlie. Tuvimos que torturar a Laurent para obtener todos los detalles de su muerte"

-"Díganme"

El rostro de Bella era una dura máscara, pude sentir la náusea y el horror, pero la ira la mantuvo controlada. Aceptó la calma que le enviaba, pero sabía que sólo era para que pudiera escuchar la información completa. Ella iba a dejarlo todo salir una vez que lo supiera todo y yo estaría allí hasta que lo sacara fuera de su sistema. Sabía bastante de este proceso de lidiar con mierda, pasé por eso yo mismo. Peter lo había llamado "Liberando al Mayor". Claramente veríamos el lado oscuro de Bella.

-"Laurent rompió sus dedos mientras le decía a tu papá la verdad sobre los Cullen y lo que pasó en Phoenix. Después de eso lo secó." – Peter lo dijo rápidamente, pero lo mantuvo comprensible para Bella.

-"Por favor dime que Laurent sufrió más que mi padre"

-"Conoces nuestra historia, Bella, con mi poder fui capaz de infundir nuevos métodos de tortura. Puse en práctica todos y cada uno de ellos con él.

-"Necesito detalles Jazz"

-"Primero Peter y yo jugamos con él. Le envié una fuerte dosis de las emociones que has estado sintiendo Bella, mantuve una constante ola de ellas mientras le hacíamos lo que le hizo a tu padre en larga escala. Lo desmembramos y cubrimos con mordidas antes de prenderle fuego. Nuestro veneno punza cuando mordemos a alguno de nuestra especie. Créeme, pagó por lo que hizo." – Bella asintió y pude sentir algo de gratitud y culpa viniendo de ella. - "Entrenamiento, ahora" – gruñí, tomando algunos cojines del sofá. Ella necesitaba sacar la ira fuera de su sistema y eso lo detendría de romper sus manos sobre mí. Por horas dejé que Bella me golpeara y me pateara. Mantuve mis movimientos a paso humano excepto si ella iba a establecer contacto directo conmigo, entonces intervendría con un cojín. Charlotte le mostró como utilizar los movimientos del atacante en su contra y Peter le mostró qué debilidades buscar en el estilo de pelea de un atacante. Sabíamos que gran parte de lo que le estábamos enseñando sería quemado por el veneno cuando sea el momento de cambiarla, pero esperemos que se vuelva parte de su instintivo estilo de pelea.

Regresamos a la casa sintiéndonos un poco más ligeros. Peter y Charlotte salieron por una caza rápida y yo me quedé con Bella. Era interesante observarla mientras se movía por toda la cocina, cocinando un plato de pasta mientras hablábamos. Cuando Peter y Charlotte regresaron decidimos relajarnos y contar historias de nuestro pasado. Peter y Charlotte se impresionaron bastante cuando les contamos cómo Bella se me escapó para encontrarse con James en el Estudio de Ballet.

Era increíble escuchar las historias de cómo ella tuvo que lidiar con los extraños pasatiempos de su madre y como ahuyentó a los novios con los que su mamá había salido. Ella podía funcionar con pura lógica y estrategia pero ocasionalmente la emoción la golpeaba; era una contradicción andante. Los momentos en los que ella podría salir con ayuda de las emociones usaría la estrategia para meterse en problemas peores. Podría ser la más cálida y la ser humana más aceptable, o podría estar calculando fríamente su próximo movimiento. Ciertamente, todo eso mantenía a un émpata a raya.

Una mano se movió enfrente de mi cara, asombrándome con el olor de su sangre. Bella.

-"Despierta, despierta Jazz"

-"Eh?"

-"Podrías ayudarme a dormir un poco?" – Peter y Charlotte estaban riéndose, realmente me desconecté. Seguí a Bella a mi habitación y la golpeé con el acostumbrado letargo y calma mientras me sentaba a su lado, pensando profundamente.

Alrededor de las 4 de la mañana, Peter se asomó a la habitación.

-"Qué te tiene tan confundido?"

-"Bella"

-"Ya lo sabía tonto"

-"Idiota"

-"Maldito bobo"

-"Mierda"

-"Se siente como si estuviera de nuevo en tercer grado estando con ustedes niños" – Charlotte asomó su cabeza – "Quién hizo pipí en la caja de arena de quién?" . No pude contenerme y señalé a Peter "Él empezó". Char revoleó sus ojos y me golpeó en la cabeza.

-"Qué es lo que tiene tu cabeza tan confundida Mayor?"

-"Bella. Ella me confunde completamente. Solía verla como alguien el cuál su vida en general era todo cachorritos, gatitos y arcoíris. Ahora la conozco de verdad y estoy confundido"

-"Es el privilegio de una mujer el confundir a los hombres. Acostúmbrate a eso Mayor, la vida sería más fácil" – Peter por fin tenía razón, aunque la mirada de Charlotte decía todo lo contrario. "Deja de ver esto desde el punto de vista del género. Puedes tratar de encapsularla tanto como quieras pero creo que ella te encontraría que estás siendo irrespetuoso de su género, especie o experiencia. Ella es especial, y es familia, eso es todo lo que importa. Charlotte arrastró a su compañero fuera del cuarto y una vez más me quedé solo en el cuarto con Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

I Did It My Way

Capítulo 6.

N/A: En este capítulo pasan varias cosas importantes y mucha lindura de parte de Jazz y Bella. Las letras en cursiva representan los pensamientos de Jasper y Bella, no especifiqué a quién pertenecía cada pensamiento esperando que el diálogo sea lo suficientemente claro. No tengo muchas ganas de decir cuáles son los pensamientos de quién porque no quiero que sea como una conversación por MSN.

N/T: Una vez más, gracias por leer. Pido disculpas por haber demorado subiendo este cap, ya lo tenía listo, de hecho ya llevo traducidos desde este hasta el 10. Pero he tenido problemas con mi Internet u.u y pues no he podido subir, pero prometo hacer lo posible para actualizar más seguido. Una pregunta q me hicieron en un review fué qué días actualizo, pues normalmente es Martes, Jueves y Sábado si nada me lo impide :)... Si tienen preguntas, comentarios o algo que quieran decirle a EvilSloth, la maravillosa autora de este fic, déjenlo en un comment y se lo dejaré saber :)

P.S: Como recompensa por ser tan pacientes... Caps 6 y 7 ;)

**Bella POV.**

Los días que siguieron consistieron en técnicas de entrenamiento y recuperación. Después del almuerzo los cuatro nos sentaríamos a discutir lo que necesitábamos hacer. Jasper ocasionalmente se desconectaba, causando que yo lo sacara de sus pensamientos. Me di cuenta que él tenía su propia mierda con la que lidiar, así que lo dejé en paz.

No puedo creer que solo haya pasado una semana desde el incendio. El dolor no ha disminuido, tampoco la rabia. No iba a sentarme y a culparme a mí misma por mi mala suerte cuando esa perra estaba allí afuera hiriendo a más personas. Estaría más inclinada a culparme si hubiera sido sólo a mí a la que hirió, pero estaba allí afuera buscando maneras de herir a las personas con las que había crecido. Las acciones de Laurent me mostraron que había un completo descuido para cualquiera que se metiera en la línea de fuego (N/A: "Laurent's actions had shown me that there was complete disregard for anyone who got in the line of fire." Esa línea me confundió un poco, si alguien sabe una traducción mejor, aquí la colocaré). Por lo menos, el estar con los Whitlock alejó la pelea de Forks.

Me estaba cansando de quedarme como humana, se sentía como una pérdida de tiempo cuando debería estar deteniendo a Victoria. No me molesté en decir nada, sabía que no estaba lista para ser transformada. Ellos me habían explicado que emociones como las mías resultarían en un recién nacido desestabilizado, así que nos mantuvimos entrenando y descomprimiendo diariamente. Podría decir que me estaba recuperando lentamente, Jasper había sido de gran ayuda y ya era capaz de aplicar el control emocional que tenía durante mis días como zombi. No había tiempo de sentarse a sanar del modo tradicional, tenía que levantarme y seguir adelante.

Esta vez fue Jasper el que me despertó durante la charla que teníamos a la hora del almuerzo.

-"Estás bien?" – Asentí – "Tenemos algo para ti" – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Estoy segura de que pudo sentir mi preocupación. – "Es necesario, confía en mí".

Tomé el sobre amarillo que me ofrecía, reconociendo el nombre de la compañía de su abogado en él. Contenía una completa nueva identidad: Certificado de nacimiento, licencia de conducir, pasaporte. Todo lo que te pudieras imaginar a nombre de Isabella Whitlock, 21 años de Montana.

Les di una sonrisa y les agradecí. Este sería mi nuevo comienzo después de que destruyera a la perra responsable del asesinato de mi padre. Le pedí otra cosa más a Jazz, quería una copia del certificado de fallecimiento de Bella Swan. Ya no quería volver a ser llamada así, nunca más, el nombre contenía demasiada vulnerabilidad. Gracias al cielo mi nueva familia entendió y no cuestionaron mi decisión. Pedí que ya no me llamaran Bella, si tenían que acortar mi nombre preferiría que me llamaran Iz. Bella se había ido para siempre.

**Jasper POV.**

Iz estaba progresando, sus emociones se habían estabilizado y tenía muy buenas bases sobre el que asentar su entrenamiento como Vampira. Su transformación era inminente. Ella quiere que yo la transforme, soy su mejor amigo y su conexión entre su vieja y su nueva vida. Peter y Charlotte estarían cerca para asegurarse de que no la secara por completo.

La primera mordida estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de romper mi control. Era la cosa más difícil que hubiera hecho, sentí el dolor mientras mordía su cuello, más fuerte de lo que lo había sentido con cualquier otra persona. El dolor me mantuvo a raya, la mordí donde debía hacerlo rápidamente y metí veneno en su sistema lo más que pude. El dolor era insoportable. No podía entender porqué lo sentía tan claramente, usualmente las emociones de otras personas tendrían como un sentimiento desconectado junto con ellos, casi como un filtro. Los sentimientos de Isabella se sentían como si fueran míos, nunca antes lo había experimentado.

Colapsé a su lado en la cama, temblando y gruñendo. Peter estaba en shock pero logró sacar mi trasero de allí. El dolor finalmente disminuyó cuando estaba a 5 kilómetros lejos de la casa, pero aún podía sentirlo.

-"Que carajo está pasando?" – gruñí.

-"Jasper, todo lo que sé es que tienes una conexión extrema con ella, es casi como si fueran compañeros"

-"De que coño estás hablando Peter, ella es mi mejor amiga"

-"Creo que ella está destinada a estar contigo. Piénsalo Mayor, soy la persona más cercana a ti en lo que a veneno se refiere, un hermano de verdad. Sientes mis emociones más fuertes que con cualquier otra persona, hasta ahora. No puedes obtener una conexión más fuerte a menos que encuentres a tu verdadera compañera."

-"Mierda" – dije encogiéndome mientras luchaba contra el dolor de la transformación. Esto era malditamente atemorizante. Sentía como si mi vida se hubiera convertido en una canción de música country. "Mi esposa me dejó y encontré a mi compañera en su mejor amiga"

Después de 4 horas empecé a sentir algo diferente. Peter se sentó más derecho sintiendo el cambio en mi comportamiento. Una voz entró en mi mente, flashes de recuerdos. Una jovencita riendo con su madre, quejándose de visitar Forks, cayéndose… mucho. Miré como las memorias pasaban a través de mí. Esta era mierda extraña, pero me distrajo del dolor. Claramente la conexión con Iz no era limitada a las emociones.

_Hey mordelona, lo estás haciendo bien, no sé si puedes escucharme. - _Pensé

_Santa mierda Jazz. Que estás haciendo en mi cabeza?_

_No tengo idea. – _sentí como su stress se incrementaba.

_Trata de relajarte Iz, por favor. Esto puede ser nuevo, pero estará bien. Creo que es algo de esa rara conexión entre Vampiro/Sirena o algo así._

_Ok, trataré. Es sólo que es algo intrusivo. Que quería decir Peter sobre los compañeros?_

_Oh mierda. Oíste eso?_

_Sip, creí que lo estaba imaginando. Supongo que no._

_Mira, no estamos en posición de tener una conversación seria dado que ambos estamos sintiendo la transformación…_

_Estás sintiendo esto? Jazz aléjate de mí._

_Ya lo hice, estoy 5 kilómetros lejos de ti, el dolor disminuyó un poco pero aún puedo sentirlo._

_Lo siento tanto Jazz._

_Oh por el amor de Dios Bella, deja de sentirte culpable todo el tiempo, por favor._

_Ok. _Hubo un embarazoso silencio por un momento. Peter estaba sentado y estaba observándome mientras varias expresiones faciales cruzaban mi rostro.

-"Hermano, pareces estar a punto de tener un ataque"

-"Cállate jodedor, parece ser que la conexión no sólo es emocional"

-"Qué quieres decir?"

-"Isabella y yo. Podemos hablar entre nosotros. Alguna mierda rara de comunicación de mentes nos está pasando"

Peter rompió a reír e incluso escuché en mi mente como Iz reía bajito.

_Así que Char está conmigo mientras ustedes tienen su fiesta de té, chicos?_

-"No tengo una fiesta de té" – gruñí en voz alta, causando que Peter cayera sobre su trasero riendo como loco. Peter pensó que sería capaz de ayudar a distraer a Iz del dolor de la transformación cargándola con el dolor de sus chistes. Le dije que si seguía así Iz patearía su trasero cuando se recuperara.

Fui capaz de monitorear el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo en los días que siguieron. La ayudé a atravesar sus recuerdos, haciendo preguntas cuando era necesario. Mientras su corazón se aceleraba, también lo hacía el dolor. Le dije a Peter que me llevara cerca de ella mientras le explicaba lo que estaba pasando. Repetidamente se disculpaba por el dolor que me estaba causando, pero siempre le respondía con una colorida petición de que se detuviera. Después de varios "cállate princesa" y "supéralo" ella finalmente se detuvo.

Mientras Peter me acercaba a ella, coloqué mi mano en la de ella. El le había dicho a Char todo lo que había pasado, estuvo de acuerdo con la teoría de "compañera del alma" causando que Iz y yo revoleáramos los ojos internamente.

_Les gusta hacernos sentir avergonzados, verdad Jazz?_

_Se nota, no te preocupes, patearemos sus traseros en el entrenamiento._

Mientras recibía su aprobación en mi mente, su corazón se detuvo y el dolor se detuvo. "Oh maldita sea, gracias a Dios". Gruñí y me levanté. Traté la conexión mental con Iz de nuevo.

_No sé si aún puedes oírme mordelona, pero prepárate para muchas cosas cuando abras tus ojos. Serás bombardeada con más información visual de la que puedas imaginar._

Oí como exhalaba; _Ok Jazz._

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y cayó de la cama abruptamente.

_Joder, esto es de locos. _Reí a sus pensamientos.

_Te acostumbras a ello, intenta de nuevo pero esta vez quédate quieta hasta que puedas ajustarte._

Siguió mi consejo y sonrió. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca cuando sintió la quemazón en su garganta. Trataba de tragar el veneno, pero estaba siendo rápidamente generado y bajaba por su garganta.

_Wow, babeando. Muy bueno para ver, verdad?_

-"Es normal Iz, vamos a cenar." Le mostré en mi mente como cazar y le aseguré que era cuestión de instinto. Corrimos hacia afuera y rápidamente localizó un venado, haciendo un gran desastre.

_No te preocupes, toma práctica. Lo estás haciendo bien. La mayoría de las veces los recién nacidos se dejan llevar y desgarran la garganta en vez de morderla. Tienes un muy buen control. _La conexión mental era de muy buen uso. Tenía que quedarme detrás y no hacer sonidos repentinos o me arriesgaría a ser atacado. La telepatía parecía aplacar el instinto de pelea.

_Jazz, no voy a atacarte. Crees que teniendo una conexión como la que tenemos te vería como una amenaza?_

_Tomará tiempo acostumbrarnos a esto. Creo que tienes razón en eso de que gracias a esto no me ves como una amenaza, pero no quiero arriesgarme mordelona._

_Ok Jazz. Vamos a casa, estoy bañada en sangre._

En lo que entramos a la casa Peter nos dijo: "Tuvieron una gran cita, niños?"

-"La cita aún no termina". Iz le guió un ojo y me dijo que iba a divertirse a su costa por un rato. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al baño.

_Puedes enviarle una gran cantidad de deseo, Jazz?_

Escuché la risita de Peter mientras tomaba a Char y salían de la casa. _Bueno, esa es una manera de decirles que se alejen. _Escuché como Iz reía al escuchar mis pensamientos. Abrí la puerta del baño mientras ella corría a la siguiente puerta y me reí. Había olvidado llevar algo de ropa con ella. Escuché un indignado "hey" desde el baño y acomodé un poco de ropa para ella. _Parezco una extra de una película de terror._

_Cierto, pero una extra muy linda._

_Aww Jazz, eres tan cursi._

_Acostúmbrate nalguitas_

_Como sea conejito dulce._

_Ok ok, detengámonos antes de que vomite. Al menos podrías pensar en algo más masculino. Sinceramente querida, es algo insultante._

_Awww Jasper, disculpa por castrarte_

_Eso es todo, te ignoraré._

_Bien, no quiero darte un espectáculo mental._

_Por amor de Dios mujer, no me tientes._

_Está bien… Cerraré mis ojos y te ignoraré._

Decidí molestarla murmurando una canción de esas que colocan los stripper en las fiestas. Poco tiempo después bajé las escaleras hacia otro baño y empecé a desvestirme. Sentí como el deseo se incrementaba y su pensamiento entró en mi mente _Hmmm, ese es un lugar interesante para una cicatriz. _Me tapé rápidamente y cerré mis ojos.

_Cristo mujer, cómo es que obtienes un espectáculo y yo no?_

Ví el guiño mental que me dio mientras se escapaba al salón a ver una película. Sería torturador si no pudiéramos controlar esta extraña conexión.

_Te estás quejando de que tengamos que compartir el espacio mental Jazz?_

Me encogí de hombros, por lo menos es divertida.

_Tomaré eso como un halago, _pensó.

Sip, tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarnos a esto.

* * *

N/T: Aquí hay una nota de EvilSloth, para aclarar algunas cositas

N/A: Para aclarar algunas cosas:

La conexión mental entre Jazz y Bella no será un Don. Es algo exclusivo de ellos dos y se relaciona con los lazos que tienen. Sólo tienen Empatía y Telepatía completa entre ellos dos, las emociones fuertes podrán ser proyectadas inadvertidamente por Jazz pero sólo a causa de su don.

El don de Bella hará una aparición en el siguiente capítulo.

Habrá una completa explicación de la conexión mental en los siguientes capítulos, Eleazar y Carlisle lo explicarán correctamente, Peter tiene una vaga idea, pero no el entendimiento que Eleazar tiene gracias a su Don.

Muchas cosas pasarán antes de que los Whitlock contacten con Eleazar, primero Bella necesita ser entrenada y su relación con Jazz ser estabilizada.


	7. Chapter 7

I Did It My Way

Capítulo 7

**Bella POV.**

Peter y Charlotte aparecieron en la casa alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Había miradas expectantes en sus rostros mientras nos veían leyendo inocentemente.

"Entonces…?" – empezó Peter – Tendremos que tener una pijamada en la que nos arregláremos el cabello para averiguar lo que pasó anoche o nos lo dirán ustedes?

-"Que opinas Nalguitas?"** – **Algo me decía que Jasper seguiría usando ese sobrenombre.

-"No Conejito Dulce"

Temblaron por los sobrenombres que habíamos elegido. A pesar de su curiosidad, se quedaron tranquilos, Peter se balanceaba sobre sus talones tratando de contenerse, casi como una mezcla entre Alice y Emmett. No pude evitar reírme un poco. Nos dirigimos afuera, hora de entrenar.

Este día de entrenamiento fue algo diferente a como era antes de la transformación. Peter y Charlotte habían lidiado con recién nacidos en el pasado y sabían cuán erráticos se volvían al atacarlos. A este punto, sólo mostraban diferentes movimientos. Ahora se atacaban mientras observaba, cuando Peter iba a atacar a Jasper, enloquecí. Ver como Peter y Charlotte atacaban a Jasper causó que cambiara de personalidad. No puedo explicar lo que estaba pasando, fue una pérdida de control total. Los ruidos que salían de mí y la urgencia de levantarme y proteger a Jazz eran demasiado. Una bola de electricidad nos envolvió cuando corrí pasando a Peter y Char. Inmediatamente cayeron sobre sus rodillas, con las manos arriba y sus cabezas inclinadas, advirtiendo que no era yo misma. Lentamente, empezaron a moverse hacia atrás y siguieron moviéndose hasta que ya no podían verse. La electricidad se disipaba lentamente pero aún tenía pánico por Jasper. _Todo está bien Iz, estamos bien. _Pude sentir como la calma emanaba de su cuerpo y su voz asegurándome que todo estaba bien a través de la conexión mental. Paseaba mis manos por su cuerpo, asegurándome de que no estuviera herido. No estaba muy consciente de mis acciones a causa del pánico, poco a poco empecé a calmarme. _Qué demonios acaba de pasarme Jazz?_

_Tengo una idea vaga Iz, pero podemos hablar de esto con los demás?_

_Oh mierda. Peter y Charlotte estarán enfadados, verdad?_

_No, Iz. Más bien estarán contentos y simpáticos. _Suspiró y me llevó a la casa.

Jasper tenía razón, Peter tenía su usual sonrisa irritante. Era como una señal de neón advirtiendo el hecho de que es un maldito genio. Me lancé en el sillón y Jasper hizo lo mismo. Char empezó, por lo cual estaba agradecida.

-"La reacción que tuviste hoy en el campo es normal. Algunas veces tienes una conexión tan fuerte hacia otro ser que tu vampiro interno reconoce el vínculo que esa persona tiene contigo. Sobrepasa el vínculo de veneno entre amigos, familia y padres. Dios sabe que el Mayor estuvo en problemas cuando estaba siendo entrenada siendo una Recién Nacida, entre él atacando a Peter y yo, él estaba recibiendo el ataque de nuestros vampiros internos. Este es uno de los comportamientos primarios de los compañeros"

-"No hace que las cosas sean menos embarazosas" – Tuve que intervenir, quién yo pensé que era el amor de mi vida me dejó recientemente y además perdí a mi padre. Ahora lo sobrenatural me lanza una bola curva.

Peter nos sorprendió suavizando su voz: "Iz, sabes que esto es lo correcto. Siento que estás reacia, créeme que es entendible. Ambos deben sentir como si esto se estuviera transformando en algo serio, pero ustedes no han tenido compañeros anteriormente" (N/T: Refiriéndose a que no han tenido "mates" que se traduce como compañeros, pero el significado que quiere darse es el de compañero para toda la vida, tu pareja real)

-"…Pero Alice…"

-"Jazz, ella no era tu compañera verdadera. Podrán no sentirlo ahora, pero lo harán pronto. Lo que tú e Isabella han pasado en sus relaciones pasadas será nada con la relación que tendrán. Su conexión no es nada parecido a cualquier cosa que se hayan encontrado en el mundo vampírico"

-"Presión?"

-"Créeme mordelona, será más fácil con el pasar del tiempo. Sólo deja que pase, van por el camino correcto"

Suspiré, esto iba a ser embarazoso. Tendremos citas? Ciertamente, no estoy en la etapa en la que voy a saltar con él a la cama de una vez. Tiempo, necesitaba tiempo. Sentí como Jasper decía _Estoy de acuerdo._

Jasper me tomó de la mano, lo seguí afuera y nos sentamos al sol. Necesitábamos un descanso, era mucha información que manejar. _Dios Iz, esto es abrumador. Hay mucha mierda pasando en este momento. De todas maneras, creo que tienes razón, esta es una de las cosas que sólo necesitamos dejar que pasen. Podremos simplemente regresar juntos al entrenamiento? Concentrar nuestra atención en cualquier cosa por un momento._

_Y que pasa si hiero a alguien Jazz?_

_No creo que pase lo mismo si es entre nosotros, después de todo, estamos destinados a estar juntos._

_Podemos intentarlo, creo._

_Mantén tu defensa Iz. Bloquea y vigila. _Hacía círculos alrededor de mí. Escuchamos a Peter dentro de la casa murmurando el tema de "Tiburones" (N/T: Ya saben "Jaws" esa película que da escalofríos jaja, si no la recuerdan, busquen en Google y verán) seguido de el ruido de la mano de Char al golpear su cabeza. Bloqueé todos los ruidos y me concentré en el trabajo de los pies de Jazz. Esa sería una indicación de cómo atacaría.

Él intentó atacarme y yo rápidamente me volteé, atrapándolo en el aire y arrojándolo hacia e bosque. Hubo un gran choque seguido de una bandada de aves dejando los árboles. Me quedé allí sin aliento y llena de remordimiento. Mierda.

_Esa fue buena Nalguitas _Pude sentir el orgullo emanando de Jasper y escuché risas desde atrás.

-"No sabía que pudieras volar Mayor"

-"Cállate Peter"

-"Lo hiciste bien mordelona. Él es muy aerodinámico, no es cierto?" – Charlotte negaba con la cabeza mientras Peter continuaba molestándonos – "Incluso, podría estar en un Evento Olímpico un día de estos" – El gruñido bajo de Jasper hizo que Peter corriera, vaya que corría. Jasper lo siguió, riendo.

Con los chicos ocupados tomé la oportunidad de hablar con Charlotte. Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde hablando sobre mis recuerdos. Era como un círculo constante en mi cabeza. Conocer a los Cullen, siendo rescatada varias veces por Edward, Béisbol, James, Phoenix, Cumpleaños, haber sido abandonada en el bosque, el dolor, la carta de Jasper, de pesca con Charlie, Laurent, Victoria.

El recordar las borrosas memorias humanas me ayudó mucho, me sentí desconectada de ellas por su falta de claridad en mi nueva mente renovada. El dolor emocional aún estaba presente, pero no era tan fuerte como el que sentía cuando estaba viva. Los recuerdos de Jasper durante mi transformación eran invaluables. Él había visto a mi papá a través de sus ojos y pudo recordad cada detalle perfectamente e imprimirlo en mi mente.

Charlotte y yo hablamos sobre la dinámica de la familia Cullen. Fui tan ciega como humana, sabía que me habían metido en muchas cosas por todo eso de "experiencias humanas". Me sentía amargada y enfadada, lo que era comprensible. Ella fue capaz de detener un pensamiento a tiempo cuando se convertía en demasiado para mí. Era genial tener a una amiga de verdad. Era una lucha no sentirme estúpida por todo lo que había pasado. Ellos me usaron, y yo los dejé hacerlo; ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista cambió el cómo los veía. Era claro que ellos en realidad no me conocían, ni les importaba hacerlo.

Les conté todo sobre mi vida y a pesar del hecho de que crecí siendo independiente, ignoraban mis elecciones. Ellos me manipularon hasta que perdí quién yo era en realidad. "Iz, sé que estás molesta, pero ya no eres esa persona. Como Jasper, tienes la Isabella que eras en Phoenix, la que eras en Forks y ahora eres Isabella Whitlock. Observa tu pasado, compréndelo, pero no dejes que continúe hiriéndote. Usa las experiencias que tuviste para hacerte más fuerte. Míralo de esta manera: si te encuentras a ti misma en ese momento, en tu primer día escolar en Forks, que harías?"

-"Correría muchísimo más rápido que Edward" – Gruñí.

-"Y que pasaría si te encontraras en Phoenix cuando tenías 10 años?"

-"No podría hacerlo de nuevo, mirando los novios de mamá, los discursos que tuve que darle y haciendo que estuviera lista para ir al trabajo. Es demasiado."

-"Lo ves?. Has experimentado responsabilidad e independencia con tu madre y total dependencia e irresponsabilidad con los Cullen. Las dos vidas son tan extremas que no hay ninguna forma de saber como lidiar con los cambios alrededor. Ahora puedes tomar esas experiencias y hacer tus propias decisiones"

-"Guao, deberías ser psicóloga"

-"Bueno, es genial usar mi licenciatura de vez en cuando" – me sonrió. Todos los vampiros iban más allá en la educación?

Char me dejó sumergida en mis propios pensamientos mientras ella volvía a la casa. Me senté allí viendo el cielo oscurecerse. Me puse a pensar en como lidiaría con las cosas de ahora en adelante, había sido una completa tonta por intentar tomar responsabilidad por todo, debí haberme opuesto a los viajes de compras con Alice, le debí haber dicho a Rosalie que se jodiera, debí haberme hecho amiga de Jasper, a pesar de su sed. Había sido la cantante de Edward y él aprendió a estar cerca de mí sin importar su sed, debí haberle dado esa oportunidad a Jasper.

Peter se sentó a mi lado y dijo: "Me alegra que estés empezando a entender mordelona"

-"Lees mentes Peter?"

-"Por supuesto que no, sólo lo sé. Tengo sentimientos e ideas metiéndose en mi mente. En este momento me están diciendo cosas geniales sobre ti. Lo estás haciendo bien mordelona."

-"Estoy muy confundida, sé lo que debo hacer con mi anterior familia y mi antigua vida. Pero qué hago ahora? Tengo a Victoria detrás de mí, he cambiado de especie, mi mejor amigo aparentemente es el amor de mi existencia y qué hago con todo eso?"

-"Primero que nada, deja de intentar abarcar todo al mismo tiempo, incluso nuestras mentes pueden sentirse abrumadas. En este momento necesitas concentrarte en el entrenamiento, aprender a luchar y a cazar. Ahora es el momento de climatizarse.

-"Y que hay con Victoria?"

-"No puedes nada más correr tras de ella, no sabemos si ella es una buena luchadora y así, sólo podrías morir. Eso mataría a Jasper."

-"Oh demonios."

-"Buena expresión mordelona. Sólo concéntrate en entrenar, todo encajará pronto. Mientras más mejores en el entrenamiento, mejor te sentirás" – suspiró – "Vamos a casa. El Mayor se está impacientando"

Mientras regresaba a la casa pude escuchar como Jasper suspiraba de alivio. Dejé salir un suspiro en lo que sentí su esencia, me relajó mucho más que su poder. _Me alegra ser de ayuda. Estás bien Iz?._

_Estoy bien Jazz. Sólo tratando de pensar las cosas, analizando lo que está pasando._

Pasamos el resto de la noche mirando viejas películas como familia. Lentamente, Jasper y yo gravitamos el uno hacia el otro, empezando en lados opuestos del sillón y terminando conmigo a su lado.

* * *

N/A: Le dí al escudo de Isabella un atributo de ataque (la electricidad) porque en este momento, aún tiene mucha rabia dentro de sí. El daño psicológico la ha alterado hasta el punto que su don está alterado también. También quería aclarar que es lo que está pasando por la mente de Iz, es por eso que nos hemos pasado mucho tiempo en la cabeza de Isabella, ha pasado por muchas cosas y quiero mostrar cómo va evolucionando. El próximo capítulo será más divertido

N/T: Gracias por leer. Les recuerdo que este no es mi fic, es la traducción de el mismo nombre de la genial EvilSloth =). Espero hayan disfrutado el cap. Ya saben, los reviews son nuestro sueldo =P


	8. Chapter 8

I Did It My Way

Capítulo 8

N/T: Les recuerdo, lo que aparezca en cursiva son los pensamientos de Jasper y Bella, la forma en la que ellos se comunican. Espero que disfruten el cap. Recuerden que cualquier pregunta o algo, review

**Bella POV.**

Peter y Charlotte se fueron de caza. Ahora era el momento de empezar el entrenamiento de desentisación. Jasper y yo fuimos al bosque buscando la mayor cantidad posible de carnívoros. Ambos lo necesitábamos. Encontramos un oso y varios venados. Jasper me dejó tener el oso, sabiendo que mi control sería mucho peor que el suyo. Hablamos un poco sobre libros y música mientras esperábamos que los demás regresaran. Sabíamos que el examen de hoy sólo serían las ropas de las víctimas con un poco de sangre en ellas, queríamos controlar la cantidad de deseo de sangre que Jasper tendría para que sólo fuera mínimo.

Durante un argumento sobre libros de la "Cobarde Era Victoriana" como Jasper la llamó, sentí el olor. Mi cuerpo se movió por su propio acorde mientras me adelantaba, el veneno inundando mi boca. Estaba vagamente consciente de que Jasper estaba detrás de mí, pero estaba perdida dentro de la niebla. No pude seguir mis pensamientos o controlar los sonidos guturales que salían de mi boca mientras resonaban en mi cabeza. El monstruo estaba libre.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba asustada y al monstruo parecía no importarle. Mi miedo estaba causando que el monstruo fuera más adelante; si me concentraba en mis pensamientos, tal vez podría recuperar algo de consciencia. Me concentré en mi voz mental _Soy Isabella Whitlock, Soy Isabella Whitlock, Soy Isabella Whitlock. _Los pensamientos se me estaban escapando y trataban de eludirme en la niebla, pero me concentré. Sentí una voz familiar en mi cabeza. Jasper!

_IZ! Isabella! _Era fácil concentrarse en su voz, el monstruo reconoció nuestro vínculo, como lo hizo la vez pasada. El monstruo luchaba consigo mismo: comida o compañero. Desde donde lo veía, la comida parecía estar ganando terreno; mientras que el compañero estaba muy cerca, esperando ser clamado. Mi cuerpo se volteó _Jasper! Oh mierda, como controlo esta cosa? _Mis pensamientos estaban liberándose lentamente, pero mi cuerpo estaba aún bajo el control del monstruo.

Mi cuerpo chocó contra Jasper, tirándolo al suelo. Mi cuerpo se contorsionó, me acerqué a él y lo besé. _Bueno, esto es algo vergonzoso, no crees Jasper? _Escuché su risa mental y me sentí calmada. _Aparentemente es normal, cariño. Tengo que decirlo Iz, eres una gran besadora. _Ya había recuperado control de mi cuerpo, el monstruo estaba tranquilo pero aún así mi cuerpo decidió seguir besándolo. Me debatía conmigo misma entre si detenerme o no, cuando escuché pasos aproximándose. Demonios, Peter.

Me desenrollé de Jasper y me senté allí, vergüenza radiando de mi cuerpo. Jasper imitó mi posición, palmeando mi hombro y guiñándome un ojo mientras yo lo miraba debajo de mis pestañas. No pude detener la risita que se me escapó. "Mierda Iz, contrólate". _Patético?_

_Aww, creo que es lindo. _Silencié a Jasper con una mirada, secretamente, estaba orgullosa de mí misma. La vieja Bella hubiera agachado la cabeza y se hubiera sonrojado. Jasper alzó una ceja en mi dirección. _Oh Mierda! Conexión mental con un Émpata. _Ni siquiera trató de esconder su risa, así que lo empujé.

Los otros se acercaron "No estuvo mal mordelona, es impresionante que te hayas detenido cuando lo hiciste. Reaccionaste de forma normal a tu primera vez de oler sangre humana". Expliqué como fue lo de la niebla y el intentar concentrarme a pesar de eso, Jasper habló sobre cómo planeó hablar sobre obtener control a través de la niebla mental la próxima vez que entrenaran, pero como ya lo había intentado y había funcionado para mí, estaba en ventaja.

Seguimos con el entrenamiento en pelea, adoptando un horario similar al que tuvimos cuando era humana. Las mañanas eran para el entrenamiento de toleración de la sangre y luego maniobras defensivas. Luego nos movíamos a las posiciones de ataque par después entrenar con mi escudo. Habíamos jugado un poco con mi escudo, podía cambiar su fuerza, protegiéndonos de algunas cosas mientras permitía que otros ataques penetraran. El entrenamiento de tolerancia de sangre fue prioritario. Un buen día, Jasper me llevó a un lado: "Cuando tu control mejore, te gustaría salir conmigo?" No pude evitar sonreír y asentir mientras él agachaba su cabeza y me daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Las lecciones continuaron por semanas, la rutina creando un sentimiento de seguridad. Progresaba lentamente, pero podía sentir como mejoraba. Tenía mucho camino que recorrer antes de pelear con vampiros experimentados, pero al menos podría defenderme hasta que llegara ayuda. Con mi confianza mejorando lentamente, sentía como si estuviera cambiando para bien. Encontré una nueva identidad con los Whitlock, una que sostenía sin remordimientos ni disculpas.

Jasper es el que más me ha ayudado. Nuestra conexión había servido para que él pudiera interceptar mis pensamientos cuando empezara a pensar cosas negativas. Me dio un amplio chance para trabajar con mis propios asuntos y sólo intervenía cuando empezaba a perder el control.

El veneno causó que me desasociara de mi vida humana, pero ocasionalmente mis pensamientos se sumergían en como habían resultado las cosas. Intentaría concentrarme en el presente o hablaría con Charlotte sobre mis inseguridades, pero sería Jasper compartiendo sus emociones lo que detendría todas mis dudas. No habíamos hablado sobre nuestros sentimientos o cómo era nuestra relación y nuestras respuestas físicas se limitaban a toques ocasionales, un besito en los labios y compartir nuestras emociones. Peter lo llamaba "El ataque de lo cálido y rosa", como Jasper no podía sino proyectar lo que sentíamos, a veces era algo abrumador. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para avanzar a la siguiente etapa. Había aún mucho camino que recorrer.

Mi deseo de sangre estaba disminuyendo, estaba en el punto en el que podía detenerme y no ir hacia Peter y las ropas ensangrentadas, incluso sin Jasper estar cerca de mí. Extrañaba los besuqueos con Jasper durante el entrenamiento pero intentaba concentrarme en el entrenamiento como tal. Mientras más temprano controlara mi sed, pronto podría salir con Jasper.

Peter fue capaz de estar a 50 pies de mí con sangre casi fresca antes de que empezara a perder el control. Esta noche me llevarían al pueblo más cercano para probar mi autocontrol. Será algo lento, pero iba a ver como me comportaría alrededor de los primeros humanos que me he encontrado desde mi transformación. Ellos esperaban que mi exposición a los humanos en vez de a la sangre podría incrementar mi control.

Si la diferencia en el olor de la piel a sangre fresca me causaba perder el control, o si el control que había ganado me permitiría caminar por las calles del pueblo durante la noche.

Recién había cazado 3 zorros. Jasper estaba a mi lado mientras nos preparábamos para ir al pueblo. En lo que alcanzamos a estar a 5 millas de distancia de la casa más cercana, caminamos más lento, caminando a paso humano. Respiré profundamente esperando que me ayudara. Hasta el momento era más sencillo que lidiar con la casi sangre fresca con la que Peter me había entrenado.

A una milla del pueblo las esencias bailaron alrededor de nosotros. Me detuve momentáneamente para mirar mis alrededores y acostumbrarme al fuerte aroma. Era intoxicante al principio, pero fui capaz de continuar. Mientras nos acercamos pude escuchar el latido del corazón de un humano. Sonaba extraño, no el tamborileo normal que escuché a través del estetoscopio cuando era humana. "Isabella, el que oyes es John. Trabaja en el banco local. Tiene dos hijos y tres nietos. Tiene problemas con el corazón, pero está feliz y sano". El que Peter me haya dicho esto me ayudó mucho. Eran humanos, no bolsas de sangre.

Peter siguió contándome sobre las historias de la gente del pueblo. Él y Charlotte mantenían una amistad superficial con las personas con las que ellos se ponían en contacto para obtener suplementos. No podía distinguir los olores de cada uno de ellos, pero más que todo era porque estaba tratando de no concentrarme en sus olores y perder el control.

Lentamente caminamos por la calle principal del pueblo, mantuve mi respiración profunda y regular, ateniéndome de hacerlo cuando empezaba a desconcentrarme. Nos reunimos en la fuente del centro del pueblo, hablando ligeramente. Empecé a relajarme, Jasper me miró a los ojos y susurró "Podemos tener una cita mañana, Iz? Hay un lugar en especial que quiero mostrarte, lejos de los humanos" Mi entusiasmo se incrementó, causando que Jasper vibrara por la fuerza de mis emociones. "Tomaré eso como un sí, querida". Guiñó, nunca me habían guiñado tanto en mi vida, me preguntaba si te nía un tic nervioso. _De hecho, te guiño porque tu deseo se incrementa cuando lo hago. _Por supuesto, me guiñó otra vez después que dijo eso.

Cuando la temperatura caía y los animales empezaban a aparecer en el bosque cercano regresamos a casa. Iba a ser un buen día. Peter agarró un poco de su reserva de sangre fresca y preparó el entrenamiento del día lejos de mí. El viaje al pueblo hizo mi control más fuerte, y fui capaz de manejar el estar cerca de ropas frescas ensangrentadas.

Mi confianza subió, esto era todo! Podría controlarme alrededor de la sangre fresca, prueba de que estaba preparada mentalmente. Había estado alrededor de mucha sangre humana durante el entrenamiento y había prevenido el saborearla, estaba segura de que probar la sangre humana dificultaría mi autocontrol.

Haríamos unos cuantos viajes más a los pueblos alrededor de nosotros en el futuro cercano.


	9. Chapter 9

I did it My Way.

Capítulo 9.

N/T: Les recuerdo, lo que está en letra cursiva son los pensamientos de Jasper y Bella cuando se comunican entre ellos, ya saben, por su conexión mental. Disfruten el capítulo

**Bella POV.**

Al finalizar el entrenamiento mientras la tarde daba paso a la noche, pensé en como deberían sentirse los humanos después de un día de trabajo en la oficina. El entrenamiento era como un trabajo de tiempo completo para vampiros. Trabajé duro, llegaba a casa exhausta, me relajaba en la noche y luego repetía el proceso el día siguiente. Por lo menos el tiempo que pasaba era bueno.

Charlotte y yo estábamos en la parte de arriba de la casa hablando mientras nuestros chicos jugaban videojuegos en la sala. Hacía un rato me había dado un largo y relajante baño y me había cambiado de ropa colocándome unos jeans y una blusa color verde bosque. Nos reíamos de lo que había pasado en el segundo aniversario de bodas de Peter y Charlotte cuando Jasper asomó su cabeza por la puerta: "¿Estás lista querida?" Sonreí y lo seguí. Esta sería mi primera cita verdadera, estaba extrañamente calmada. Podía decir que no era la influencia de Jasper. _Me alegra que sea la persona con la que saldrás en tu primera cita verdadera Iz._

_Yo también, eres la primera persona que he besado de verdad. Me alegra que seas tú._

Su shock me golpeó como una bola descarrilada y nos quedamos allí mirándonos el uno al otro cómicamente y conteniendo el aire.

_Quieres decir que…_

Interrumpí el pensamiento de Jasper.

_Qué te parece si continuamos esa conversación otro día, vamos a divertirnos en nuestra cita._

Sonrió y asintió, retomando la conversación sobre libros de la que nunca nos cansábamos.

Después de 20 minutos corriendo, riendo y de algunos coloridos comentarios sobre literatura empezó a detenerse. "Cierra tus ojos preciosa" cubrió mis ojos mientras lentamente nos movíamos hacia adelante. Pude simplemente ver a donde nos dirigíamos en su mente, pero quería que esto fuera especial.

"Peter trajo este lugar después de que me fui a buscar a los Cullen con Alice. Se sentían tristes de que ya no estuviera más con ellos y necesitaban algo que hacer. La genial idea de Peter fue crear algo que los mantuviera a él y a Char ocupados a la vez que previera horas de diversión".

Me detuvo y quitó sus manos de mi rostro. "PARAÍSO DEL TÍO PETER". El cartel era una monstruosidad naranja y verde y no pude evitar reírme.

Un alta cerca blanca rodeaba el lugar y había estatuas de cerámica de osos y payasos en la entrada. Estoy segura de que si fuera una niña pequeña todo esto me asustaría y me marcaría de por vida.

"Cada año añaden un nuevo juego a su parque de diversiones. Está lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie se cuele y está dentro de los límites de las tierras de Peter y Charlotte. Poseen 100 acres en total, esto queda directamente en el medio de la propiedad"

No pude evitarlo, me volteé y lo besé. Este lugar era increíble.

**Jasper POV.**

Estaba felizmente perdido. Intoxicado por besar a Isabella y por las emociones emanando de nosotros. Empecé a disminuir nuestro paso queriendo mostrarle los alrededores del parque de diversiones y los juegos. Con un pequeño beso en los labios nos dirigimos a la Rueda de la Fortuna. Desde allí seríamos capaces de ver toda la propiedad, permitiéndole escoger dónde nos dirigiríamos luego.

El beso me alteró, era increíble cuán fuerte eran nuestras emociones. Yo estaba listo, al igual que ella. La miré riendo y sonriendo mientras ascendíamos más alto en la Rueda de la Fortuna. Sus emociones gritaban con alegría, me incliné y le susurré "Te Amo". Oficialmente, esta es la mejor noche de mi vida.

Se volteó hacia mí y susurró "Yo también te amo". Sentí como si mis ojos estuvieran a punto de rodear mi cabeza a causa del clima emocional. "Necesitas un cigarrillo Mayor?" susurró, mirándome con una ceja arqueada y sorprendida. Dejé salir un pequeño gemido "Me vas a matar mujer". La risa, felicidad y el amor me recordaron el tiempo que pasé en Woodstock, fue mi última visita con Peter y Charlotte antes de que Alice me prohibiera verlos de nuevo. Iz se acercó a mí "Concéntrate en lo bueno" sonrió, entendiendo como el pasado podía tenderte una emboscada en los momentos más inoportunos.

Me llevó de juego a juego, Iz los disfrutó en su increíble e indestructible cuerpo nuevo. No serían tan aterrorizantes como lo hubieran sido si ella fuera humana, pero al menos de esta manera no había el riesgo de que vomitara. _Jasper, no hubiera vomitado si fuera humana, tenía un aguante de hierro, _resopló, _No estoy resoplando. _Mesacó su lengua y yo me adelanté a besarla.

Nos subimos repetidamente a los juegos más peligrosos. Sospechaba que ella sólo lo hacía para ver como mis ojos se colocaban en reacción a nuestras emociones. _Estás subrayando el hecho de que puedo provocarte orgasmos emocionales?_ Levantó una ceja mirándome de nuevo y rió. Demonios, como amo a esta mujer.

El sonido de el teléfono sonando atrajo mi atención. Miré a Iz con una expresión de shock en el rostro, tomó mi mano y me dio valor para atenderlo. Sabía que ella mantenía sus emociones bajo control para que pudiera responder la llamada.

-"Hola Rosalie, a qué debo el placer?" - no pude evitar la amargura en mi voz.

-"Jazz, sentimos no habernos puesto en contacto antes. Emmett y yo acabamos de irnos"

-"Están bien?" – escuché algo extraño en su voz, algo no iba bien.

-"Todos están bien, sólo teníamos que salir de allí. No éramos capaces de pensar en ti o en Bella sin que Edward se volviera loco. Carlisle y Esme lo están tratando como el niño que es y a nadie se le permite hacer nada sobre eso, Alice siempre interviene diciendo que él necesita nuestra simpatía. Em y yo utilizamos la excusa de otra luna de miel para salir de allí"

-"Porqué no llamaron? Estás diciendo que en el transcurso de los pasados meses no pudieron contactarme?"

-"Lo siento" – hubo un silencio incómodo. Rose finalmente lo rompió. – "Podremos visitarlos?"

-"Le preguntaré a mi familia" – colgué antes de que pudiera responder.

Sabía que esto era malo para Rosalie. Siempre habíamos sido cercanos, ella era tan cercana a mí como Charlotte lo es y su falta de comunicación fue lo más doloroso en mi lista después del abandono de Alice. Ella y yo habíamos establecido un lazo por los horrores de nuestro pasado y problemas de confianza.

_No estoy de parte de Rosalie, pero, trataste de ponerte en contacto con ella desde que se fueron? _Suspiré, Iz era la voz de la razón.

La tomé en mis brazos y dejé que me tranquilizara, era una novedad tener a alguien que se ocupara de mí de esta manera. Cierto, otros habían controlado sus emociones para ayudarme en el pasado, pero no había sido tan dependiente de otra persona como ahora lo soy. _Te necesito tanto así como tú a mí, cariño._ Nos separamos y regresamos a la casa, provocándonos en nuestros pensamientos.

-"Vamos chicos, terminemos esto" – dijo Peter encontrándose con nosotros en la puerta. Nos reunimos en la sala de estar y dije:

-"A Rose y a Em les gustaría visitarnos"

-"Mayor, sé que tienes tus pantaletas alborotadas por esto. Así que saca todo de tu pecho"

-"Jodedor" – suspiré, Peter tenía razón – "Ok, aún estoy molesto por los que nos pasó a mí y a Isabella. Nos usaron y apenas nos toleraron y no quiero más esa mierda. Todas las personas en las que ahora confío están en esta habitación. Si Rose y Em nos visitan, que detendría a el aquelarre de idiotas de invadir nuestra vida e intentar hacerle daño a Iz otra vez". – la miré, tenía una máscara de tranquilidad pero sus emociones eran intensas, no dejaría que ellos la lastimaran de nuevo. Me hubiera encantado decirle a Rose que se jodiera, pero Iz tiene el derecho de hablar y Peter sabría que pasaba algo. Era una decisión familiar. Simplemente no podía decidir si Rose y Em son familia o no.

-"Solamente no quiero que ellos vengan aquí y arruinen todo" – tomé la mano de Isabella – "Tengo mucho más que perder ahora. Rose es una arpía la mayoría del tiempo pero solía ser leal. Emmett no tiene ni un solo ápice de maldad en su cuerpo pero podría venir como un toro en una tienda china y sin querer arruinar todo"

-"Jazz, cariño, deja de ser idiota. Los partiría en pedacitos si interfieren, y no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente" – había un fuego en sus ojos que muy rara vez veía, tenía que recobrar la compostura antes de que ella sintiera la necesidad de patearme el trasero. Me agarró el cabello y gruñó - "Tienes mucha razón en eso, Mayor"

Asentí y me senté, Peter tenía su característica sonrisa, pero debajo de eso sentía alivio.

-"Mayor, es importante para Iz y para ti verlos. No sé porqué, pero necesitas ponerte bien tus pantaletas y lidiar con ello" – Inmediatamente Isabella me imaginó con unas pantaletas beige, como las que usan las abuelas, temblé. _Amor, te importaría si no me imaginaras así? _Peter sonrió y continuó, mucho más tranquilo.

-"Algo me dice que los recibamos y los escuchemos. En algún momento tendrán que encontrarse con los Cullen y sería mejor tener a dos de ellos en su vida para empezar en vez de encontrarte con todos ellos a la misma vez. Sé que están comenzando su relación, pero necesitas controlar tu necesidad de protegerla"

-"Tienes mucha razón" – asintió Iz.

-"Ahora, qué le diremos sobre ti, Iz?"

-"Cuando hables con ellos por teléfono no les hables sobre mí, podremos lidiar con ello cuando lleguen aquí" – Peter asintió estando de acuerdo y Charlotte cantó: "De esa manera si ellos joden todo, podremos patear su culo personalmente". Estaba sorprendido, Char casi nunca maldecía pero estaba igualmente ofendida por la falta de comunicación que Rose y Emmett tenían conmigo. Char y Rose eran amigas, pero no tan cercanas, la naturalidad de la personalidad abrasiva de Rose siempre evitaba que ella y Rose fueran tan cercanas como hermanas.

**Bella POV.**

Nos quedamos en la habitación mientras Jasper llamaba. Trataba de calmar mis nervios, no me sentía con ganas de una pelea (N/T: En el original dice "Cat Fight" que si lo traducimos literalmente es "pelea de gatos", gatas en este caso) pero estaba muy segura de que ya no sería más la débil del grupo.

Escuché como Emmett respondía el teléfono y sentí un pinchazo de tristeza. Sonaba terrible.

-"Hola?"

-"Em, es Jazz. Cuándo vendrán?

-"Mañana?"

-"De acuerdo. Te digo de una vez que no aguantaré ninguna mierda de ninguno de ustedes. Esta es la única oportunidad que tienen".

Me sentía orgullosa de él, y un poco excitada también.

-"Tendrán que mantener en secreto todo lo que pase aquí hermano"

Le dio la dirección a Emmett y colgó. Sus ojos estaban negros y estaba tragando profundamente. Me acurruqué con él sabiendo que mi olor calmaría su enojo. Corrí mis dedos por su cuello, trazando las cicatrices. Después de 10 minutos empezó a ronronear. _Vamos a cazar. _Lo saqué de la casa, Charlotte y Peter me miraban con agradecimiento. El día de mañana iba a ser duro.


	10. Chapter 10

I did it my Way

Capítulo 10.

**Bella POV.**

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

-"Como la llevas campeona?"

-"Bien Peter"

-"Sólo pregunto porque desde esa llamada has hecho una gran representación de una estatua"

Me moví un poco en mi asiento. "Sólo estoy nerviosa Petey (N/T: Diminutivo de Peter)."

-"Lo sé Mordelona, pero ten en mente que ellos también están nerviosos. Puedo decirte que será un encuentro difícil, pero mejorará. No pierdas la esperanza, y dale a tu hombre algo de crédito. Él estará contigo a pesar de todo"

Sonreí, eliminando todos los pensamientos negativos.

-"Recuerda campeona: inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala" – guiñó un ojo y se fué. Jodedor.

Seguí con mi mantra mental por unos buenos 10 minutos antes de golpearme a mí misma e ir a ver a Jazz. Traté de buscarlo a través de la conexión mental. _Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. _Riendo, corrí, colocando mis brazos alrededor de él y acariciando su cuello con mis labios. _Como ellos nos estarán aquí sino hasta la noche, podremos entrenar un poco Jazz?_

_Es una buena idea._

_Por supuesto, a mí se me ocurrió._

Me sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso por mi confianza. El gesto siempre acarreaba pensamientos de lo que me he convertido. Ya no era la pequeña y asustadiza Bella de Phoenix y Forks. Me sentí cómoda en mi propia piel, lo que era un alivio para mi familia.

Jasper y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro campo, practicamos maniobras defensivas y boxeo. Ayudó a disminuir un poco de mis nervios. No habría entrenamiento para el control de la sed hoy, nuestras emociones interferirían demasiado. Cuando ya eran las 4de la tarde nos reíamos y nos perseguíamos por el bosque. Nos encontramos con una manada de venados cola blanca.

Jazz vaciló un poco.

_Iz, podemos intentar algo?_

_Claro._

_Como sabes, si un vampiro se acerca a nosotros mientras nos alimentamos, lo atacamos. _Asentí. _Bueno, podría ser diferente con nuestros compañeros. Nunca lo he hecho y siempre me he preguntado como sería, podemos intentar compartir nuestra presa?"_

Estuve de acuerdo, emocionada y halagada por el gesto. Sabía que no le haría daño, era muy importante para mí. Corrimos hacia la manada, tacleando al macho. Jazz rompió su cuello; nos miramos a los ojos y hundimos nuestros dientes en su carne. Era muy íntimo. Sentí como si mi monstruo interno y yo nos estuviéramos comunicando con Jasper silenciosamente. Cada molécula en mi cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo, mi piel hormigueó, mi pecho quemaba. Sentí un cambio dentro de mí, y pude sentir uno en él también.

Nuestras mandíbulas dejaron a nuestra presa y nos miramos el unos al otro.

-"Eso fue intenso. Que fue eso Jasper?"

-"Creo que es el lazo siendo completado. Nunca había sentido algo como eso, era más fuerte de los otros que he sentido." Me sonrió, una asombrosa nueva luz en sus ojos. Él había perdido los últimos vestigios de el pasado que lo cazaba, era cegador. Me sentí como si estuviera parada enfrente de un Nuevo Horizonte y que podría perderme en su alma por siempre. No sería un mal camino que recorrer.

_Me siento igual, Iz._

Regresamos a la casa, nada podría detenernos ahora.

Peter y Charlotte estaban esperándonos.

-"Sabía que esto pasaría" – nos dijo.

Charlotte nos agarró en un muy fuerte abrazo. _Estaban preocupados por nosotros por todo lo que hemos pasado, Iz. _Me envió sus emociones, y santa mierda sí que eran fuertes. No tenía más dudas. No habría separaciones, abandonos o juicios. Me sentía estúpida por mis pasadas inseguridades.

El sonido de un auto aproximándose nos alertó de la llegada de Rose y Em. Jasper y yo fuimos a bañarnos después de nuestra caza. Sabía que estábamos espiándonos el uno al otro a través de la conexión mental, pero ninguno de los dos se avergonzó ni nada de eso. Era demasiado difícil no mantenernos conectados; pude sentirlo mirándome y le di la bienvenida, al igual que él. _Me contarás más cosas sobre tus cicatrices? _Sentía curiosidad, intensificaban su cuerpo mostrando la profundidad de su fuerza y coraje. _Por supuesto, quiero que sepas todo sobre mí, Preciosa. _Ese era mi apodo favorito, definitivamente.

Nos vestimos y nos encontramos con los demás en el recibidor, mostrando un fuerte unido. Ya no estaríamos separados.

Escuchamos un chillido: "QUE MIERDA!" Emmett y Rose nos miraban, el shock escrito en sus rostros. Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, nuestra confianza aumentaba. Miré una determinación en sus ojos que igualaba la mía. Sonreímos y nos sentamos. Peter y Charlotte se sentaron a nuestra izquierda mientras Emmett y Rose estaban parados a nuestra derecha. Las manos de Jasper nunca abandonaron las mías.

Jasper rompió el silencio.

-"Rosalie, Emmett, siéntense por favor."

Se mantuvieron en silencio pero hicieron lo que se les pedía. Emmett paracía estar alegre mientras Rosalie mantenía sus labios fuertemente cerrados. Aprecié la cantidad de control que mantuvo Rosalie. Pude sentir la tristeza de Jasper al verlos y me concentré en sentir confianza y amor; me envió una ola de gratitud.

-"Ambos lo sentimos tanto, por todo" – comenzó Emmett. Rosalie miró al suelo. Sentía curiosidad, ella siempre había parecido tan segura de sí misma y con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Parecía una persona completamente diferente.

-"Como moriste?" – la voz de Rose me sorprendió.

-"Yo elegí esto Rosalie"

Sus ojos parecían fuego vivo a pesar de sus esfuerzos de parecer indiferente. Peter la miró "No juzgues hasta que sepas los hechos. El Mayor no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que es su última oportunidad". Rosalie borró la expresión de su rostro por el tono de voz de Peter y se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de esconder su agitación. Emmett tomó su mano y se relajó un poco.

Estos silencios vergonzosos estaban empezando a molestarme, Jasper habló: "Que pasó después de la fiesta?" Emmett comenzó, su voz casi monótona.

-"Después de que corriste al campo, Rose y yo regresamos. Edward ya había llevado a Bella a su casa y estaba en la mansión. Estaba caminando por toda la sala mientras murmuraba, bastante enojado".

Sentí a Jasper mofarse mentalmente y le envié algo de sorpresa.

-"Alice no estaba mucho mejor, sentada en una esquina y mirando al vacío. Enloquecieron…" – Rosalie intercedió – "Le dije a Edward que dejara de ser egoísta. Que dejara de mantenerte en medio del mundo sobrenatural y el mundo humano. Le dije a Alice que madurara y ayudara a su esposo quién estaba enloqueciendo por algo tan insignificante".

Jasper gruñó bajo "Iz nunca ha sido insignificante"

-"Eso no es lo que quise decir Jasper, mantener a un humano cerca de nosotros iba a causar que uno de nosotros cayera. El corte de papel y toda la reacción en general era insignificante comparada a lo que pudo haber sido. Edward lo sabía, pero el idiota quería quedarse con ella e ignorar lo correcto. Bella pudo haber tenido lo que yo no pude. Ahora es demasiado tarde." Rose se apoyó en el sillón, tratando de mantener a raya los sollozos, sabía que ella envidiaba el hecho de que yo fuera humana pero nunca pensé que en realidad le importaba. _Siempre le importó, Preciosa. Un día conocerás su pasado y entenderás._

-"Rosalie, tengo mis propias razones de porqué elegí esta vida. Mi razonamiento en el pasado era increíblemente ingenuo. Las cosas han cambiado, ya no soy Bella Swan. Dejó de existir el día que fue abandonada por su familia, cuando se perdió en el bosque después que hubieran terminado conmigo y cuando mi padre murió justo cuando empezaba a sanar. Ahora esta es mi familia, y Jasper es mi pareja."

Los ojos de Rose y Emmett volaron a nosotros. Jasper y yo mantuvimos nuestra confianza bajo su mirada. Pude ver como Peter se relajaba a través del rabillo del ojo.

-"Tenemos que ponernos al día en muchas cosas" – dijo Rosalie con una pequeña sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta y miré a Emmett, lucía como un niño pequeño en presencia de una tía estricta. _Jazz, deberíamos llevarlos a cazar? Tal vez funcione para aclarar las cosas un poco._

_Sugiérelo tú querida._

Los 4 nos dirigimos afuera, la tensión estaba parcialmente rota cuando luché con un oso, sin darme cuenta de mi audiencia. Jasper estaba parado allí en shock mientras Rosalie y Emmett trataban de esconder sus risas. Miré hacia abajo y me dí cuenta que mis senos se veían a través de un hueco en mi camisa. Estúpido oso.

Jasper caminó hacia mí, se quitó su camisa y me la dio, sonriendo. Mientras me la colocaba golpeé su hombro y le envié una gran ola de deseo en agradecimiento. "Iz, no me estás ayudando". Le guiñé un ojo y fui con Rose y Emmett. No preguntaron por mi apodo, estaba agradecida por eso. No tenía ni idea de cómo hablar de eso con ellos, no quería sonar muy arrogante.

El resto del día lo pasamos entrenando. Pude escuchar a Rosalie diciéndole a Jasper que estaba feliz por él, que había cambiado para mejor. Sonreí para mí misma mientras luchaba contra Emmett, estaba feliz de tener a Rosalie de nuestra parte. Pero aún no confiaba en ellos. No podía ser capaz de hacerlo hasta que dejáramos las cosas bien claras.

* * *

N/T: No me demoré mucho en subir este, las cosas se están poniendo realmente buenas!... Llevo otros dos caps más ya traducidos, y si puedo los subiré este fin de semana, mientras sigo traduciendo los otros. Espero les haya gustado este cap. Besos de sabores. :)


	11. Chapter 11

I did it my Way

Capítulo 11

**Jasper POV**

Rose y Em se unieron a nuestros entrenamientos con Iz. Una amistad muy tentativa crecía entre nosotros, todos caminábamos por una línea muy fina. Teníamos miedo de perturbar el delicado balance.

Emmett y yo fuimos a el pueblo mientras Peter y Charlotte salían a cazar. Rose e Iz necesitaban tiempo para hablar de sus historias, estaría mintiendo si digo que no estoy preocupado. Emmett me arrastró a la tienda de aparatos electrónicos más cercana. Había estado sin descanso y necesitaba otro pasatiempo. Trajo consigo otras dos laptops y una copia de World of Warcraft. Aparentemente, estaba preocupado por su nivel 80 y quería que Peter y yo jugáramos. Al regresar a casa configuramos la red y empezamos a jugar.

**Bella POV**

Vergonzoso. Rose y yo no hemos hablado demasiado desde su primera noche aquí. Mantuvimos las cosas como estaban para alivio de los demás pero había una constante tensión. Hasta el momento han estado 4 días aquí y había mucha tensión, hasta el nivel de que Emmett había evitado darme su habitual abrazo de oso porque no sabía como reaccionaría ante ello.

-"Bella…"

-"Rose, llámame Iz, por favor"

-"Ok – respiró profundamente – quiero intentar entender. No me gusta tu elección de ser vampiro, pero sé que esa no era mi decisión"

-"Tienes razón, no era tu decisión. Necesito esto, no lo entiendes"

-"Entonces ayúdame a hacerlo, Iz. No puedo entender como desperdiciaste toda tu vida de esa manera".

Me mantuve en silencio, por qué coño ella se preocuparía por mi vida y por mis sentimientos. No sería forzada a que otros vivan la vida a través de mí; eso era lo que Bella hacía, no yo. Rose pareció romperse por mi silencio. Gruñó y empezó a contarme porqué y como fue transformada. Estoy segura de que el disgusto era evidente en mi rostro. Su expresión cayó, debió haber mal entendido mi disgusto como disgusto por ella después de haber sido usada y abandonada por esos hombres o disgusto por su venganza.

-"Estoy disgustada por las acciones de ellos hacia ti, no por ti"

Lucía tan vulnerable, me sentía con náuseas, con razón ella mantenía todo para ella misma.

-"Mierda Rose, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Lo único que había querido en el pasado es que me trataras bien porque quería ser tu hermana. Te admiro"

Me miró, mirando mi convicción, se sentó derecha. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras compartía mi historia y mi necesidad de detener esta tormenta de mierda.

Cuando terminé de hablar, tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos

-"Entiendo, pero dejaste atrás muchas cosas por una vida de aburrimiento y sangre"

-"Rose, no hice esto sólo por una estúpida y loca venganza. Esto es lo que soy y era lo correcto para hacer, tu sabes tan bien como yo que hay leyes. Como un humano que sabía el secreto, colocaba a tu familia en peligro y a cualquiera alrededor de mí. Nunca llegaste a conocerme de verdad así que no espero que entiendas esto, pero nunca encajé en el mundo humano. Solo sentí que tenía un lugar en este mundo con ustedes"

-"Que pasará cuando detengas a Victoria? Cuando ya no estés peleando y las razones por las que escogiste esta vida parezcan insignificantes. Iz, nunca diré que te lo dije, estaré allí si me necesitas, solo no puedo dejar de pensar en los hijos que pudiste haber tenido"

Negué con la cabeza y la miré

-"Ese era tu sueño Rose, no el mío. Tal vez llegue un día en el que me arrepienta de mi decisión, no hay manera de predecir como me sentiré. Pero, preferiría arrepentirme de algo que hice en vez de arrepentirme por algo que no hice. Mi vida humana estaba irrevocablemente dañada. Amé a mi vida humana y a mi familia biológica, pero en el momento en que fui transformada había sido destruido. Por lo menos tengo a mi familia y a mi pareja. Es tiempo de elegir mi propio futuro y no intentar vivir en los sueños de otros."

Asintió, empezando a entender lentamente.

-"Rose, pudiste ver de primera mano como era mi vida, estoy segura de que te molestaba al igual que a mí. Estaba metida en cosas que personalmente no podía tolerar"

-"Como Barbie Bella?"

Asentí. – "Ya nadie puede manipularme"

-"Eso es algo bueno" – sonrió - "Ok, entiendo Iz, aún no estoy de acuerdo pero respeto tu decisión" – suspiró – "Podemos empezar de nuevo?"

-"Eso me gustaría"

Regresamos a la casa escuchando a los chicos gritar.

-"ALIARSE ES PARA MARICAS JAZZ"

-"ME NIEGO A SER USADO COMO TÚ EMMILY"

-"Oh Dios, veamos que están haciendo nuestras parejas"

Entré a la sala y coloqué mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jasper y besé su cuello. Se volteó para besarme.

-"Está todo bien Iz?"

-"Todo está bien Jazz, llegamos a un acuerdo"

Emmett nos miró con cautela.

-"Qué tipo de acuerdo?"

-"Vamos a intentar ser amigas".

Emmett y Jasper respiraron aliviados. Uno listo, falta uno. Miré a Em atentamente y él asintió.

Salimos de la casa y empezamos a correr, lo llevé al lugar donde Charlotte y yo tuvimos nuestra conversación. Esta conversación, en teoría, sería más sencilla. Aún me dolía que Emmett me haya dejado, pero estaba realmente enojada era por como ellos habían tratado a mi pareja. Nos sentamos y lo miré

-"Habla"

Tragó grueso y no pude evitar suavizarme un poco.

-"Mira Em, sé que esto es duro para ti también"

Asintió lentamente, parecía tan avergonzado.

-"Debí haber estado allí para ti Iz, te veo como mi hermanita y te fallé completamente"

-"Te quedaste con tu pareja y tu familia, puedo entenderlo. Lo que no puedo entender es porqué era tan imposible ponerse en contacto con Jazz o conmigo"

-"Debimos haber seguido intentando, me arrepiento de eso más que de cualquier cosa. Lo arruiné de verdad Iz, y no sé cómo arreglarlo. No tengo ningún chiste que decir ni ningún chico que vencer. Soy el que te dejó y no puedo regresar el tiempo y detenerme."

-"Como puedo confiar en ti otra vez Emmett? Quiero hacerlo, de verdad. Como sé que pasará si los Cullen hacen de nuevo lo que sea que hicieron para llevarte con ellos?"

Sus ojos miraron los míos.

-"He aprendido mi lección la primera vez. No puedo volver con ellos. Tu llegaste a nuestra casa, una fuerte, estupenda mujer llena de coraje y trajiste humanidad y felicidad real a nuestra familia. La noche de tu fiesta no tenía dudad de que no pensarías de nosotros negativamente. Eres la persona más pura y buena que me he encontrado en toda mi existencia. Todo estuvo caótico después de esa noche. Edward decía que teníamos que irnos de allí mientras el resto de nosotros tratábamos de hacer que cambiara de parecer. Carlisle estaba asustado, ninguno de nosotros había llegado a ver a Edward tan frenético. Seguía diciendo que uno de nosotros podría atacarte, que en algún punto podríamos matarte. Le creímos, todos tuvimos que abandonar la habitación al ver la sangre. Nos sentíamos tan culpables, Edward siempre estuvo seguro de que era un monstruo sin alma y esa noche logró convencernos de que nosotros también lo éramos. Éramos cobardes, creo que esa fue la experiencia más cercana a lo que la vida de Jasper fue con nosotros. Sentimos que era inevitable que alguno de nosotros pudiera arruinar todo, nadie se merece ser tratado así. Aún no entiendo porqué el fue tan idiota cuando rompió contigo Iz. Sé que te ama, de hecho me sentía mal por él cuando estábamos en Alaska. Nadie sabe que te dijo cuando te abandonó en el bosque, honestamente pensamos que te había dicho la verdad, que queríamos que estuvieras segura. El problema fue, contigo fuera de nuestras vidas y sin Jasper allí no había filtro. La ilusión se había ido y vimos lo que en realidad éramos. Un montón de vampiros jugando a la casita. Después de unos días Rose y yo estábamos prácticamente escalando las paredes en nuestra desesperación por salir de allí. Cada vez que pensábamos en salir de allí, Esme nos rogaría que reconsideráramos. Si pensábamos en ti o en Jasper, Edward y Alice nos confrontaban. Planeamos visitar Forks y Montana mientras ellos estaban de caza, pero Carlisle intervino diciéndonos que no le demos la espalda a la familia, mientras el siempre estaba trabajando y evadiendo a todos menos a Esme. No queríamos abandonar a la familia y teníamos esperanzas de que todo volviera a la normalidad después de un período de luto. Algunas veces sentíamos como si estuviéramos pagando penitencias por como los tratamos a ambos. Por supuesto, pensamientos como esos causaban que Edward se enfrentara a nosotros. Tú y Jasper traían un balance a la familia, desafortunadamente, por las razones incorrectas. Por eso, de verdad me disculpo con ambos."

Nunca había escuchado tanta amargura y depresión en la voz de Emmett. Sabía que podía perdonarlos a él y a Rose, no porque ellos estaban heridos de verdad, sino porque de verdad entendían. No sólo se sentían mal por los eventos recientes, sino por todo. Le di un abrazo de oso que avergonzaría a los suyos.

-"No vuelvas con ellos Emmett. No quiero perderte otra vez."

-"Lo prometo"

-"Te perdono hermano oso"

**Jasper POV.**

Sabía que se acercaba, pero no me gustaba. Iz estaba estableciendo lazos con Em y sabía que era tiempo de hablar con Rose.

-"Gracias por hacer las paces con Iz, Rose"

-"Desearía haberlo hecho antes. Prometo no arruinarlo, hermano"

La miré, ahora dolía cuando me llamaba de esa manera. Asentí pero me mantuve callado. Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato, ninguno sin saber que decir. Nos sentamos juntos en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, nuestras emociones desorganizadas.

Sentí una punzada de curiosidad viniendo de Rose. Levanté una ceja en su dirección y miró al suelo avergonzada. Sentí un poco de amor que venía de su dirección, que aumentaba lentamente. Llenándome. Sonreí, la emoción convirtiéndose en anhelo. Rose siempre fue la que más me entendió. El anhelo se convertía lentamente en soledad y desolación. Me estaba mostrando como era todo en realidad. Sus emociones bailaron con desprecio, amargura y soledad. Luego hubo un brillo de esperanza, seguido por alegría y luego por amor.

Coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el clima emocional se asentaba.

-"Gracias Rose."

Dejé que me pusiera al corriente de lo que pasaba con la familia, sus emociones recorriendo las que había sentido anteriormente. Les ofrecí a ella y a Emmett un lugar en la familia. Me envió una ola de alegría y me abrazó, sollozando. Me agaché y susurré en su oído.

-"Ahora puedo perdonarte"

Los otros regresaron poco tiempo después.

-"Ya arreglaron todo chicos? – preguntó Peter en voz alta. Revoleamos los ojos.

-"Demonios, por fin"


	12. Chapter 12

I did it my Way

Capitulo 12

**Jasper POV**

Con el drama desterrado de una vez, continuamos con el entrenamiento para controlar el deseo de sangre de Iz. El entrenamiento iba muy bien y éramos capaces de ir a caminar alrededor del pueblo a medianoche. Ya era tiempo de su próximo paso en el entrenamiento. Íbamos a quedarnos más tiempo fuera de casa esta noche, nos quedamos cerca de un estacionamiento al lado de la entrada a la autopista. A las 6 de la mañana el primer auto pasó por allí, Emmett y yo sostuvimos su brazos. _Sólo siento un cosquilleo en mi garganta Jazz. Creo que estoy bien, pero pendiente._

_No hay problema Iz. Me estaba preguntando como lo llevabas._

_Me siento mejor, ya no tan molesta con el mundo como antes. No me malinterpretes, sigo queriendo intentar mostrarle a Victoria su propio trasero en un plato. Sólo, en este momento me siento bien._

_Sé a lo que te refieres. No sé que ayudó más, que tú y yo seamos pareja o habernos reconciliado con Rose y Emmett._

_Creo que fue ambos._

Estábamos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos, el tráfico aumentando poco a poco en la autopista. Iz estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, pronto podrá caminar tranquila entre las personas.

_Espero que sí, cariño. No me gusta estar restringida. Sinceramente, creo que la fiebre era parte de la tensión entre nosotros, Rose y Emmett. No me malinterpretes, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer antes de ser los mejores amigos del mundo, pero es una cosa menos por la que preocuparse._

Asentí, últimamente se había estado sintiendo sofocada.

_Jasper, te extraño. Con todo esto pasando, tenemos que detenerlo por un momento para estar juntos._

_Lo sé mi amor. Que te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones esta noche?_

_Joder, si!_

No pude evitar reírme, aún no estaba acostumbrado a que Iz dijera malas palabras, a pesar de que tenía una gran boca cuando se lo proponía.

Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana hicimos todo lo que pudimos. Iz estuvo magnífica. Estuvo respirando tranquilamente las esencias de muchos humanos mientras el tráfico avanzaba, decidimos arriesgarnos a ir por los alrededores del pueblo.

Los humanos estaban hablando con otros sobre su día, la sangre bombeando fuertemente con la intensidad de sus tareas. Mantuvimos un perímetro de 20 pies entre nosotros y el humano más cercano. Los ojos de Isabella estaban de un negro intenso pero se mantuvo respirando y moviéndose fluidamente. Su control era increíble.

_Es porque estás a mi lado Jazz, sea lo que sea que hagas, no me vayas a dejar._

_Ni lo soñaría, Preciosa._

Mientras nos alejábamos del pueblo y nos acercábamos a la casa se relajó.

_-Gracias, has sido tan paciente conmigo Jazz._

_-Sólo devuelvo el favor, estuviste allí para mí cuando tenía problemas de autocontrol. Significa mucho para mí que estés confiando en mí para ayudarte._

_-Eres mi pareja, quién mejor para el trabajo? De todas maneras, siempre has tenido el autocontrol, sólo te faltaba la confianza._

_-Eso era algo que solíamos tener en común mi amor. Solía odiar cuán insegura eras, siempre has sido tan hermosa, inteligente y buena. No había razón para ser inseguro._

_-Lo sé, en ese tiempo era una idiota._

En ese momento me miró con convicción en sus ojos.

_-Nunca más seremos así. Que se joda cualquiera que nos subestime._

_-No podría estar más de acuerdo, eso es música para mis oídos querida._

Tan pronto como cruzamos la valla de la propiedad nos dirigimos al bosque. Necesitábamos cazar.

Nos quedamos juntos, compartiendo cada presa. La había extrañado tanto, ver a mi pareja adolorida y no ser capaz de encargarme de ello era torturador. Ahora que las cosas estaban mejores en la casa podríamos ser nosotros mismos de nuevo. Era un alivio que la tensión se hubiera ido.

Los otros se quedaron en casa haciendo distintas cosas, todos necesitábamos pasar tiempo con nuestras parejas. Terminamos nuestro cuarto venado y descansamos un poco, seguiríamos cazando pronto, pero las emociones corriendo alrededor de nosotros nos distraían mucho. Lanzamos al piso los restos del animal y nos acercamos el uno al otro. Nos miramos a los ojos.

El aire se sentía lleno de estática a nuestro alrededor y mi mente empezó a nublarse. Traté de mantener mis pensamientos coherentes, lo último que necesitaba era que el Mayor estuviera libre alrededor de mi pareja virgen.

La nube mental se quedó en calma. Aún estaba en control de mí mismo, pero el Mayor estaba conmigo, esta era nuestra pareja, ambos pertenecemos a ella.

Los ojos de Isabella estaban de un negro ónix llenos de deseo, ella y su monstruo interno estaban mirándome. Moví mi mano de su mejilla hasta su pecho, su piel casi brillando con electricidad, se inclinó y movió el animal muerto fuera de nuestro camino. Tomé su cara en mi mano y mi otra mano se situó en el valle entre sus senos cerca del lugar en donde su corazón solía latir.

Dijimos "Te Amo" al mismo tiempo, aún mirándonos como en trance. Nuestros labios se encontraron y gruñimos simultáneamente, mis manos se movieron más debajo de su cuello y toqué sus pezones, causando que ella instantáneamente moviera sus caderas contra mí. El Mayor gruñó en aprobación pero yo aún estaba en control.

Lentamente le quité su blusa, trazando sus contornos con mi lengua. Nunca había estado tan excitado en mi vida. Su cuerpo era tan hermoso como su alma. Nuestros cuerpos casi vibraban al reconocer el uno al otro.

-"Iz, entendería si no estás lista"

-"Estoy más que lista, te necesito Jazz".

Ahora nuestras emociones estaban completamente abiertas. Podíamos sentir el deseo y la necesidad del otro, nuestros besos se volvieron más firmes y corrí mis manos de arriba abajo por sus costillas.

Ella quitó mi camisa, lamiendo y chupando las cicatrices en mi cuello. Ronroneé de satisfacción. Mis manos volvieron a su pecho y llevé mis manos hacia atrás para desabrochar su sostén. Mis pulgares acariciaron sus pezones causando que ella gruñera.

-"MÁS, necesito más Jasper"

Pasé una uña por su pezón, gimió y se movió más hacia mí.

Bajé mi cabeza, mordiendo y lamiendo sus pezones mientras pasaba mí mano por su estómago y más abajo. Hice círculos con mis dedos por su vientre, jugando un poco con ella. Seguí moviéndome dolorosamente lento, alcanzando finalmente su parte. Dejó salir un ronroneo. Le quité sus pantalones rápidamente, veneno llenando mi boca cuando miré su piel.

Corrí mi mano por su muslo y cerca de la parte en dónde quería estar, pasando mi dedo por su clítoris. Ella alcanzó mis pantalones, casi rompiéndolos mientras me los quitaba. Inserté un dedo, casi perdiéndome ante la estrecha calidez. Estaba agradecido de que la barrera de su virginidad se haya desintegrado durante su transformación a vampira. Minimizaría el dolor de su primera vez.

Inserté otro dedo, necesitando estirarla tanto como pudiera antes de entrar en ella por vez primera. Su mano en mi miembro me sorprendió, causando que el Mayor ganara control momentáneamente. Mis dedos se introdujeron más rápido y más fuerte mientras ella me masturbaba. Luchaba por mantener el control, pero metí un tercer dedo en ella mientras ella gruñía y gemía. Su agarre en mi miembro no cayó y estábamos alcanzando el clímax.

Con un movimiento más en su clítoris ella alcanzó su orgasmo, apretándome mientras me unía a ella. Casi me desmayo por la fuerza de mi clímax. El Mayor ansiaba más, necesitábamos todo lo que nuestra pareja podía darnos.

Instantáneamente tuve una erección, necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Ambos estábamos respirando entrecortadamente, nuestro deseo llevándonos más allá. Me tomó en sus manos, besándome rápidamente y colocándome encima de ella. Separé sus piernas, lentamente colocando la punta de mi miembro en su entrada. La miré a los ojos, asegurándome de que esto era lo que ella quería. Enlazó sus piernas detrás de mi espalda, empujándome lentamente hacia ella.

Jodidamente increíble. Lentamente la penetré, llenándola completamente, nunca había sentido algo como esto y ni siquiera habíamos empezado a movernos. Logré balbucear mientras respiraba "estás bien?"

"DIOS SÍ!". Apenas podía contenerse, saqué mi miembro de dentro de ella y empujé dentro de nuevo. Sus ojos se voltearon, mantuve un ritmo constante, tratando de controlarme. Mientras más me acercaba al clímax, mas posibilidades tenía el Mayor de salir.

Iz rugió, su monstruo finalmente liberado. El Mayor respondió a su llamado, ahora él tomaba las riendas.

Nuestros cuerpos temblaban, sobrecogidos por la sensación. Adentro y afuera, sentí como si estuviera muriendo. Completamente abierto, completamente sano, placer absoluto. La sentí estrecharse a mi alrededor, estábamos tan cerca. El Mayor estaba en control, liberando todo lo posible para complacer a nuestra pareja. Sentí como se apretaba a mi alrededor, nos vinimos juntos, volábamos.

Nuestros cuerpos siguieron moviéndose, pero nuestras mentes empezaron a aclararse. Nuestros monstruos estaban saciados por ahora. Me incliné y la besé suavemente, sonriendo. Ella sonrió de vuelta, ahogándome en su amor y alegría. Acaricié la base de su cuello con mi rostro y lentamente me fui deteniendo. Acerqué mis labios a su oído y le dije "Te Amo, por siempre".


	13. Chapter 13  disculpen la tardanza

I did it My Way

Chapter 13

**Jasper POV.**

Nos quedamos abrazándonos el uno al otro por el resto de la noche. Cuando los animales empezaron a despertar sabíamos que era el momento para regresar a casa. La miré a los ojos.

"_Te sientes dolida?" _Ella negó con la cabeza _"Me siento demasiado feliz como para sentir dolor" _La besé y recolecté rápidamente la ropa a nuestro alrededor, le dije que se quedara quieta, mientras la vestía lentamente. La mayoría de nuestra ropa estaba rota, pero aún nos cubría lo que tenía que cubrir. Era satisfactorio ser capaz de cuidar de ella de esta manera.

Me sentía verdaderamente en paz, sintiéndome como si ya no tuviera que enjaular más a mi monstruo interno. Mi vínculo con Isabella pareció aplacar al Mayor de un modo que nada lo había hecho antes.

"_Sé lo que quieres decir amor…"_ La voz de Isabella resonó en mi mente _"…desde que compartimos nuestra primera presa me sentí mejor. Como si ya no fuera una bomba que estuviera a punto de explotar. Al principio pensaba que era porque había hecho las paces con Rose y Em, pero no veo la manera en la que eso hubiera impactado tanto mi sed. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sentí cuando compartimos esa presa. Algo cambió, algo grande."_

"_Eso tiene sentido Iz, creo que tenemos algo más que un vínculo de parejas pero no sé lo que sea. Sólo sé que nunca me había encontrado con algo como lo que tenemos. Siento como si me hubieran sanado, finalmente superé mi pasado. El arrepentimiento aún está presente, pero hay algo que lo detiene de caer encima de mí."_

Asintió, se sentía de la misma manera. Sonreí y tomé su mano, llevándola de regreso a casa.

Fuimos recibidos con sonrisas cómplices de los cuatro vampiros en la casa.

-"Bien, bien, bien, miren quién está de vuelta"

Revoleé los ojos a lo que Peter decía mientras Emmett aullaba. Ignorándolos, llevé a mi pareja arriba. "_De verdad te gusta llamarme tu pareja, verdad que sí Mayor?"_  
_"Créeme que sí, me encanta ser tu pareja Iz. Eres asombrosa" _Le sonreí, mirándola derretirse. Entramos al baño y quité su ropa, preparé un baño de burbujas y nos sumergimos en el agua. Lavé cada centímetro de su cuerpo y masajeé sus hombros. Iba a ocuparme de mi pareja. Escuché su ronroneo y sumergí mi cabeza en su cabello, aspirando su esencia. Nunca me había sentido tan seguro, relajado y feliz.

Peter reclamó nuestra atención.

-"Mayor, los necesitamos aquí abajo"

Gruñendo, nos vestimos y nos dirigimos a la sala. Tan pronto como empecé a prestar atención a las emociones estuve alerta. Mierda! Estaban descontroladas. Acerqué a Isabella a mí.

Rose nos contó los detalles.

-"Acabo de recibir una llamada de Esme. Victoria piensa que estás muerta Iz. Contactó a los Cullen, contándoles como Laurent los mató a ti y a tu padre. Les envió una copia del obituario"

Pudo haber sido peor, pensé que estábamos en peligro.

-"Hay más Mayor" – Peter continuó – "Edward ha ido detrás de ella, está planeando matarla e ir con los Volturi. Alice está tratando de vigilarlos para saber si ellos interceptarán".

-"Jazz, amor, él me dijo que iría con los Volturi si algo llegara a pasarme, si él lo hace, tal vez incluso los Denali y nosotros podríamos estar involucrados en romper las reglas"

-"Mierda, ese estúpido cabrón! Siempre ha sido egoísta, hará que nos maten a todos". - Ya había visto de primera mano lo que los Volturi eran capaces. Me asustaron de verdad, especialmente Cayo. Él y Aro eran impredecibles. Cayo solía matar primero y preguntar después.

-"Qué le dijiste a Esme?" – miré a Rose, no tenía ni idea de cómo esto iba a resultar. – "Bueno, no le he dicho nada. Le dije que la llamaría después. Alice no puede verte ni a ti ni a Isabella, su escudo es demasiado fuerte. Todos piensan que está muerta. Necesitaba hablar con ustedes antes de decir algo".

"_Bien, cómo vamos a hacer esto? Amor, necesitamos ir allá en persona"_

"_Tenía miedo de eso querida, creo que debemos coordinarnos con Alice"_

"_Bien, tengo unas cosas que decirle a tu ex esposa"_

Por el fuego en los ojos de Isabella, podía decir que lo que le esperaba a Alice era el infierno. Podría estar de acuerdo con ella, tenía algo que decirle a Edward cuando me encontrara con ese jodido cabrón. Peter interrumpió nuestra discusión interna:

-"Ya equipé los carros Mayor. Tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible"

Asentí y acomodamos todo, Peter y Charlotte en la camioneta con nuestro equipaje. Los demás íbamos en el Jeep de Emmett. No tuvimos tiempo de cerrar la casa apropiadamente, teníamos que mantener la velocidad alta y esperando que lleguemos a tiempo.

**Bella POV.**

Habíamos estado en la carretera por un par de horas. Causaba una pequeña disturbación a mi sed, especialmente por el stress de la situación. Tenía nervios de ver a los Cullen, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba defender a mi pareja. Nunca entendería porqué lo habían tratado tan mal. El resto de los Cullen estarían enfrentando nuestra ira cuando termináramos de lidiar con esta mierda de desastre.

Lo primero que necesitábamos hacer era encontrar a Edward. Su comportamiento era absolutamente repugnante, porqué no me habré dado cuenta de esto antes?

De repente, Peter estaba gritándonos desde su camioneta: "ESTÁ EN SEATTLE! ESTÁ BUSCANDO A LA PERRA! HAY RECIÉN NACIDOS CON ELLA! TENEMOS QUE CORRER!"

Amo el don de Peter. Cuando no estaba irritando a Jasper era bastante útil.

Ya estábamos yendo tan rápido como podíamos, tuvimos que detenernos por combustible y dejé de respirar cuando nos acercamos a los humanos. Mientras los autos estaban siendo llenados, cacé rápidamente con Jazz. No había casi nada alrededor. Logré atrapar unas cuantas liebres, lo suficiente para disminuir un poco la quemazón. Seguí conteniendo mi aliento y corrimos rápidamente a los autos cuando terminaron de pagar.

Aparentemente, Edward estaba registrando Seattle buscando a Victoria después de cachar su esencia. La encontraría justo en el momento en que atravesaríamos los límites de la ciudad. Esperábamos poder interceptarlo antes de que hiciera algo más estúpido.

Jasper estaba sentado tranquilamente, me preguntaba cómo podría estar tan relajado en circunstancias como estás. Le eché una miradita a su mente: _"…luego puedo quitarle sus bolas y prenderlas en fuego en frente de todos…"_

"_Jazz, amor, que estás pensando?_ Lo caché con la guardia baja, parecía un niño esperando que su madre le diera una nalgada. _"Bueno, estoy tratando de no pensar en nalgadas en este momento… Como lo llevas Iz?"_

"_He estado mejor, un poco más calmada después de haber oído tus planes para Edward" _Le sonreí y el rió. _"Hay alguna manera de que podamos atarlo y amordazarlo y así no tener que lidiar con sus tonterías cuando lo regresemos a Alaska?"_

"_Nop, pero puedo incapacitarlo con tortura emocional, sería eso satisfactorio para mi pareja?" _Arqueó una ceja y lo besé, Emmett aclaró su garganta.

-"Ehem, si yo no puedo besar a mi pareja, entonces ustedes tampoco. Reglas de conducción"

-"Bien" – Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Jasper esperando que llegáramos a Seattle.

Nos faltaba media hora de viaje. Respiré profundamente por primera vez antes de que llegáramos a la densa población humana.


	14. Chapter 14

I did it my Way

N/T: No me tarde mucho esta vez verdad? jeje sorry por la tardanza chicos y chicas :)... El capítulo 15 también lo tengo listo así que no demoraré mucho en subirlo. Una vez más, gracias por leer :)

Chapter 14

**JPOV**

La noche caía mientras entrábamos a los límites de Seattle.

-"Necesitamos empezar a buscar en Zonas Industriales, edificios abandonados cercanos a un muelle serían perfectos para un ejército"

Emmett asintió, dirigiéndose al puerto. Estacionamos cerca y corrimos. Nos mantuvimos en las sombras y usábamos nuestra velocidad vampírica cuando fuera posible.

Seguimos corriendo. Los muelles estaban llenos de silenciosos edificios que mantenían la esencia de actividad humana reciente. Pude ver algunos edificios alejados. Bingo. Olor a vampiro. Les hice una seña a los otros para que se detuvieran, susurrándoles que se quedaran con sus parejas y patrullar los callejones buscando a Eddie. Cada uno de ellos tenía el entrenamiento suficiente para maniobrar silenciosamente en el área. Nos mantuvimos corriendo por los techos de los edificios, esperando esconder nuestro olor y nuestros pensamientos lo mejor que podíamos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sentimos su olor. Pudimos verlo paseando en un nicho, esperando. De repente desapareció de nuestra vista y corrió hacia Victoria. Ella acababa de mandar a su ejército a alimentarse. Dios, qué idiota. Lo escuchamos gritar "Victoria!". Nos mantuvimos en las sombras, intrigados por lo que planeaba hacer. Sólo estaba allí parado gritándole, mientras ella lo incitaba a gritar más. Sabía que su ejército regresaría y que sólo tenía que jugar con él un poco más.

Ella siguió evadiéndolo mientras él se volvía descuidado en sus acciones. Lo único que lo había salvado hasta ahora era su don que le permitía anticipar sus movidas, bloqueándolas. Era momento de intervenir.

Isabella y yo nos acercamos para poder enviarles algo de letargo a Victoria y a Edward; Peter y Charlotte se acercaron desde el otro lado mientras Emmett y Rose se dirigían a ellos directamente. Estarían atrapados.

Liberé una gran cantidad de letargo hacia Victoria y Edward. No los detendría si trataban de escapar pero los haría tan lentos que incluso un humano podría atraparlos. Peter y Emmett desmembraron a Victoria rápida y eficientemente, prendiéndole fuego. Charlotte y Rose vigilaron el perímetro, sólo en caso de que el ejército de Victoria volviera pronto.

Agarré a Edward fuertemente, mientras Isabella lo veía con evidente disgusto. Él esperaba que lo juzgaran. Seguí enviándole letargo a Edward. Estaba muy shockeado para moverse, estoy seguro que era por ver a su ex novia "muerta".

Victoria ya era polvo en el viento cuando Isabella se acercó a Edward.

-"Cuántos vampiros hay en su ejército?" – Sus ojos estaban negros, veneno deslizándose por su barbilla. Era una vampira completa. La verdadera compañera del Mayor. Ojalá Edward viera esto y dejara las tonterías.

-"Bella" – Lucía esperanzado y deslumbrado – "Te Amo". – Ella lo cacheteó.

-"Te hice una pregunta Edward. Me vas a responder." – Su voz era monótona, hizo que temblara, una mezcla de lujuria y miedo.

-"Bella, amor? Que estás haciendo aquí?" – Repentinamente lo tomó por las bolas, podría decir que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por sacárselas.

-"Última oportunidad. Cuántos vampiros hay en el ejército de Victoria?"

-"Seis" – susurró. Le sonreí a mi compañera, era jodidamente perfecta.

Charlotte y Rose se movieron mientras Peter y Emmett iban a vigilar el perímetro. Dejé ir a Edward, llevándolo hacia donde estaban las chicas. Cuando Char y Rose llegaron a él cada una lo agarró por un brazo, restringiéndolo por Isabella. Se acercó a él mostrando sus dientes y suavemente mordiendo cada hombro, removiendo sus brazos mientras él gritaba.

Peter corrió hacia la camioneta sonriendo como idiota. Lanzó un rollo de cinta de tubería, guiñando un ojo. El maldito obviamente sabía que lo necesitaría y lo tomó mientras estábamos en la gasolinera. Iz usó todo el rollo, encerrando los brazos. Edward temblaba en el suelo mientras el veneno fluía por sus heridas. Me acerqué a Iz, enviándole una carga de amor y orgullo. Podría decir que estaba escudando los pensamientos de todos.

-"Levántate!" - Le grité a Edward – "Te vas a quedar aquí mientras limpiamos tu desastre, cabrón". Se encogió, la pérdida de veneno haciéndolo menos lúcido. Sus instintos le decían que yo era superior a él. Bien, así no podría joder todo. Lo tomé del cuello y lo llevé a un lugar para que se escondiera.

Lanzamos sus brazos momificados en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, el veneno que se derramara caería al suelo fácilmente. Además, Peter odiaría tener algún rastro de eso en su camioneta, odiaba a Edward profundamente.

Edward se sentó detrás de unas cajas en un callejón oscuro. El resto de nosotros nos posicionamos, esperando para aniquilar el ejército de vampiros. No podía esperar para ver a Isabella peleando, era increíble cuando practicábamos y sería brutal cuando peleara contra un oponente real. Los quitaría del camino sin problemas. Sentí su amor y sonreí. Estaba orgulloso de ella, era valiente, fuerte y hermosa. _"Gracias por confiar en mí Jazz. Te amo"_

Estábamos tan quietos como estatuas, esperando a los recién nacidos. Lentamente fueron apareciendo, con sus ojos rojo brillante. Recientemente alimentados, pero sería fácil matarlos. Cuando el sexto vampiro recién nacido se congregó alrededor de las cenizas de Victoria nos acercamos. Radiaban shock, rabia y miedo ahora que su líder se había ido. Una batalla entre seis recién nacidos sin entrenar contra seis luchadores entrenados era demasiado fácil. Decapité al mío, arrancando sus miembros y prendiéndoles fuego. Miré hacia donde estaba Isabella, mi lujuria alcanzando nuevos límites mientras la miraba jugar con el recién nacido.

Revoloteó, pasando sus uñas por el torso de su presa, dejando un rastro de veneno. El vampiro trató de colocar sus brazos alrededor de ella para aplastarla pero ella era demasiado ágil y fácilmente lo sacó del camino. Riendo. El miedo emanó de él, estaba bajo el completo efecto del lado oscuro de Isabella. Era tan perfecta para el Mayor como ella lo era para mí.

Jugó con él un rato más antes de lanzar a su oponente al fuego. Se encendió como un fuego artificial el 4 de Julio. Se acercó a mí, mis pantalones haciéndose más incómodos a cada paso que ella daba. Ronroneó mientras lamía mi cuello, sonreí.

-"Llevaré a Isabella a cazar, vigila Peter". – Asintió y se acercó al lugar donde Edward estaba escondido. Todos habían acabado con el resto del ejército.

Corrimos rápido, el lugar más cercano para cazar era el Parque Natural Bellefields. Tomamos lo que fuera que se nos atravesara en el camino. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente saciados para mantenernos en control nos devolvimos. Iz tomó unos cuantos respiros de aire fresco antes de tener que dejar de respirar de nuevo. No habíamos probado su control alrededor de extensas poblaciones de humanos y no era momento de intentarlo.

Alcanzamos a los otros y nos unimos a Emmett y Rose en el jeep. Habían cubierto a Edward con una sábana para que no manchara de veneno la parte de atrás de el jeep de Emmett. Era mi turno de conducir, así que Iz se sentó en la parte delantera conmigo.

Edward estaba en medio de Rose y Emmett, completamente horrorizado. Iba a ser un largo viaje de vuelta a Alaska para él. Me sentí rodeado de alegría que venía de mi pareja y besé su mano mientras Edward siseaba en el asiento trasero.

-"Mantente quieto y te contaremos los detalles Eddie"

Emmett golpeó el hombro lleno de veneno de Edward, tembló, causando que Emmett sonriera.

**BPOV**

No puedo creer que fuera tan violenta. Traté de no sumergirme en eso pero mi miedo está alimentando a mi monstruo interior, ya me sentía claustrofóbica por contener el aliento, y estando tan cerca del idiota no estaba ayudándome. Jasper; él puede ayudar, me entenderá.

"_Cielo, necesito ayuda"_

"_Que pasa? Tus emociones no lucen muy bien" _Me envió una ola de tranquilidad y traté de no suspirar de alivio.

Me sentía sofocada, es desorientador no ser capaz de respirar. Encima de eso estoy tratando de lidiar con lo violenta que fui, fui un monstruo. Me alegra que pudiera defenderme, pero santa mierda era completamente malvada.

"_Isabella tu vampiro interno salió a relucir. Fue un mecanismo de defensa. Serás más capaz de controlarlo una vez que pase el primer año. Estuviste asombrosa allá"_

"_Es sólo que no puedo creer que asesiné a alguien, Jazz"_

"_Cariño, no intentes pensar en esto en términos humanos. Eres un vampiro. Ese recién nacido que mataste formaba parte de un plan para asesinar a personas que no se lo merecían. La familia Cullen era su objetivo principal, se habrán equivocado con nosotros pero no merecen morir. Encima de eso las actividades del ejército pudieron haber alertado a los Volturi si no los hubiéramos detenido. Tuvimos suerte de acabar con esto antes de que empezara. Los Volturi son nuestros líderes, hay que evitar encontrarse con ellos lo más que se pueda. Además, piensa en los humanos que Victoria hubiera transformado para aumentar su ejército, sin mencionar los humanos que hubieran sido sacrificados para poder alimentar el ejército"_

"_Tienes razón, es una vergüenza que no pudimos detenerla antes de que reclutara a los primeros"_

"_Isabella, escucha bien. COSAS. PASAN. Evadimos un desastre y el trabajo del cabrón allá no nos mató con su estupidez. Lo manejaste bien, mi amor. Deja de sentirte culpable por terminar con la existencia de un ser que fue creado para acabar con la nuestra"_

"_Ahora me siento mejor, gracias por la perspectiva." _Pensé en las diferencias entre mi yo humano y mi yo vampiro. Era más segura, fuerte, gloriosa e independiente y la pareja de el hombre más increíble. No pude evitar sonreír. Edward ya no podía deslúmbrame. Estaba segura de que estaba feliz de que pude ponerlo en su lugar. Sonreí a Jazz y apretó mi mano mientras me enviaba una ola de amor.

"_Cuando lleguemos al Parque Nacional tu y yo podremos correr, acortaremos el camino por el bosque. Nos encontraremos con los otros en el camino y nos iremos a Denali. En media hora deberíamos estar llegando a los bosques."_

Edward estaba en la parte de atrás, inconsciente de los pensamientos de todos. Mantuve mi escudo queriendo darles a los demás su privacidad. Rose siguió mirándolo fieramente mientras Emmett se distraía molestándolo. Traté de detener mi risa pero no pude. "_Bueno, ahí va el resto de mi aire"_ Jasper me sonrió, sabiendo el objetivo de mi diversión.

Nos acercamos al bosque y Rose condujo mientras Emmett se quedó en el asiento trasero con el cabrón. Tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Edward y le estaba enseñando la manera apropiada de tratar a una dama.

Amo a mi hermano oso. Jasper y yo corrimos, finalmente respirando aire fresco. Me sumergí en las esencias a nuestro alrededor.


	15. Chapter 15

I Did it My Way

Chapter 15

**BPOV**

Jasper y yo nos habíamos adentrado 5 kilómetros en el bosque. Inspiré grandes cantidades de aire, sintiendo como la tensión abandonaba mi cuerpo. Capturé el olor de un león y corrí hacia él. Rápidamente rompí su cuello, penetré su piel con mis colmillos y dejé salir un gruñido. Se sentía tan bien.

Enterré el cuerpo y me volteé hacia mi compañero quién se había alimentado del venado que mi presa había cazado. Nuestros ojos volvieron a su dorado natural, Jasper se inclinó a besar mi cuello tomando mi seno mientras lo hacía.

Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y lo atraje hacia mí presionando nuestros cuerpos. Lo necesitaba enseguida. Urgentemente le quité sus pantalones mientras él acariciaba mi cuerpo, lo tiré al suelo colocándome encima de él, me penetré y empecé a moverme. Jasper me tomó de las caderas haciéndome mover más y más rápido hasta que juntos alcanzamos el orgasmo.

Nos besamos y gemíamos por aire. Recordando que nuestra familia estaba esperando por nosotros, nos levantamos lentamente y nos vestimos. No había ni una sola rotura en nuestra ropa, me sentía orgullosa de mi misma. Sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor mientras él acariciaba mi cuello._ "Deberíamos volver a ponernos en marcha, probablemente los demás se estén impacientando"_

Demonios. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en lo que quería hacerme después, se imaginó tomándome en diferentes posiciones y lugares. _"Sería bueno hacerte el amor en una cama por una vez, Mayor"._

Con un último beso nos dirigimos corriendo a los vehículos. Los demás llevaban 10 minutos esperándonos, Emmett y Rose estaban sosteniendo a Edward a la fuerza en la parte de atrás del auto. Podía oler la esencia de nuestro sexo. Me sentí mal por poner a Em y a Rose en esa posición, pero las sonrisas en sus rostros disminuyeron la culpa considerablemente. Estaban disfrutando el hecho de que Edward estuviera temblando, supongo que era su forma de cobrarle por los meses de tortura por los que había puesto a su familia. El haberles prohibido de contactar a Jasper y a mí les había dolido mucho, y Edward siempre los había subestimado desde que se habían integrado a la familia.

**JPOV**

Ya no estábamos tan lejos de los Cullen. La ira de Edward estaba cacheteándome, sostuve la mano de Iz para poder controlarme y no arrancarle la cabeza. No había tenido mi tiempo a solas con él, a pesar de que después de haber visto lo que Iz le hizo me controlaría un poco. Limitaría mi "discusión" con Edward a una demostración de las emociones que Isabella sintió cuando se fue.

La casa de los Denali estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Peter dio la vuelta a alta velocidad, pudimos escuchar a los brazos de Edward moverse en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Charlotte prontamente le golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, "Se te olvidó que nuestro equipaje está atrás, Peter?"

-"Lo siento querida".

Pude sentir que los nervios y la ira de Isabella aumentaban cuando la casa entró en nuestro rango de visión. Le envié algo de calma, esperando mantener a su monstruo interno a raya pero dejando también que sintiera sus propias emociones. Aparcamos y la familia se acercó. Estaban sorprendidos de vernos.

Iz inmediatamente se bajó, tomó a Edward del cuello y marchó hacia Carlisle. Soltó "Aquí está tu hijo" y lo empujó hacia los Cullen. _"Muy bien hecho mi amor"_

"_Gracias Mayor, te importaría unirte a mí? Te necesito a mi lado." _Iz se irguió toda su altura al frente de los Cullen, esperando que salieran de su estado de shock mientras Edward se levantaba del suelo como un niño petulante. Tomé los brazos de Edward de la parte de atrás de la camioneta y me dirigí hacia ellos, lanzándole los brazos a Carlisle "Dejaré que rearmes al bastardo" y me dirigí hacia Iz. Tomó mi mano _"Te amo Jazz, estuviste brillante"_. Carlisle torció el gesto, desenvolviendo los brazos y trabajando inmediatamente para poder integrarlos a su duelo. El resto del grupo se colocó detrás de nosotros, mostrando de qué lado estaban.

-"Te he extrañado Bella" – Empezó Esme, pude sentir tristeza viniendo de Iz.

-"Las cosas han cambiado Esme. Nos abandonaron a mí y a Jasper, que derecho tienes de sentirte triste?". - Edward interrumpió inmediatamente.

-"Les dije que no te contactaran Bella, no culpes a Esme. Y en cuanto a Jasper, fue decisión de Alice, ella tenía derecho de dejarlo después de todo lo que la hizo pasar"

La náusea que sentí en ese campo donde Alice me dejó volvió, junto con rabia. Esto era una maldita cagada. ¿Porqué Carlisle y Esme no hacían algo?, se suponía que ellos eran los líderes del clan así como nuestros padres. No habían cambiado nada, más bien eran peores.

**BPOV**

Sentí el dolor invadiendo a Jasper, tomé su rostro en mis manos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos "_Ahora estás CONMIGO Jazz, estos jodedores pertenecen a nuestro pasado. Fueron ellos los que te controlaron, no les des ese poder de nuevo. Eres mi pareja, y nadie te lastimará otra vez"_

"_Lo sé Iz, eres mi mundo entero, Edward trajo de vuelta todos los malos recuerdos, no esperaba que llegaran a mí de esa manera"_

"_Ellos NO te lastimarán de nuevo."_

Dirigí mis ojos hacia Edward quién nos veía con curiosidad.

-"Si lastiman a mi compañero una vez más, los acabaré".

Esme tembló. Miré a Jasper de nuevo, estaba mirando a su ex esposa con un odio absoluto.

Alice me miró, con la irritación clara en sus ojos.

-"Te cansarás de eso también, Bella. Estuve con él por décadas. Era el amor de mi vida, pero hay una cierta cantidad de cosas que una chica puede soportar. Lo hice todo por él, fui su niñera más que su esposa así que no te ilusiones tanto con él. Acaso olvidaste como trató de atacarte?"

Me volví hacia ella, tratando de mantener el control. No dejaría que se fuera pensando de esa manera en Jasper.

-"Acaso tú olvidaste que era una humana sangrando en un cuarto lleno de vampiros? Olvidaste que él podía sentir todas sus jodidas emociones? Por supuesto que lo hizo. Olvidaste que Edward me arrojó a esos platos Alice? Olvidaste que todos ustedes tuvieron que dejar el cuarto aparte de Carlisle? Siempre estuve malditamente consciente de que mientras me quedara como humana había riesgo de que un vampiro atacara. Él nunca pensó en herirme, actuó sólo por instinto".

Ella se movió incómodamente.

-"Ha fallado otras veces, tuvo al menos 5 fallos durante nuestro matrimonio. Como harás cuando tengas que detener tu vida porque él está arruinado?"

-"Alice, le quitaste su independencia. Tomaste todo lo que él era y lo arrojaste a un estilo de vida con exposición a muchos humanos, no estaba solo sujeto a su sangre. Estaba sujeto a adolescentes llenos de hormonas. Hacer un cambio tan drástico sería difícil para cualquiera, especialmente cuando el supuesto apoyo que recibes espera que lo arruines y mire todos los pensamientos y decisiones que tomas"

-"No puedes confiar en él Bella. Es un monstruo! Puedes ver sus cicatrices, acaso él te ha hablado sobre su pasado? Usa eso como una excusa para su control de mierda! Edward también se alimentó de humanos en su pasado y fue capaz de sostener una relación con su cantante! Tienes mucha Fé en Jasper."

Me sentí tentada a dejar salir a mi monstruo. Le mostraría un monstruo de verdad. Mis ojos se oscurecieron y tragué, tratando de contener el veneno.

-"Primero, Edward ELIGIÓ alimentarse de humanos, Jazz nunca tuvo opción. Fue jodidamente torturado por una perra sádica y le dijeron que esa era su única opción. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, sobrevivió. Segundo, tan pronto como otra opción se le presentó él inmediatamente la tomó. Alice, él permitió que Peter y Charlotte escaparan, eso suena como las acciones de un monstruo? Cuando regresaron por él dejó la guerra, odiaba los asesinatos, estaba destruyéndolo lentamente y aún se siente culpable por su pasado. Cuando le mostraste otro camino, uno libre de muerte, inmediatamente lo tomó. Se ha probado a sí mismo, una y otra vez. Podrá haber fallado, pero no ha herido a nadie intencionalmente desde las Guerras Sureñas."

Alice se calmó, pero Edward decidió intervenir.

-"Bella, amor, su propia compañera lo dejó. Qué clase de vampiro abandona a su compañero?"

Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que decía? Él me dejó! Me destruyó y estaba enseñándome sobre como juzgar a una pareja? Jasper había soportado demasiado.

-"Tú sabrías acerca de eso, verdad Edward?"

Edward cayó al suelo bajo la mirada de Jasper, estaba enviándole las emociones que había sentido cuando me visitó en Forks.

-"Le dijiste a Isabella que no la querías, que no la amabas. Dijiste que encontrarías otra distracción. Hiciste que su mejor amiga y su familia la dejaran como basura. La dejaste en el bosque, perdida por la mayor parte de la noche. Si no hubiera sido por los Quileute hubiera muerto allí".

Observé admirada mientras Jasper se dirigía a Edward.

-"La dejaste desprotegida, Laurent torturó y asesinó a su padre. Hubiera llegado a Iz si no hubiera sido por nosotros." - Incrementó el dolor en las emociones. – "Esto es lo que sintió cuando encontramos su casa completamente quemada, con el cuerpo de su padre en el interior. Este es el dolor con el que ella vivió por meses. Dime Edward, que hizo ella para merecer eso?"

**JPOV**

-"Responde Edward" – pidió Carlisle – "Porqué no le dijiste la verdad? Que fue lo que ella te hizo para merecer esa clase de comportamiento?"

-"Era humana…" - Lo interrumpí con un golpe en el estómago, se encogió como una bola y continuó – "Quería que tuviera una vida normal. Pensé que sería más sencillo decirle que no la amaba"

Rose estaba enojada.

-"Sencillo para ti querrás decir. Eres un maldito cobarde"

Edward se levantó lentamente, había una marca en donde lo había golpeado. Miré a Alice por el rabillo del ojo, estaba sollozando. No pude evitar revolear los ojos.

-"Nunca fuiste mi compañera Alice. Encontré a mi compañera verdadera, es tan diferente como el Cielo y el Infierno"

Me miró, ooh sí que estaba enojada.

-"Bueno, disculpa por haber tratado de ayudarte"

-"Me introdujiste a esta dieta, pero luego trataste de cambiar quien era"

-"Ok entonces, quién eres? El Mayor Sureño? El apenas contenido monstruo que teníamos que tolerar? Quién mierda te crees que eres Jasper?"

Sentí algo estallar en mi compañera, se movió rápidamente, apareciendo de repente tras Alice. Hundió sus dientes en el hombro de Alice, introduciendo veneno en la herida. Si hubiera sido humano mis oídos estarían sangrando por el grito que salió de Alice. Peter dio un paso adelante.

-"Él es el Mayor Jasper Whitlock, Alice. Hablamos sobre esto la primera vez que nos encontramos. Te dije que necesitaba tiempo para reconciliarse con su pasado antes de ser forzado a estar en la eterna Secundaria. Ustedes eran ingenuos, tratando de someterlo a varios tratamientos como si fuera una enfermedad lo que tenía. Nunca te tomaste el tiempo de conocerlo realmente."

-"Peter tiene razón – dije en voz alta – Las únicas personas en esta familia con las que he podido abrirme completamente son Rosalie, Emmett e Isabella. Edward leyó mis pensamientos y los discutió con la familia antes de que pudiera confiar realmente en ustedes y decírselos yo mismo. Alice no quería oír sobre mi pasado, optando por esconderlo. Carlisle y Esme, ustedes me dieron el espacio que necesitaba pero transfirieron todas las acciones a Edward y Alice"

-"Lo sentimos Jasper" – Esme se movió hacia mí, queriendo abrazarme. Levanté mi mano para detenerla. No estaba listo y mi compañera estaba bajo la influencia de su monstruo interno, que gustosamente heriría a cualquiera que se acercara a mí. Esme lucía dolida, pero le dije que mirara a Isabella. Asintió entendiendo.

Me moví hacia Iz, sería el único que podía alcanzarla. Alice estaba más pálida que de costumbre y completamente horrorizada. No había hecho ningún sonido desde que los colmillos de Iz penetraron su hombro aparte del grito inicial. Llamé a Iz usando nuestro vínculo mental.

"_Hey, querida, estás bien?" _Le envié una ola de calma y sentí como se recuperaba lentamente. Sentí su gratitud. _"Gracias Mayor, perdí el control"_

Sus colmillos se separaron lentamente, liberando a Alice. Tomé a Iz mientras Alice trastabillaba y se escondía detrás de Esme y Carlisle. Teníamos muchas cosas más que discutir con los Cullen, pero también necesitábamos alejarnos de ellos.

-"Jasper, mientras llevas a Iz a cazar nos pondremos al día con los Denali y veremos donde podremos quedarnos". Rose era una salvavidas. Corrimos hacia el bosque para cazar y clamarnos el uno al otro.

**BPOV**

Me sentía bien, un poco incómoda, pero más bien como si hubiera saltado de un avión siendo humana. Cacé a un alce, dos osos y había tomado a Jasper en el bosque. Nos quedamos allí, descomprimiendo todo. Estaba tan orgullosa de Jasper.

Mis pensamientos humanos intentaban liberarse, diciéndome que me sintiera culpable por morder a Alice. Mis pensamientos humanos seguían diciéndome que había sido muy dura. Jasper suspiró y se acercó a mí. _"Necesitas hablar de ello, Iz." _Estaba sonriéndome.

-"Hizo que me molestara. Perdí el control y la mordí, No estuve de acuerdo en que ella dijera que eres un monstruo y luego la mordí"

-"Lo hiciste, estabas defendiéndome, el castigo más común que un vampiro aplica es morder. Es instinto, defender a tu compañero"

-"Es más una ironía. No sé como lo hubiera manejado si hubiera sido humana"

-"Apuesto que hubieras roto tu mano al tratar de golpearle, Iz".

-"Cierto, es sólo que odié la manera en que ella y Edward empezaron a denigrarte por tu pasado. Me siento extraña por haberle marcado de esa manera. Parte de mí está complacida pero otra parte de mí está triste."

-"Lo sé, es la delgada línea que caminamos entre humano y monstruo. Aprenderás a aceptarlo. Personalmente estoy orgulloso de que no la hayas desmembrado".

-"Pensé hacerlo" – Nos reímos.

Me levanté tomando la mano de Jasper. Nuestra ropa estaba insalvable.

-"Bueno, parece que conoceré a la familia entera estando desnuda. Será una excelente primera impresión"

Jasper se encogió de hombros, hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado el hecho de que algo así pasaría al cazar con tu pareja. Todavía tenía que superar mi vergüenza.

Mientras nos acercábamos al final de la línea de árboles sentimos la presencia de Charlotte, nos había dejado un nuevo cambio de ropa. Podría haberla besado.

_No sé si sentirme excitado o perturbado por esa imagen mental, Isabella._

_JASPER!_

Fingió inocencia mientras nos vestíamos y volvíamos a casa de los Denalis.

En el camino nos encontraron Emmett, Charlotte, Rosalie y Peter. Cada uno nos abrazó, asegurándose de que estuviéramos bien.

-"Estuvieron genial, chicos. Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes" – dijo Rose.

-Demonios, sí! Me dio escalofríos la manera en que les reclamaron todo" – Emmett palmeó a Jasper en el hombro.

Sonriendo, Emmett anunció "Rosie y yo hemos tomado una decisión, volveremos a tomar mi apellido como humano, McCarty. Lo decidimos hace semanas cuando los encontramos de nuevo que no podíamos volver con los Cullen, su nombre es la única asociación que tenemos con ellos. Es tiempo de seguir adelante"

-"Que harán ahora?"

Peter me respondió.

-"Se nos unirán a nosotros por un tiempo."

Sabelotodo.

Me sentía feliz por Emmett y Rose, habían pasado mucho tiempo siendo opacados por los dones de Alice y Edward. Había mucho desbalance en esa familia y ahora podían actuar como los adultos que eran. Era como si Emmett pudiera leer mi mente.

-"No más jodida secundaria!" – Emmett gritó, haciendo sonreír a Rose.

-"Gracias a Dios, no puedo soportar estar alrededor de humanos, especialmente adolescentes".

Rose pudo ver mi curiosidad y llenó los espacios en blanco.

-"Odio estar cerca de personas que me recuerden lo que no puedo tener, especialmente cuando son idiotas. Edward pensó que adoraba la atención, pero sólo me gusta recibir la atención de las personas que respeto"

No me sorprende el hecho de que siempre haya estado molesta entonces. Temblé recordando a Mike Newton.

-"Deberíamos relajarnos esta noche con los Denali y dirigirnos al segundo round con los Cullen mañana" – sugirió Jasper – "Esperemos que sea menos violento" _No habría necesidad de violencia si ellos se comportaran._

-"Tal vez" – Emmett guiñó un ojo – "Quiero poder defenderlos como un hermano mayor lo haría".

-"Ok Em, pero deja que Jasper golpee primero". – Chocaron los puños.

-"Suficiente. Vamos a ver a los Denali" – Peter encabezó la marcha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

N/A: Este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir. Me tomó 5 horas leerlo repetidamente para que tuviera un poco de sentido. Rezo a todas las deidades en las que puedo pensar en este momento (Incluyendo al Monstruo de Espagueti Volador) que haya explicado bien el vínculo mental. En mi mente parecía una idea de lo más genial, por Dios espero que parezca igual escrito.

N/T: Ok, así como la autora dice que fue difícil de escribir, lo mismo digo yo de la traducción, es difícil explicar el vínculo mental entre Isabella y Jasper sin enredarse completamente, pero aún así lo intenté y espero haberlo logrado. Una vez más me disculpo por todo el tiempo que me tardé, es sólo que no tengo internet en casa y me conecto de vez en cuando y cuando el trabajo me deja. Pero ya, suficiente blablabla, ya los distraje mucho. Espero les guste el cap. ¡A leer!

**BPOV.**

Nos dirigimos al salón donde cinco vampiros estaban sentados. Fuimos presentados rápidamente y nos ocupamos del asunto importante. Esta era nuestra oportunidad de averiguar por fin que pasaba con esta conexión mental.

Eleazar se concentró en mí, "leyendo" mi don. No le tomó mucho tiempo anunciar.

-"Ella es un escudo"

-"Lo sabemos, pero hay algo más. Tenemos una extraña Empatía y Telepatía entre nosotros. Parece estar limitado a Iz y a mí."

Eleazar estaba profundamente concentrado.

-"No puedo leerlos a ambos a causa del escudo. Pero lo que estás describiendo suena extraño. Jasper, tu vínculo de pareja automáticamente extenderá el poder de tu don para estar más pendiente de tu pareja, pero no es algo que Isabella pueda compartir. Tampoco sé como la Telepatía encaja en sus dones"

-"Se siente realmente extraño, puedo sentir sus emociones como si fueran las mías. Se siente como si fuera algo más allá de mi don. También ella siente lo que yo sin importar cuán lejos estemos el uno del otro. El hecho de que estemos lejos perturba ligeramente esa capacidad que tenemos de sentirnos el uno al otro, pero sin importar qué, siempre está allí"

-"Entonces no es tu don, Jasper. He visto lo suficiente de tu don en el pasado como para saber sus limitaciones. Tu don era claramente visible para mí por el alcance de su poder. Eres un Émpata, pero tu don tiene limitaciones, incluso el vínculo de pareja no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para alterarlo"

-"Qué tal a través del veneno? Fue Jasper el que me convirtió" – Siempre me había preguntado qué efecto eso pudo haber tenido en nosotros.

-"Un vínculo de veneno y de pareja es raro, pero por lo que he visto en otras parejas con vínculo de pareja y veneno no ha habido ninguna en la que los dones fueran accesibles en la pareja. Puedes colocar tu escudo sobre mí, Isabella? Puede que sea capaz de leerlos mejor"

Coloqué mi escudo sobre Eleazar y sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

-"No puedo entenderlo! No hay rastro de Empatía o Telepatía en ninguno de sus dones"

Emmett se sentó viendo todo a su alrededor y pensó en voz alta "Tal vez no sea un don, tal vez sea parte del vínculo entre ellos". Todos los ojos se dirigieron a él "Creo que estás en lo correcto, Emmett" nos quedamos momentáneamente paralizados ante las palabras de Eleazar.

Carmen nos miró.

-"Podrías permitirme entrar a tu escudo? Puede que sea capaz de leer aspectos de su vínculo a través de sus auras"

Asentí y tan pronto como coloqué el escudo sobre ella, cayó al suelo. Eleazar se apresuró a su lado "Que pasó?" Ella respiraba rápidamente.

-"No lo sé. No había visto nada como eso, era tan brillante. Pude ver pocos detalles de los que soy capaz de ver normalmente, pero pude ver las características básicas de cada aura. Lo extraño es que; había algo borroso entre Jasper e Isabella, como si estuvieran unidos"

-"Compañeros de Alma?" (Soulmates)

-"Más que eso Isabella. No lo entiendo, tienen muchos vínculos. Puedo ver su vínculo emocional, ese sería el primer vínculo que se creó entre ustedes. Luego su vínculo de veneno y de pareja que están unidos pero hay algo borroso entre las dos auras." – Carmen miró a Jasper – "Aún extraño, tu aura ha cambiado. Antes lucía ligeramente oscura, descolorida y opaca. Ahora está brillante. No sé decirlo de manera que tenga sentido. Siempre supe que tu aura más oscura se debía a lo que sufriste en tu pasado. Ahora parece nueva, limpia"

Nos quedamos asombrados, Jasper había sanado? No sé cómo es posible sanar después de décadas de restricción, tortura y sufrimiento.

Jasper y Yo le explicamos al grupo los altos y bajos de nuestra relación. Como conocí a los Cullen, embobarme por Edward, James persiguiéndome hasta Phoenix, el cumpleaños inútil, los Cullen abandonándonos, la carta de disculpas de Jasper, la muerte de mi padre, la huída de Forks, el entrenamiento con los Whitlock, convertirme en vampira y ser pareja de Jasper.

-"Ambos han pasado por un inmenso sufrimiento en el pasado. Jasper, necesito que me muestres lo que sintió Isabella cuando se fueron, el efecto que los Cullen tuvieron en ella" – dijo Eleazar, Jasper fue a discutir con él, pero levantó su mano silenciándolo. Jasper asintió y se concentró. Tan pronto como las emociones llegaron a Eleazar, cayó. Rose y Emmett me miraron asombrados, mis emociones humanas hicieron que un vampiro aterrizara sobre su trasero.

-"Déjame sentirlo, necesito saber qué le hicimos" – gruñó Emmett.

-"Yo también" – añadió Rose.

Jasper los estudió por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros. Temblaron violentamente ante el peso sobre sus hombros. Una vez que Jasper retiró el dolor ambos se quedaron pálidos, casi como si estuvieran catatónicos.

-"Estabas rota" – Eleazar ahogó un grito en mi dirección, Jasper lo miró, añadiendo "La última vez que sentí emociones tan poderosas fue en las Guerras Sureñas, Isabella siempre se sintió fuerte como humana, pero cuando la vi de nuevo sus emociones eran iguales a las de los vampiros que nacían en medio de la guerra".

-"¿Eso fue antes o después de que su padre falleciera?"

-"Antes" – Jasper respondió por mí. Emmett y Rose se encogieron, era mucha información para comprender. Se agarraron de las manos, desesperados por apoyo. Era frustrante, ya no sentía ese dolor, quería regresar al tema principal "Estoy mejor ahora chicos" No quería su lástima, ya era más fuerte. Claro, había estado rota en el pasado, pero no quería sumergirme en el hecho de lo que podría haberme convertido.

Eleazar aclaró su garganta para hablar "Un dolor como ese es más allá de lo físico. Rompe el alma. Creo que el color oscuro del aura de Jasper pudo haber sido un indicativo de su alma siendo rota. Ambos han sanado. Colocando de lado esa información por un momento miremos a sus otros vínculos. Tengo una teoría. Su primer vínculo fue emocional, se creó inicialmente cuando empezaron a enviarse cartas. El haber pasado por un dolor emocional similar de abandono, la dependencia emocional que sintieron encendió algo entre ustedes… Se fortaleció cuando los Whitlock visitaron Forks y continuó fortaleciéndose después de lo que pasó con el padre de Isabella. El cuidado de Jasper por Isabella usando su don aseguró su vínculo por él. Un vínculo emocional así de fuerte normalmente toma años para crearse, pero pasó más rápido ya que Jasper trató de ayudar a Isabella con su don.

Peter intercedió "Lo mismo puede decirse de su reacción a nuestra historia de lo que pasó en el Sur. Nos apoyó, incluso después de haber oído todo sobre nuestro pasado"

-"Correcto Peter, el vínculo emocional está balanceado entre ellos. Sin embargo, otro vínculo se formó junto con el de veneno. Fue antes de que el vínculo de pareja se formara, así que cuando se formó fue más intenso de lo que normalmente sería"

-"Pensé que eso era a causa de mi don"

-"Tu don no puede hacer tantas cosas Jasper. Esto es algo completamente diferente. Algo emocionante"

-"Creo que cuando Jasper mordió a Isabella no sólo transfirió su veneno. Pienso que el fuerte vínculo emocional y el potencial de pareja sumado al de veneno causó que parte de sus almas rotas se intercambiaran. Creo que el alma de Jasper contiene un fragmento de el alma de Isabella y viceversa."

Silencio absoluto. Todos estaban tratando de comprenderlo. Eleazar continuó "Nunca había escuchado de algo como esto pero tiene sentido. Por lo que describiste, tus partes vampíricas estuvieron más calmadas después de que Isabella fue convertida. Si estoy en lo correcto, es porque parte de tu alma gemela está permanentemente unida a ti, estableciendo el vínculo de pareja después de que compartieron emociones más intensas. Fue a causa del reconocimiento de tu alma gemela, interna y externamente, que ambos sanaron"

"Además, explica como ambos aparentan estar tan bien después de el horror por el que ambos han pasado. Las parejas son capaces de brindar confort por la proximidad de su alma gemela. Gravitamos naturalmente hacia nuestras parejas, así que compartir parte de tu alma rota con tu pareja puede sanar un alma rota".

Rose miró a Jasper "Tiene sentido Jazz, estabas completamente diferente cuando te vimos. Nunca había visto un cambio tan drástico en nadie, estás notablemente más feliz y más reticente a estar en un clima emocionalmente negativo". Asintió en respuesta. "También explica el vínculo mental"

Eleazar rió "Es una manera de describirlo, iba a llamarlo vínculo de alma. Por supuesto que el único que podría confirmar esto sería Marcus Volturi. Carmen puede leer tu aura, la cuál es una interpretación de tu alma, pero Marcus puede ver vínculos claramente"

-"NO" todos gritaron. Eleazar respondió inmediatamente "No sugerí involucrarlos a ellos, Whitlocks, simplemente estaba estableciendo el hecho de que Marcus sería el único capaz de confirmar mi teoría del vínculo de almas"

Nos sentamos relajados. Lo último que necesitábamos era que los Volturi se involucraran, había escuchado mucho sobre ellos en mi tiempo viviendo con los Whitlock. Ellos eran despiadados y yo era la prueba viviente de la violación a las reglas.

**JPOV**

Después de las revelaciones de esta noche necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas con mi pareja. Tomé su mano, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y la llevé a la habitación que los Denali habían preparado para nosotros. Era un modesto cuarto con muebles oscuros, siempre me sentí cómodo en esta habitación.

Entré junto con Isabella a la habitación_ "Oh por Dios, son todos los vampiros diseñadores de interiores?"_

Reí, Amo cuán impredecible es. _No hermosa, hemos estado en este mundo el tiempo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que nos gusta. Sin mencionar que es imposible arruinar un cuarto si conoces a Esme Cullen. _Ella sonrió y asintió. Ambos nos sentíamos un poco abrumados por las revelaciones de nuestra relación.

No había nada que decir, sólo nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. La llevé a la cama y nos acurrucamos, tomándonos fuerte. Nos quedamos así por horas, completamente contentos.

Cerca de la medianoche Isabella se estiró entre mis brazos. _Jazz, cariño? _La miré a los ojos _este efecto que tenemos sobre nosotros, sólo me preguntaba qué efecto tendría entre el Mayor y mi vampiro interno. Sé que están tranquilos por nuestro Vínculo de Alma (N/T: Soul Bond), me preguntaba si pueden comunicarse como nosotros._

_No lo sé. Creo que lo hacen pero es limitado, puedo sentirlo cuando cazamos juntos y cuando estamos e modo de pelea. Creo que la línea entre nosotros y nuestros monstruos se ha vuelto borrosa. El Mayor quiere las mismas cosas que yo quiero así que no tengo que controlarlo tanto._

_Eso es bueno, aún no sé mucho acerca de él. Lo he visto salir, pero me gustaría saber más de él._

Sentí su deseo incrementarse, El Mayor lo aprobaba, definitivamente. Solía estar asustado del hecho de que el Mayor saliera mientras estaba teniendo sexo. Siempre tenía que controlarlo cuando era Jasper Hale lo que hacía que estuviera más molesto y fuera difícil de controlar. Dios, no es de extrañar que tuviera problemas de control. Isabella solo había conocido al Mayor cuando estaba fuera de control de sí misma. La percepción del Mayor sería diferente bajo estas circunstancias.

Iz me sacó de mis pensamientos, besando mi cuello al tiempo que ronroneaba. _Déjalo salir, Jazz. Quiero jugar con el Mayor. _Sus ojos estaban negro profundo, pero aún era mi Isabella. Sonreí y me concentré en los pensamientos oscuros pulsando en mi cabeza. Nunca la lastimaría, ninguna parte de mí podría destruir a Isabella, jamás.

Mis ojos oscurecieron y mis labios se curvaron en la sonrisa que llevé por décadas. Instantáneamente me arrojé a ella, sosteniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Sentí a mi pecho vibrar en un profundo ronroneo. Deslizando una uña por su cuerpo rompí su ropa, enseguida ella movió sus caderas, moviéndose más hacia mí.

No sentí miedo, solo deseo. Esta era la primera vez para mí, las mujeres que tuve en el Sur siempre tenían miedo burbujeando debajo de la superficie de su deseo, incluso María. A diferencia de ellas, mi compañera no tenía nada que temer. Lamí hacia abajo por su costilla alcanzando su ropa interior y rompiéndola al instante. Solté sus manos, manteniendo contacto visual y moviéndome entre sus piernas.

Deslicé mi lengua por su región sur mientras movía sus caderas hacia mí. Hice círculos con mi lengua alrededor de su clítoris e introduje un par de dedos dentro de ella.

-"Oh mierda, Mayor".

Ronroneé más fuerte, causando que ella temblara. Mordí ligeramente su clítoris, moviendo mis dedos más rápido. Deshice mis pantalones y empecé a jalar de mi miembro, a ritmo con lo que le hacía con mis dedos.

Cuando estuvo más mojada y empezó a comprimir sus músculos la volteé, tomé sus caderas y me introduje profundamente dentro de ella, ambos dejando salir un fuerte rugido. Mi compañera había salido a jugar.

Sentí shock viniendo desde abajo y sonreí. Es cierto, pendejos. Nunca han tenido nada tan bueno como esto. Seguí deslizándome adentro y afuera, asombrándome ante la estrecha calidez. Mía. Era la única persona que estaría allí y ningún otro podría experimentar a mi compañera de esta manera. Destrozaría a cualquiera que lo intentara. Nuestra lujuria alcanzó su cima mientras pensaba en las maneras de destripar a cualquiera que se metiera en medio de mi compañera y yo. Estuve felizmente sorprendido al sentir la alegría de mi compañera hacia mis violentos pensamientos, ella era absolutamente perfecta.

Llegamos al clímax, nuestras emociones fluyendo a través de mí y hacia todos aquellos cercanos a nosotros. Salí de ella y la coloqué a mi lado. _Mía, _mi mente gritó. _Mío, _su voz resonó en mi mente. Ronroneábamos, nuestros monstruos estaban completamente satisfechos.

Había sido tan sencillo el ver al Mayor como otra personalidad dentro de mí. Como si fuera una persona sufriendo de trastorno de personalidad múltiple. La verdad es que no era así. Yo era él, sólo que fuera de balance. El Mayor existía para ayudarme a lidiar con la guerra, era mi mecanismo de defensa. Un manto de seguridad que felizmente abracé para escapar del asesinato y mi conciencia. Entonces se me ocurrió, había explicado a Isabella su monstruo interno, pero me rehusaba a aplicar esa información a mí mismo.

No éramos dos entidades diferentes habitando el mismo cuerpo. Yo me había dividido a mí mismo, y creé otra personalidad para que encajara con la persona que pensé era mi compañera, Yo creé a Jasper Hale para Alice. Me había sofocado tanto que mi rabia se llevó lo mejor de mí y mi mecanismo de defensa apareció. El instinto era el que controlaba, furioso Mayor Sureño. Necesitaba recuperar el balance. Ahora podía hacer eso fácilmente gracias a Iz. Además, como ella no quería herir humanos, cada parte de mí tampoco quería herir humanos. Nos ayudábamos mutuamente a ganar control.

Esto era lo que necesitaba. Esto era lo que me faltaba.

**BPOV**

Miré a Jasper a los ojos, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Por tanto tiempo había estado bajo el control de otros, pero ahora era libre finalmente. María nunca lo torturaría de nuevo y Alice nunca lo contendría. Nadie podría manipular a mi compañero nunca más, podía ser él mismo.

Estuvimos acostados juntos, enredados, el sol iluminando nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Era el perfecto cliché. Un golpe en la puerta rompió la calma, rápidamente nos cubrimos cuando Peter entró, su cara seria. Su comportamiento normal incluiría risas, bromas de doble sentido y tonterías. Jasper se levantó, vistiéndose rápidamente. Me lanzó mis ropas para que pudiera cambiarme debajo de las sábanas. La última vez que ví a Peter tan solemne fue cuando estaba ayudándome luego de que mi padre murió. Sus palabras trajeron la neblina a mi mente, la pérdida de mi control y un miedo incontrolable.

-"Los Volturi están en camino".

Mi mente cambió, la electricidad nos rodeó y me entregué a mi monstruo.

N/A: Esta pequeña nota de autor la usaré para intentar simplificar lo del Vínculo mental.

Si alguna vez has leído Harry Potter, piensa en los Horcruxes sólo que diferente. Esto es vagamente "Horcruxy" (Oh miren, inventé una palabra!).

Resumido:

2 personas que han sobrevivido a un montón de mierda, se apoyaron el uno al otro a través de dicha mierda – VÍNCULO EMOCIONAL

Las 2 personas con el vínculo emocional son también compañeros potenciales (uno es un vampiro y la otra es humana así que el potencial de la relación no está claro aún) añade veneno y oops un intercambio de almas ocurre – VÍNCULO DE ALMAS – VÍNCULO MENTAL

Pero espera! Aún hay más

2 COMPAÑEROS POTENCIALES con un Vínculo de Almas hacen algo que hace que el vínculo de pareja se complete (algo así como imprintarse, ya saben los lobos, algo pasa y voilá! Pareja!)

El emparejamiento oficial significa que las almas de cada individuo son atraídas como imanes – aún así, tienen un pequeño pedazo de alma de su amado ya dentro de ellos. Esto causa felicidad instantánea: que el alma se "repare".

N/T: Ok, tengo que decirles, este capítulo fue bien difícil de escribir, para serles sincera, si me hubieran visto a través de un huequito verían que me rascaba la cabeza varias veces tratando de darle sentido a este enredo xD porque si para ella era difícil explicarlo en inglés para mí era doble difícil explicarlo y traducirlo ^^' pero bueno, espero no haberles enredado y si tienen alguna pregunta dejen un review. Besos! Xoxo

N/T2: Alguien más sintió que todo se calentaba en la parte donde el Mayor sale a jugar? Yo sí, y eso que tengo aire acondicionado *perv*


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

N/T: Hola chicas y chicos (¿hay chicos por aquí? ¡O.O! xD) Jajaja hagamos algo, cada vez que me demore en actualizar dejen un review exigiendo que actualice o si no cancelarán mi suscripción al calendario anual del Mayor Jasper (¿?) Jajaja basta de chistes, sé que lo que quieren es leer así que no les entretengo más. Les recuerdo que esto no es mío, yo sólo traduzco =P y tengo al Mayor Jasper detrás de mí dándole un masaje a mis hombros cansados…

A pocos capítulos del final…

**JPOV**

Mi compañera está en peligro. Los mataré, maldita sea que lo haré. Ellos no la herirán. Paseé a través del cuarto gruñendo. Peter estaba quieto en el rincón más alejado, manteniendo una posición sumisa. Habló lentamente.

-"¿Mayor?"

Rugí en su dirección. Rápidamente continuó, esperando que no lo destrozara miembro por miembro.

-"Tu compañera te necesita, ha perdido el control".

Me detuve, tenía razón. Pude sentir mi ira descendiendo a un nivel manejable mientras la necesidad de mi compañera por mí se incrementó.

-"Déjanos Peter, estoy en control ahora"

Salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, sabiendo que un paso en falso podría destruirlo.

Iz nos había rodeado a ambos en su bola de electricidad, sus ojos estaban negros y estaba tan quieta como una estatua. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación por un peligro que ella pudiera detener. Este era su monstruo en la máxima expresión. Era fría, calculadora y hermosa. Su voz entró en mi mente, trayendo mis pensamientos más oscuros. _Los mataremos a todos Mayor, no nos tocarán. _Todo empeoraría si no me controlaba.

_Haremos planes, querida, no nos tocarán, pero debemos manejar esta situación cuidadosamente. Tal vez no necesitemos luchar. Ellos son cercanos a Carlisle, necesitamos información antes de atacar._

_Por supuesto._

Le envié una fuerte dosis de calma y su escudo se desvaneció, sus ojos volviendo a su dorado oscuro. _Vamos a cazar, luego podemos ir_ _donde los Cullen para reunir información. _Asintió, ansiosa y molesta pero controlándose.

Antes de correr por el bosque dejamos un cambio de ropa en una mochila cercana a los árboles. Nos aseguramos de compartir nuestra última presa, la conexión que sentimos nos calmó y nos mantuvo alejados de perder el control. Nos bañamos en un río cercano y nos cambiamos la ropa, luego caminamos hacia la casa de los Cullen. Carlisle nos recibió en la puerta, luciendo más cansado de lo que jamás lo había visto.

-"Ya lo saben?"

Asentimos y lo seguimos adentro.

**BPOV**

Reforcé el escudo alrededor mío y de Jasper mientras entrábamos a la casa de los Cullen. Esperaba mantenerlo a salvo del aluvión de emociones. La tensión en la casa no se había disipado desde nuestra confrontación anterior y ahora teníamos que añadir el miedo de la visita de los Volturi.

-"Recibí una llamada de Aro esta mañana" – Carlisle pausó dramáticamente y quise golpearlo. – "Tenía un integrante de su Guardia en Seattle, allí había un problema con recién nacidos. Cuando el guardia llegó se encontró con una extraña escena. Por supuesto, él sabía de nosotros, y el ver un vampiro de ojos dorados siendo atacado por otros seis lo hizo darse cuenta. Especialmente cuando solo dos de los seis atacantes tenían ojos rojos. Aro quería saber acerca de nuestra participación con los recién nacidos. Le expliqué tan bien como pude. Mi hijo, Edward siendo un vampiro atacó. Les dije lo mucho que sabía sobre Bella…" – le gruñí como advertencia – "…lo siento, Isabella, y lo que pasó con los nómadas. En resumen, viene a visitarnos para enterarse de la historia completa. Traerá a Dimitri y a Marcus con él".

Jasper y Peter se relajaron un poco, gracias a Dios que dejarían a Cayo en Volterra. Por lo menos tendríamos una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Espero que Aro esté de buen humor. Supongo que teníamos a la suerte de nuestro lado.

Carlisle se dirigió a Alice "Has visto cuál será el resultado de todo esto?". Ella se encogió de hombros "No puedo ver nada gracias al escudo de Isabella". Pronunció mi nombre como si fuera una maldición, revoleé mis ojos y traté de disminuir mi escudo lo más que pude. Me rendí y salí de la habitación. Me importaba una mierda que efecto tendría. Confiaba más en la intuición de Peter más que en el don de Alice. El don de Peter dependía más de el destino, no las decisiones. Regresé con los Denali, prefería pasar un rato con la nueva familia.

Caminé hacia donde estaba Eleazar.

-"Podrías contarme algo más sobre los Volturi, Eleazar? Sé acerca de sus dones y reputaciones, pero tú debes de saber más acerca de sus personalidades" – Él asintió.

-"Usualmente las personas no preguntan eso, Isabella. Me alegra que hayas considerado hablar conmigo acerca de eso. Como podrás entender, su reputación es suficiente como para asustar a los inmortales. Los Whitlocks, mientras respetaban su autoridad, han visto la ira de la Guardia. Las Guerras Sureñas fueron cuidadosamente monitoreadas por Cayo y sus amigos. María y su ejército fueron destruidos luego de que Jasper fuera liberado por Peter y Charlotte. Es un sentimiento profundo, el perder a tu creador. Uno que causó una gran ambivalencia* en Jasper, la odiaba, pero compartía un vínculo de veneno con ella. Por supuesto que lo superó hace mucho tiempo. Es un hombre fuerte. Como sabes, los Volturi son liderados por Aro, Marco y Cayo. Mencioné a Marcus y a su poder anoche, es un buen ser, pero ha sufrido muchas tragedias. Aro es excéntrico, pero de buena manera. Cayo tiene una tendencia a matar primero y hacer preguntas después. Su experiencia con las Guerras Sureñas y la caza de los Hombres Lobo lo amargaron. Sabes quiénes nos visitarán, Isabella? Me temo que puedo pasar toda la noche hablando acerca de mi vieja familia."

-"Marcus, Aro y Dimitri"

-"Excelente, Te llevarás muy bien con todos ellos. Dimitri era nuevo cuando me fui con Carmen. Es amistoso, muy serio, pero simpático"

-"Gracias Eleazar. Estaba preguntándome como fuiste capaz de dejar la Guardia. Recuerdo a Edward diciéndome que a Aro le gusta coleccionar personas con dones".

-"Él es así, pero no es irracional. Nos hicimos buenos amigos y soy feliz de proveerle ayuda tanto como a él le complace ayudarnos a nosotros. Lo mismo pasó con Carlisle, se fascinaban el uno al otro. Su civilidad y hambre por aprender los hizo amigos. Carlisle parece haber olvidado eso. Aro pregunta regularmente sobre él, pero la inmersión de Carlisle en el mundo humano hace difícil mantener el contacto. Puedo contarte un secreto, Isabella?"

-Absolutamente, pero puedes confiar en mí aún con mi vínculo de alma? Preferiría no guardar ningún secreto con Jasper."

-"Él se beneficiará de mi secreto también. De hecho, porqué no hablamos de esto esta noche? Ellos deben estar estresados allá con los Cullen y lo que tengo que decirles les traerá a ti y a tu familia gran consuelo"

-"Gracias. He estado preocupada. Por la manera en que ellos hablan sobre eso, pensé que seríamos masacrados" – Se rió, sabía algo que nos mantendría calmados cuando los Volturi vinieran. Gracias a Dios.

-"Nada más prométeme que los Cullen no se enterarán, Isabella, Aro quisiera encargarse de ellos personalmente". Asentí y decidí volver junto a mi pareja.

A lo largo de la conversación con Eleazar había sentido punzadas de rabia y miedo. Sabía que pertenecían a Jasper y me concentré en la calma que sentía. Cuando llegué a la puerta blanca del lugar donde los Cullen se estaban alojando, sentí la neblina en la mente de Jasper. Mierda! Está perdiendo el control. Corrí hacia él, nos cubrí a ambos con mi escudo y tomé su rostro en mis manos. _Cariño, está bien. Lo superaremos, tengo información que podemos discutir esta noche. No dejes que se metan en tu cabeza. Mayor, concéntrate en mis sentimientos. _Lo besé, dejando que los recuerdos de la conversación con Eleazar llegaran a su mente mientras nos sosteníamos el uno al otro. Lo mantendría con los pies en la tierra. Inhaló profundamente y me miró a los ojos. Sus recuerdos comenzaron:

**Vi a Jasper mirando feo a Alice. "Ves algo Alice o puedo traer a mi compañera de regreso?". Sus ojos se desenfocaron. Edward gruñó, enfureciéndose más a cada segundo. "Aro está decepcionado con la manera en que hemos manejado la situación con Bella. La miré dirigiéndose al bosque con los tres Volturi" Respondió Alice. Peter lucía desconcertado pero preguntó "Tocó la mano de alguien?" Jasper pensó que debería preguntarle a Peter que significaba esa pregunta.**

"**Pelearemos con ellos, nadie me va a quitar a Isabella" Edward se estaba engañando. No sé como Jasper había aguantado tanto, yo lo hubiera decapitado allí mismo. Carlisle se estaba hartando y temía que hubiera una confrontación entre Edward y los Whitlock. "Edward, Isabella es la compañera de Jasper. No provoques al Mayor, hay cosas más importantes que discutir" Edward asintió y se sentó, la mente de Jasper pendía de un hilo.**

**Carlisle continuó "Aro es un viejo amigo mío. Desafortunadamente, no he hablado con él desde hace un siglo. Construí una familia, una carrera. Aro sabía de nosotros involucrándonos con el mundo humano y lo toleró. Creo que lo hemos llevado demasiado lejos con lo que pasó con Isabella. Esperemos que el hecho de que ella ya no es humana cuente en nuestro favor.**

No podía creerlo. Estaba bromeando? Los Cullen fueron los que corrigieron ese error, no ellos. Jasper continuó con el recuerdo del discurso de Carlisle.

"**Los Volturi son civilizados pero no tienen el mismo respeto hacia la vida humana que nosotros tenemos, las Leyes Vampíricas son absolutas y han sido estrictamente manejadas por Cayo" Carlisle miró a Jasper mientras hablaba "Esperemos que la estadía de Cayo en Volterra nos dé una oportunidad de sobrevivir"**

**El recuerdo de Jasper se movió hacia Rose "Que pasaría si Aro toca una de nuestras manos? Verá que no teníamos ninguna intención de cambiarla, sino abandonarla". Edward se levantó "Lo hicimos por su propio bien, por supuesto que Jasper no podía estar lejos. Fuiste egoísta hermano, el Mayor tomó el control otra vez? Tenías ganas de un bocadillo? Fue por eso que mataste a Bella?" En ese momento me ví a mi misma entrando en la habitación.**

Dejó de mirarme a los ojos, los suyos estaban llenos de dolor. Estaba completamente disgustada con Edward. Me concentré en los pensamientos de Jasper de nuevo, podía sentir disgusto de los Cullen y rabia de parte de los Whitlock y McCarty. _Ni se te ocurra escuchar al niño, eres mejor que eso. Eres MI jodido Mayor, y ningún niño va a menospreciarte ME ESCUCHASTE?_ Tomé los brazos de Jasper y los puse a mi alrededor.

-"Edward Cullen, que sientes cuando tu monstruo interno es liberado? Recuerdas que casi masacraste un salón entero lleno de adolescentes para tener mi sangre? Recuerdas TU pérdida de control? Pasaste una década alimentándote de humanos, sabiendo que había otra opción. Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre "ir por un bocadillo" y convertir a alguien. Como te atreves a cuestionar a Jasper? Tú, jodido cobarde. Como las cosas no van como quieres juegas con las inseguridades de las personas. Eso, para mí, es un acto monstruoso. Los Volturi vienen a visitar y estás tratando de comenzar una estúpida pelea. Carlisle, esta reunión ha terminado. No permitiré que tu clan dañe a mi familia"

-"Espera un segundo Iz, tienes razón acerca de él. Necesito algo de tiempo a solas con él, necesito dar mi opinión. Podrías esperar aquí? No me demoraré."

Asentí y señalé a los otros a que me siguieran afuera mientras Jasper llevaba a Edward al bosque para divertirse un rato con él. Oh Dios, eso sonó muy mal.

Cuando llegamos afuera Emmett dio vueltas conmigo, saltando y asustando a la fauna local. Peter me dio una palmada en la espalda y dijo:

-"Entonces, si el lado oscuro de Jasper lo llamamos Mayor, cómo es que no tienes un nombre para el tuyo?"

Me encogí de hombros, nunca había pensado en ello. Emmett rió

-"Qué tal Bellzebub?"

-"Dominatriz del infierno?" – Peter sugirió. Emmett tembló, obviamente imaginándome en cuero.

-"Tiene que ser algo con poderosas connotaciones, qué tal Pandora?" Charlotte intentó, negué con mi cabeza vehementemente "Eso llevaría a chistes acerca de mi caja" Emmett tembló de nuevo. Fue una reacción divertida. Peter carcajeó.

-"Señora?" _(N/T: En el original "Mistress", si alguien sabe una mejor traducción, díganme ) _Rose sugirió, Peter y Charlotte temblaron.

-"No, así llamábamos a María, Isabella tiene un corazón puro, no lo manchemos por asociación"

-"Reina de los Condenados?"

-"Nada de Anne Rice, Emmett. Sólo porque soy una vampira que brilla no significa que no tenga dignidad"

-"Qué tal Valkiria?"

-"No creo que luzca bien con un casco de cuernos Char, pero me gusta la ideología tras ello"

-"Princesa del Dolor"

-"Alejémonos de los títulos porno, vale Peter?"

-"La Necromante?" _(N/T: En el original "Necromancer", persona que practica la Necromancia, pero no recuerdo exactamente como se les dice a esa personas *fail*) _

-"Emmett no, no. No despierto a los muertos y estaría asustada si alguien trata de intentar Misil Mágico"

-"Lady Kevlar?"

-"Me gusta la idea de un nombre asociado a mi don, pero no. No Kevlar Petey.

Rose espontáneamente empezó a reír de repente, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-"Lo tengo! El nombre perfecto para tu Lado Oscuro Iz… Rompebolas!"

**Jasper POV**

Dejé que el Mayor tomara el control, mirando a un adolescente insolente en medio de un bosque.

-"Jasper, el Mayor no me asusta. Eres el tipo de monstruo cobarde que le gusta herir humanos. Todas esas personas que masacraste, cambiaste y torturaste, todos los humanos y recién nacidos. Así que evitemos esa mierda. Trata de comportarte como una persona civilizada y hablaremos"

-Hablas lo suficiente por ambos. Vine acá para usar medios más efectivos de comunicación, Edward"

Sonreí malignamente en su dirección. El escudo de Isabella me otorgaba protección permanente de su don. Edward no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le pasaría.

Revoleó sus ojos, él sólo me había visto como Jasper Hale. Mis pensamientos en ese entonces empapados de culpa, con imágenes de personas quienes no merecían morir. Ni siquiera tuve un pensamiento hacia aquellos que si merecían morir. Sabía muy poco sobre mí.

Le envié una dosis de puro dolor emocional, el resultado de el abandono de Isabella. Cayó de rodillas. Mirándome, no emitió ni un solo sonido.

-"Tu don te hace arrogante, Edward. Viste lo que hice a los inocentes, no lo que hice a los que lo merecían"

Me agaché y lo miré a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo que me indicara que había aprendido a través de la experiencia de Isabella.

-"Porqué el bosque? Porqué no terminaste con ella en su casa y le dijiste la verdad?" – Paré el dolor por un momento así él podría hablar sin gritar.

-"Ella me habría seguido si hubiera sabido que aún la amo. Y no la dejé en su casa porque no soportaba la idea de entrar allí. Necesitaba territorio neutral. Podíamos ver su casa todo el tiempo, ella eligió intentar perseguir a un vampiro corriendo a máxima velocidad"

-"Edward, has conocido a Iz más tiempo que yo, has visto cuán adepta a los accidentes es, porqué no te escondiste y te aseguraste de que llegara a casa?"

-"No pude. Dolía demasiado terminar con ella, mi determinación se hubiera roto si me quedaba. Le hubiera rogado que me aceptara de nuevo"

-"Así que en vez de romper tu determinación, la rompiste a ella"

-"Ahora me arrepiento. No hagas como si te importara Jasper, solo apareciste y la robaste. Pudiste haber parado que Laurent la matara en Forks, pero tú terminaste el trabajo cuando la mordiste. No es la misma, mataste lo que quedaba de mi Bella. Jasper, tú eres el monstruo."

-"Edward, la Bella que amabas no existía. Estaba opacada por tu personalidad y la de Alice. La pusiste en un pedestal sin ni siquiera molestarte en averiguar quién era ella en realidad. Pudiste haber sabido un montón de cosas acerca de ella pero no la conocías como persona"

-"Jasper, la convertiste en un monstruo. Solía ser tan frágil y compasiva. Tan increíblemente desinteresada. Ahora es cruel y violenta. La arruinaste"

-"No, le di confianza. Lo único que arruiné, Edward, fue tu percepción de ella. Quién era ella realmente estaba escondida debajo de inseguridades cuando estaba cerca de ti. Ahora es capaz de ser ella misma"

Pude sentir su rabia hirviendo bajo el dolor, escupió veneno en mi cara.

-"Ella era mía Jasper. Ya habías arruinado las cosas con tu pareja así que decidiste tomar la mía."

Limpié el desastre de mi cara. Caminando en círculos alrededor de él, mientras lo mantenía en mi rango de visión, reduje el dolor, llevándolo a casi nada. Ya no estaba incapacitado. Lo llevé a un falso sentido de victoria, esperando a que hiciera el primer ataque. Intenté que razonara a través de la lógica, simplifiqué mis palabras lo más que pude sabiendo que él nunca triunfaría en una batalla de inteligencia. Traté de guiar sus pensamientos en una dirección más saludable. Hice todo lo que pude. Fue realmente sorprendente el hecho de que no haya aprendido a no meterse con nosotros después de lo que Iz hizo. Fue mi hermano así que pensé que le debía hacerle tratar de entender el valor de que las personas tomen sus propias decisiones. No funcionó, ¿cómo podía apelar a su inteligencia cuando eso era lo que le faltaba?

No más, se había enfrentado a mí y a mi compañera lo suficiente. Hice un puño con mi mano mientras él trataba de esquivar. Usé toda mi energía para golpear su esternón. El satisfactorio crujido hizo eco a través de los árboles cuando su esternón se rompió, su pecho se distorsionó mientras sus costillas trataban de salir. Gritos enfermizos salieron de su cuerpo grotescamente distorsionado. Coloqué mi otra mano en medio de su pecho.

-"No faltes el respeto a mí o a mi compañera, Edward. Le causaste dolor casi irreparable, sintió como si su pecho haya sido abierto completamente cundo tú y los Cullen se fueron. Necesitas aprender que tus acciones tienen consecuencias que afectan a los que están a tu alrededor. Voy a mostrarte como tus acciones hirieron a otros. Esto es lo que Esme siente porque la manipulaste para que dejara a su hija"

Dupliqué la culpa y dolor que había sentido estando alrededor de Esme.

-"Los sentimientos de Carlisle no son tan diferentes" – añadí impotencia a la mezcla para recrear lo que él había sentido.

-"La siguiente pertenece a Emmett y a Rose" – el poder emocional estaba llegando a su crescendo, pero no había llegado al tope.

-"Finalmente, esto es lo que Isabella sintió cuando fue abandonada por los Cullen" – el dolor siguió incrementando mientras Edward se retorcí en el suelo – "y esto es lo que sintió mientras veía su hogar reduciéndose a cenizas y olió la carne de su padre quemándose".

El dolor se incrementó. Lo mantuve allí y lentamente lo fui reduciendo.

Mis ojos estaban negros como el carbón, mi lado sádico estaba satisfecho, pero mi hambre se estaba haciendo aparente.

-"No te muevas" – le gruñí. Rompí los cuellos de dos venados y los llevé hacia el cuerpo catatónico de Edward. Empujé sus costillas a su lugar y lo sostuve con una mano mientras lo alimentaba a la fuerza con mi brazo libre. Tomaría alrededor de 10 minutos para el esternón fusionarse para poder dejarlo. Cuando había terminado de consumir un venado, usé mi brazo libre para beber del segundo. Necesitaría cazar de nuevo pronto, pero quería sanar a Edward y llevarlo de vuelta a los Cullen. Estaría bien, pero su pecho dolería por un día o dos.

8 minutos, 35 segundos. Empecé a enviar calma a Edward mientras sostenía su pecho. No se había movido, había estado catatónico todo el tiempo. Funcionaba a mi favor, no quería que me hablara. La vida empezó a retornar lentamente a sus ojos y el miedo empezó a establecerse.

-"Espero que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo, Edward"

Asintió, y temblando, imploró: "No la lastimes por favor. No tortures a Bella así, jamás"

-"Edward, usualmente no soy tan sádico. Isabella es mi vida, nunca la lastimaría de ninguna manera. Ciertamente nunca le causaría ningún dolor, como tú lo hiciste".

Asintió, fue una tregua construida por el miedo.

A los 10 minutos, escuché pasos ligeros acercándose. Alice se acercó a nosotros, recogió el cuerpo de Edward y me dejó diciendo "Me enfermas". L voz de Isabella sonó en mi cabeza: _Jazz, puedo patearle el trasero?_

_Hazlo, hermosa. _Miré mientras ideas bailar dentro y fuera de la mente de Isabella. Quería defender a su compañero, era su derecho.

**N/T: Una vez más quiero disculparme por hacerles esperar tanto tiempo este capítulo. Estén pendientes, que ya subiré el capítulo siguiente **


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

**N/T: Otro capítulo! Espero lo disfruten… A pocos del final.**

**BPOV**

La miré a través de los ojos de mi compañero. A ella le encantaba juzgar, debe ser lo más cercano a una dosis de adrenalina aparte de ir de compras. Solía ser mi amiga, pero las cosas habían cambiado demasiado para Alice y Yo.

¿Que estaba haciendo? Alice se acercó a nuestro grupo, pequeña pero peligros, como un gas. Se paró tan alta como podía, casi alcanzando metro y medio de altura. Llevaba el cuerpo forcejeante de Edward como si fuera un infante. Jasper se les acercó por detrás.

-"Alice, si sigue forcejeando de esa manera podría reabrir su esternón"

Edward se quedó quieto, probablemente asustado de oír la voz del Mayor y por miedo de hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Peter miró a Jasper y levantó una ceja.

-"¿Cirugía cardíaca?"

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-"Sólo quería asegurarme de que todavía tenía su corazón, estaba seguro de que lo había perdido en algún lugar durante sus viajes".

Alice lo miró con furia, gritando de repente.

-"Tú, maldito loco! Abriste su pecho de un puñetazo. Cómo te atreves a hacer chistes sobre ello. Eres un maldito monstruo" – su voz se rompió y sollozó. – ¿Lo ves Bella? Esto es de lo que estaba hablando, personas normales no torturan a otras!" – Pegó su pie contra el suelo, desafiándome a ir en su contra.

-"Alice, porque carajo estás intentando que deje a mi compañero? Admito que si fuera humana probablemente estaría horrorizada, pero si hubiera sido humana no le hubiera quitado los brazos a Edward o roto sus testículos"

-"¿Estás de su lado?" – preguntó incrédula.

-"Es mi compañero, Alice. Lo amo, y para ser honesta estuve tentada a hacerle a Edward un nuevo hoyo en el trasero después de la manera en que le habló a Jasper"

-"Así que es eso, te amarras a él en vez de a tu familia. ¿Sabes lo mucho que eso nos duele?"

Empecé a respirar profundamente, calmándome. No quería causarle más daño, la marqué permanentemente cuando la mordí, de seguro eso significaba que tenía derecho a tener su ataque de cólera. Sin embargo, si insulta a mi compañero otra vez, usaré sus entrañas como joyas.

-"Alice, soy una vampira recién nacida. Estás enfadándome, así que si lo que quieres es que pierda el control y le haga más daño a tu hombro, te sugiero que te tragues tus palabras y regreses con tu familia"

-"Te conozco Bella. No eres una persona violenta, es cierto, me sorprendiste cuando me mordiste, pero eso fue un error. Es entendible que actuarías de esa manera por las personas con las que te relacionas. Honestamente, les tienes lástima? Es por eso que estás tan atada a ellos? Bella, recibieron esas cicatrices mientras actuaban como monstruos, eres mejor que ellos"

-"Alice estás drogada? No les tengo lástima, estoy orgullosa de su jodida fuerza y resistencia. Sobrevivieron el infierno en la Tierra. Además, mi nombre es Isabella. La humana, Bella, murió cuando fue abandonada por las personas que ella pensaba que eran su familia"

-"Por amor de Dios, por qué estás siendo tan dramática ISABELLA. Admitimos que dejarte fue un error, así como lo fue que me hayas mordido. Somos hermanas, sólo estoy cuidándote así que vuelve a casa con los Cullen y olvídate de los anormales. Le duele a Edward verte así"

Edward gimoteó y escuché a Emmett susurrar: "Aquí viene la rompe bolas".

Oh, tú te lo buscaste, perra. Me lancé a Alice mientras ella se quedaba en shock. Pateé su abdomen, justo donde estaba su diafragma, dejándola sin aliento. Cayó al suelo y me senté sobre ella, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, apretando su cuello con mis manos. Un rugido ensordecedor salió de mi boca y Alice trató de apartar mis manos tratando de que la soltara.

-"No somos hermanas Alice, estás tan engañada por ti misma. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con las experiencias de las otras personas así que las juzgas superficialmente. Admiro que fuiste a ayudar a Jazz cuando se sentía perdió después de irse del Sur, pero lo heriste. Continúas haciéndolo. Necesita parar ahora."

No estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo, estaba demasiado ocupada luchando contra algo que tenía más poder que ella. Yo.

Así era como la personalidad de Alice funcionaba, si algo era demasiado difícil para lidiar con ello se sentiría abrumada por el problema y no sería capaz de ver a su alrededor. Jasper siempre la balanceaba en el pasado, pero ella lo dejó. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que la información le llegara a través de las visiones que nunca aprendió a interpretar su entorno. Sus visiones eran su más grande defecto, lo que lo hacía más sencillo para usarlo en mi beneficio.

Ajusté mi posición para no estar más encima de ella. Reduje la presión que estaba añadiendo a su cuello y clavé ligeramente mis uñas en la piel a los lados de su cuello. Estaría pendiente del riesgo de mí penetrando su piel y estaría más concentrada de convencerme a soltarla.

Percibiría esta táctica como si me estuviera ablandando. Había sospechado que su don era el que tomaba las decisiones por ella. Sus acciones reforzaron esa teoría, ni siquiera intentó encontrar una manera diferente de liberarse porque no estaba acostumbrada a pensar por sí misma.

Paró de moverse y miró a mis ennegrecidos ojos, estaba suplicándome con sus ojos. Había visto la misma mirada cuando trataba de hacerme un cambio de look cuando era humana. No era puro miedo por las consecuencias. Era pura manipulación.

La golpeé, de ninguna manera ese truco iba a funcionar conmigo. Una grieta apareció en su mejilla. Ahora si podía oler su miedo.

-"Piensas tan poco de mí, Alice? Un puchero y todo está perdonado? Joder, no lo creo. Me volví inmune a esa forma de chantaje cuando te fuiste" – parecía estar en shock porque ví a través de ella tan fácilmente – "Por Dios, Alice, en verdad piensas tan poco de mí. Cuando me mudé con los Whitlock tenía la sospecha de que solo me veías como una muñeca para vestir, pero esto lo prueba. No me respetas a mí o a mi inteligencia"

Me alejé de ella, estaba manchada (N/T: Figurativamente hablando). Me disgustaba.

-"Que hay de Jasper, Alice, era él solo otro muñeco más para tu colección?"

-"Lo amaba!" – gritó, levantándose – "qué coño importa que quiera que todos luzcan bien, se trata de que nos vean como personas que merecen ser respetadas. Discúlpame por tratar de hacer que luzcas atractiva, discúlpame por tratar de hacer que Jasper luzca normal y encaje. Sólo quería que fuéramos normales!"

Trató de cachetearme, pero agarré su brazo por acto reflejo. La volteé y la golpeé en los riñones, se dobló de dolor. Me di cuenta de que aún estaba sosteniendo su brazo, estaba sorprendida porque estaba desconectado de su cuerpo. Ví un flash en mi visión periférica, Charlotte había tomado una foto. Peter me guiñó y me volteé a seguir con mi tarea. Me impulsé a mi misma a calmarme.

Suspiré, la rabia se fusionó con el asombro de remover otro brazo del cuerpo de alguien.

-"Joder, vamos a ponerte tu brazo de vuelta."

Seguí el ejemplo de lo que Jasper le había hecho a Edward. La llevé al bosque, tomé dos ciervos y esperé mientras el brazo se pegaba al cuerpo al alimentarle el ciervo. Siguió mirándome con furia mientras bebía.

-"No sé lo que Edward vió en ti, Bella. Eres ingenua si crees que puedes cambiar a Jasper. No puedo creer que traté de hacer que lucieras mejor y gasté mi tiempo ayudándote a vestirte bien"

-"Sabes que nunca quise eso, sólo quería ser tu amiga y encajar en tu familia. O recibía halagos con doble significado o era criticada cuando sentía la necesidad de abrazar mi propio sentido de la independencia".

-Ese es el problema Bella. Nunca encajarías con nosotros a menos que te vistieras como nosotros. Tenías que ser hecha para encajar con el estándar de Edward. Tú y Jasper no lo lograron, ahora míralos a ambos" – dijo desdeñosamente.

Me levanté, la golpeé en la cabeza unas cuantas veces y me fui. No me molesté en ver el daño, no me importaba lo suficiente. Cualquier pensamiento 'humano' de culpa fue abandonado en mi despertar, toda acción causa una reacción. Si se acercaba a nosotros de nuevo, le causaría dolor, sería algo así como una terapia de aversión para ella. Me aseguraría de que asociara el nombre Whitlock con dolor y miedo.

**JPOV**

La miré aproximándose, radiando rabia. Se veía tan linda cuando se vengaba. Isabella se había contenido mucho al tratar con Alice, estaba impresionado. Sabía que no había terminado pero estaba contento con el progreso. Marchó directo hacia mí, su monstruo aún llevando las riendas. Tomé su rostro y la besé con toda mi fuerza.

-"Amor, tenemos que hablar acerca de ese nombre Rompe Bolas, me descontrola. Podríamos buscar algo diferente?" – asintió, y pensó _Nunca estuve de acuerdo con nombrar a mi bestia interna Rompe Bolas. Mientras los otros sugerían nombres con connotaciones sexuales o ridículas me sentía agradecida de ser incluída en esta conversación, solo Dios sabe que se les había ocurrido en su conversación inicial._

Pensé por un momento y sugerí lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

-"Qué tal La Vigilante?" Es un simple y franco nombre que lleva a entender el punto sin darte la necesidad de proteger tus partes"

Rió. Me acerqué a su cuello y empecé a besarla de arriba abajo. Dejé que mi voz penetrara su mente.

_Necesitaremos encontrarte unas esposas y un rolo._

_Mayor, será mejor que lleves a cabo esa sugerencia._

_Sí señora Vigilante._

Emmett empezó a sentirse incómoda y aclaró su garganta, esta vez, Peter lo rescató.

-"Creo que Isabella quería que habláramos con los Denali? Sé que esto será beneficioso".

Le gruñimos al mismo tiempo, pero paramos nuestro show público de afecto. Agarrándome por la trabilla (N/T: En Venezuela, así llamamos a esos orificios del pantalón por donde se mete la correa) del pantalón, Iz me llevó a buscar a Eleazar. Mientras más pronto llegáramos, más pronto terminaríamos con la reunión y pasaríamos un tiempo solos.

Lo encontramos en la biblioteca, con la nariz enterrada en un viejo libro. Apartó la vista de su libro, feliz de vernos.

-"De vuelta tan pronto? Me equivoco en asumir que hubo una proverbial paliza?"

Asentí, sentando a Iz en mi regazo. Necesitaba calmarme. Eleazar nos sonrió.

-"De verdad son el uno para el otro. Jasper, créeme cuando te digo; esta reunión con los Volturi irá sin incidentes. Tu compañero y familia estarán bien. Sólo no le digas nada a los Cullen".

No pude evitar sonreír. Necesitaba buenas noticias después de lo que pasó hoy con los Cullen. Peter sonrió y recordé su mirada confusa durante la reunión de esta mañana con la visión de Alice.

Para empezar tenemos a Eleazar, Peter necesitaría toda la información en orden para darle sentido a lo que su intuición le estaba diciendo.

-"Aro sabe casi todo" - Eleazar sonrió traviesamente.

-"Nos matará?" – Emmett soltó.

-"Por supuesto que no, más bien les hará la vida imposible a los Cullen. Por favor mantengan esta información en secreto"

Tanya y los otros entraron, sonriendo como Eleazar.

-"Aro tiene un terrible sentido del humor, pero valdrá la pena ver la expresión en sus caras" – Carmen rió.

Los Denali empezaron a reír mientras nosotros nos recuperábamos lentamente del shock. Emmett fue el primero en unirse a la risa y gritó:

-"La mejor broma de todas!"

-"Sí Emmett, por favor no lo arruines. Nadie puede dejar que los Cullen se enteren"

-"Por cuánto tiempo lo han sabido?" – tenía que preguntar.

-"Años. Aro ha estado muriendo por agarrar a Carlisle. Es algo así como una retribución por irse y no permanecer en contacto. Sin mencionar que Carlisle necesita que lo pongan en su lugar. Humanos y Vampiros no encajan. Aro está bien con la actividad de los Súcubos siempre y cuando el secreto esté a salvo y no mantengamos una relación con un humano. Así que nosotros en el Clan Denali estamos bien. Su principal preocupación es con los Cullen, quiere asegurarse de que no pongan en riesgo el secreto de nuevo. Tampoco le importaría bajarlos uno o dos escalones de su posición. Creo que los humanos se refieren a eso como Intervención"

Jodidamente increíble.

-"Cuando viví en Volterra, Carlisle siempre estaba dándole discursos a los guardias sobre su dieta. Era algo que enfurecía a Cayo que necesitaba a su equipo lo más fuerte posible. Los Volturi si le tomaron algo de respeto a los humanos a causa de Carlisle, pero de ninguna manera iban a cambiarse a una dieta animal. Los Cullen tienen suerte, lo que pasó con Isabella fue una gran violación a nuestras reglas. La preocupación de Aro es asegurarse de que no cometan ese error de nuevo. Carlisle siempre ha sido un hipócrita en eso, dándole discursos a todo el mundo en la santidad de la vida humana mientras él mismo la influenciaba. Es honorable que sea un doctor, pero está poniendo a humanos en peligro por dejar que él y su familia estén en su presencia"

-"Como se enteraron los Volturi de mi?"

-"Yo les dije Isabella" – un coro de gruñidos se escuchó por toda la habitación – "Confía en mi juicio, he conocido a Aro lo suficiente como para saber que hay que mantenernos honestos y confiemos en él. Nunca pondría a un humano en peligro al llevarlo y entregarlo a los Volturi de esa manera. Conversamos regularmente así que me conoce bien y es capaz de mantenerse al día con las últimas noticias"

-"Admítelo Eleazar, chismean como señoras viejas" – Kate rió.

-"Estás llamando a nuestro líder viejo, Kate?" – su tono era burlón, Kate tembló y se disculpó. Había escuchado como la madre de las hermanas Denali fue ejecutada por haber creado un niño inmortal. Inteligentemente, compartían nuestro miedo hacia los hermanos.

-"A Aro le gusta oír las historias más escandalosas, así que cuando Edward huyó para acá después de su primer encuentro con su cantante, supe que a Aro le gustaría el cuento. Edward era uno de esos seres cuya presencia sería molesta. Aro podría haber estado bajo la impresión de que Edward era un arrogante niño rico. Personalmente nunca usé esa frase, pero si el zapato encaja…" – dejó la frase en el aire mientras Tanya empezaba a reírse.

-"Tanya, pensé que estabas enamorada de Edward" – Rose dijo.

-"No, eso sería absurdo. Era divertido meterme con él. Mis hermanas y yo competíamos a ver quién lo molestaba más. Descubrí que el modo más fácil de hacerlo molestar era imaginarnos en posiciones comprometedoras. Un bono adicional para nuestro juego fue la privacidad mental. Así fue como pudimos mantener la broma Volturi en secreto."

Aclaré mi garganta –"Volviendo al asunto, cuál fue la reacción de Aro a Isabella?"

-"Parece curioso, estaba molesto por la manera en la que fue salvada de la camioneta, pero feliz de que haya sobrevivido. Su silencio mental hacia Edward lo intriga. A lo mejor les ofrezca un puesto en la guardia, Jasper e Isabella. Es un gran honor, pero no habrá repercusiones si se niegan. Es solo Cayo quien hace las amenazas. Aro se mostró entretenido a la idea de Edward encontrando una compañera humana y los peligros que afrontaron por ello. Traté de aconsejar a Carlisle sobre qué hacer con Isabella. Carlisle explicó su deseo a ser transformada y la reticencia de Edward de hacerlo. Aro encontró eso gracioso." – Eleazar hizo una mueca, tratando de mantenerse serio.

-"Después de que Demitri vió lo que pasó con Victoria, naturalmente llamó a Aro. Demitri se está quedando en Anchorage en este momento, las chicas se encontrarán con él esta tarde. Cuando te pregunté quién vendría me sorprendí cuando mencionaste a Marco, pensé que iba a traer a Jane para causar miedo. Aunque, aparentemente los Cullen se han hecho cargo de ello por si mismos, ahorrándonos el problema"

-"Jueguen sus partes bien, me preocupo por los Cullen, pero ha habido mucha arrogancia alrededor de ellos. Necesitan calmarse y ver lo que es realmente importante. Han empezado a autodestruirse, es tiempo de ayudarlos."

Me alegraba de que nuestra discusión con los Cullen haya terminado.

-"Inadvertidamente nos dimos una oportunidad para evadir a los Cullen. No será problema, Eleazar. Iz les dijo que ella no los dejaría herir a nuestra familia, eso nos da una excusa para evadirlos. Además, si Edward y Alice intentan acercarse a nosotros Iz y yo les patearemos sus traseros" – ella asintió entusiasta en la dirección de Eleazar.

-"Edward y Alice de seguro se concentrarán en Rose, Emmett, Isabella y Yo, así que sería mejor si evitamos encontrarnos con Demitri. Isabella puede bloquear sus poderes pero no quiero presionar a mi compañera. Si Peter y Charlotte se van diciendo que van a cazar, no se concentrarán en ellos. Los Cullen aborrecen a los bebedores de sangre humana, así que cuando Peter y Char se vayan, Edward y Alice dejarán de concentrarse en ellos" – miré a Peter – "Mientras te decides en ir a cazar, puedes encontrarte con Demitri. Mientras tanto, debemos realizar actividades que los hagan que se concentren en ello. Sugiero que limitemos nuestros planes para cuanto estemos dentro del escudo de Isabella y pretender que hacemos planes de batalla fuera del escudo".

Fin.

Del Capítulo xD

**N/T: Lo más probable es que el cap 19 lo suba durante la semana, les agradezco mucho su paciencia al esperar por los caps, ya falta poco para el final (sólo 5 caps!) Así que trataré de actualizar pronto para no dejarlos esperando.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Abrazos.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

**N/A:** Hay un pequeño regalo en el Capítulo para todos los que gustan del Mayor ;)

**Disclaimer:** Bla, bla, bla SM es la dueña de todo bla, bla, bla, estoy celosa.

**Warning:** Lemon *mueve sus cejas sugestivamente* xD

**N/T: **No hay excusa, esta vez me demoré demasiado con este cap y lo acepto T_T, lo único que puedo hacer es pedir disculpas por demorarme tanto. La verdad es que… olvidé que estaba traduciendo un fic, Lo siento! Mi memoria apesta u.u Bueno, basta de habladurías que sé que lo que menos quieren hacer es leer las loqueras de esta humilde traductora (¿?) xD. Vamos con el capítulo!

**JPOV**

Aún tenía mis dudas con los Volturi, pero confiaba en los Denali. La habilidad de pelea de Peter y Charlotte y la intuición de Peter nos aseguraba que no había chance de que nos jodieran. Aún no podía creer lo afortunado que fui al haber salido del Sur antes de que Cayo erradicara a Maria, aunque de seguro fue el Don de Peter diciéndole que me sacara de allí. Sólo me sentía feliz de estar con mi familia. Acerqué q Isabella más hacia mí y le envié una ola de gratitud a Eleazar.

Pensé en todas aquellas veces en las que Tanya había acorralado a Edward, mientras el se sentía asqueado ella siempre había sentido diversión. Inicialmente pensaba que era debido a que el sexo tenía poco significado para los vampiros hasta que conocían a su alma gemela. Me sentía feliz de al fin haberlo entendido. Iz y yo reímos mientras le mostraba los intentos más extremos de Tanya.

Eleazar habló:

-"Me pondré en contacto con Dimitri y le informaré que saben acerca del plan. Probablemente está ansioso de saber que está pasando en esta novela".

-"No te preocupes, lo mantendré informado". – Peter soltó una risita. Fue una risita extraña, no algo así con la risita de una niña de preparatoria, más bien la de alguien esperando a que algo explotara. Gracias a Dios que está de nuestro lado.

Me sentía satisfecho con cómo todo había salido hasta ahora. Los planes de los Volturi serían la guinda del pastel _(N/T: Expresión que significa que sería algo así como el toque final de los planes)._Humillación total encima de todo lo demás que le habíamos hecho a Alice y a Edward debería ser adecuado para cesar mi necesidad de venganza. Si aún no han reflexionado una vez que todo haya terminado entonces la Vigilante y Yo sólo tendríamos que buscar formas de castigo más creativas…

-"Mientras tanto, deberíamos tomar algo de tiempo para cazar. Necesitamos pensar en formas de bloquear nuestras mentes que no alerten a Edward".

Iz tenía razón, si él sospechaba algo, nos seguiría cuando menos nos lo esperáramos.

-"Emmett y Yo haremos lo que siempre hacemos, pensar en sexo, autos y mi cuerpo. Mantiene las otras funciones de nuestro cerebro en secreto. Él siempre nos ha subestimado".

Asentí. Me había imaginado que algo así pasaba, jugar con su arrogancia sería perfecto. Eleazar continuó diciendo:

-"Ok, las veces que queramos que se enfoque en nosotros necesitaremos pensar en Jasper e Isabella, como están actuando de forma diferente, pero hacerlo sospechoso. Pensar en que les lavaron el cerebro. Alice y Edward no pueden ver nada que tenga que ver contigo, Jasper, debido al Don de Bella. Automáticamente protege a su alma gemela, así que tu mente está libre".

Cuando nos retiramos por la noche, Eleazar fue a llamar a Dimitri. Podíamos escucharlo riendo por el otro teléfono. Eso tenía que ser bueno, ¿cierto? Los Volturi eran conocidos por su fría actitud, esperemos que esto signifique que saldríamos bien de todo esto. Iz me llevó de la mano a nuestro cuarto. "_No más preocupaciones. Estamos mejor de lo que estábamos esta mañana"._

"_Tienes razón, Iz. Que maldito día tan largo". _La acerqué a mi cuerpo para un fuerte abrazo y la sentí sollozando en mi pecho. _"Querida, está bien. Lo has estado haciendo grandioso, ha sido un día abrumador". _Traté de no unirme a ella en los sollozos, tenía que ser fuerte como ella. Simplemente no podía aguantarme cuando pensaba en lo que pasó esta mañana y como sentí que la perdería. Nos sostuvimos el uno al otro, temblando ocasionalmente. Nuestras manos deambularon por nuestros cuerpos. Hicimos el amor lentamente esa noche, tan gentil pero tan lleno de necesidad.

El sol se levantó tentándonos, recreando la escena de ayer en la mañana cuando Peter entró. Esta vez la casa estaba en calma, gente se movía en el piso de abajo, las emociones niveladas. Esta vez nos quedamos en nuestro cuarto, de esta forma fue que debió haber comenzado nuestro día ayer. No había nada cubriéndonos, dejamos que el sol calentara nuestra piel. Las paredes brillaban con nuestro reflejo. Esta vez, el momento fue perfecto.

**BPOV.**

Mientras el sol se levantaba más alto en el cielo, sentía cosquillas en todas partes. Esto era el cielo. Contacto piel con piel con mi alma gemela, relajándonos en un rayo de sol y un canal emocional entre nosotros.

El sol empezó a descender. Con la calidez alejándose nos sentimos como si nos estuviéramos despertando. El cuarto cobró forma y reluctantemente nos vestimos y nos encontramos con los otros. _"Tiempo de otra Reunión de Guerra". _Oí a Jasper reír y sonreí. _"Es una referencia apropiada, Querida"_

Peter empezó de una vez, mantuvo su tono serio.

-"Char y Yo nos encontramos con Dimitri en su hotel. No nos encontramos con la esencia de ningún otro vampiro en el camino pero mantuvimos el pensamiento de alimentarnos de humanos para evitar que nos detectaran. Nuestra introducción inicial fue tirante, pero fuimos capaces de transmitir toda la información. Fue difícil para Dimitri abrirse a nosotros. Mayor, él se siente intimidado por las cicatrices, por eso debemos tratar esto delicadamente. Fue ameno, pero obviamente dos vampiros apareciendo en su puerta cubiertos de mordidas iba a descolocarlo un poco".

Eleazar interrumpió:

-"Lo siento Peter, le advertí cuidadosamente. Dimitri fue parte de la guardia de Cayo cuando detuvieron las Guerras del Sur. Probablemente está un poco shockeado".

Peter asintió en su dirección, era normal para los vampiros estar así en su presencia.

-"Fue lo suficientemente amable al final Eleazar, sólo recomiendo que tratemos con cuidado. No queremos hacer enojar a los Volturi".

Una idea me golpeó, una que a lo mejor prevenía que los Volturi nos juzgaran por nuestra apariencia.

-"Necesitamos que Jasper empiece a formar lazos con Aro. Eleazar, sé que ver a mi familia causa que el instinto de pelear o huir surja. Si Aro llega a conocer a Jasper como persona en vez de por su reputación, eso lo ayudará a calmar sus instintos. Peter y Char deberían seguir reuniéndose con Dimitri, tal vez eventualmente salir a cazar con él. También, Carmen, necesitamos que hables con Marcus si puedes. Discute nuestros lazos como los percibes a través de la lectura de nuestras auras. Asegúrate de mencionar nuestros vínculos entre todos en vez de sólo el mío con el Mayor. Muéstrales quienes somos más allá de nuestras reputaciones".

Jasper se relajó a mi lado.

-"Tienes razón, hermosa. Necesitamos envolvernos con ellos a nivel personal". – Suspiró, frustrado – "No sé como confiar en ellos".

Rose le respondió:

-"Jazz, ellos probablemente se sienten de la misma manera. Piénsalo, ambos son guerreros. Acostumbrados a analizar una situación y formar planes. Ambos usan la información que tienen a la mano para formar estrategias. Si se comprometen a compartir información entonces pueden construir la confianza. Trata de no pensar en ellos en el contexto de Cayo y las Guerras Sureñas. Tienes que sacar esa mierda del camino, así serán capaces de trabajar juntos".

-"Tienes razón, Rose. Eleazar, podemos llamarlos después de la reunión?"

Eleazar asintió y Peter continuó:

-"Sería beneficioso llamarnos por nuestros primeros nombres. Dimitri nos conocía por título y reputación, pero cuando insistimos en que nos tuteara, se relajó un poco. Está de acuerdo en permanecer en contacto con Char y Yo. Mayor, no sentí malas intenciones en él. Confío en él por ahora".

Gracias a Dios, Peter dijo las palabras mágicas. Jasper sabe que si el instinto de Peter le dice que debemos confiar en Dimitri entonces puede relajarse.

-"Peter, ¿cuánta información le diste acerca de Isabella?"

-"Le dije todo desde que se mudó de Forks hasta llegar a Alaska. Necesitaba saberlo. Para ser honestos, parece estar más asustado de Isabella que de ti".

-"¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo puede estar asustado de mí?".

-"Querida, le arrancaste los brazos a Edward. El vió en primera fila como nos hicimos cargo de Victoria, su ejército y Edward. Te hiciste cargo, estuviste impresionante. Él no me conoció en los días que estuve con Maria… Yo solo me hice cargo de ese recién nacido. Probablemente fue anti climático para él".

Me enfurruñé, podré ser temperamental pero no doy tanto miedo.

"_A mí no me das miedo, Querida. Ser conocida como el alma gemela del Mayor, y la Vigilante, va a darte una reputación automática de chica mala"_

"_Creo que puedo manejar eso Jazz cariño. Sólo es un shock."_

Peter aclaró su garganta, queriendo continuar:

-No corregimos su suposición de que eres poderosa. Eres igual que el Mayor. Ambos solo ejercen ese poder cuando es necesario, ambos son cuidadosos y buenas personas. Deberías saber que la reputación no es evangelio. Hay capas para la personalidad de todas las personas".

-"De regreso al tema, ¿Qué haremos mañana?" – Emmett reflexionó – "No podemos intentar mucho. Actuar normales y ser normales son dos cosas diferentes. Necesitamos regresar a lo que hacíamos en Montana".

-"Buena idea Em. Deberíamos regresar a nuestro entrenamiento Iz".

Jasper lucía sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras pensaba.

-"Iz y Yo iremos a cazar a primera hora de la mañana. Después podemos ir con Peter y Char a Trapper Creek para el Entrenamiento de Sangre."

-"¿Y nosotros qué haremos?" – Rose asked.

-"De hecho querida, podemos usar su ayuda con nuestros vehículos". – Eleazar respondió.

Rose sonrió de oreja a oreja, no había sido capaz de trabajar en un auto en algún tiempo y había pasado bastante desde que los Denali habían visto a un mecánico. Emmett la ayudaría a hacer las modificaciones necesarias.

-"Es perfecto, todo eso nos ayudará a asegurarnos de que nuestras mentes se mantengan ocupadas en tareas normales".

-"Mayor, mientras estés hablando con Aro, Char y Yo contactaremos a Dimitri".

-"Buena idea, veremos cómo sale el entrenamiento de Isabella mañana. Luego podemos usar un viaje a Anchorage como una excusa para evaluarla. Luego de ello podremos encontrarnos con Dimitri".

Nos separamos por la tarde. Fui a la librería a leer mientras Jasper llamaba a Aro. Peter entró a hurtadillas y me dio un paquete. Lo abrí y encontré cuatro juegos de esposas de acero y dos látigos.

-"El cuerpo de policía local estaba de descanso para tomar café, sólo no pierdas las llaves".

Le dí un gran abrazo, podría haber sido un regalo embarazoso, pero viniendo de Peter mostraba que se preocupaba. Tonto sentimental.

**JPOV**

Mierda, esto sería difícil. Eleazar estaba marcando el número de Aro. Me sentía más nervioso de lo que me había sentido en algún tiempo. La voz de Aro llegó a mí a través del teléfono.

-"Eleazar, ¿cómo estás?"

-"Estoy bien, Aro. Acabamos de tener nuestra reunión, resultó bastante bien. Tengo a mi amigo Jasper aquí, pensamos que te gustaría conocer a alguien más del grupo. ¿Está bien que le pase el teléfono?"

-"Absolutamente, he sentido curiosidad acerca de él. Lo conozco por su reputación por supuesto, me alegra que esté de nuestra parte en esta pequeña broma".

No pude evitar reír un poco.

-"Hola Aro, que bueno es hablar contigo. Espero que no te importe que te ponga al día con lo que pasó en la reunión".

Hasta ahora parecía suficientemente amistoso, mantuve las cosas casuales. Le conté todo lo que pasó en la reunión, sin guardar nada. Me sentí aliviado de escucharlo reír.

-"Gracias Jasper, no estaba seguro de que esperar del Mayor, me alegra que estés en paz".

-"Gracias Aro. Ha sido un honor hablar contigo".

Traté de mantenerme en calma pero por dentro me sentía en un dilema. Él tenía el poder de masacrar a todos los que amo.

-"Por favor, mantente en contacto".

-"Con todo gusto. Adiós Aro".

Colgando, suspiré aliviado, Eleazar rió y me palmeó en la espalda.

-"En serio Jasper, el no nos herirá. Es un poco impredecible, eso es lo que lo hace inestable para nuestra raza, pero es bueno de corazón. Él y Marcus son lo contrario de Cayo".

Sonreí contento. Peter se encontró conmigo en el vestíbulo.

-"Dimitri estará feliz de conocerte a ti y a Mordelona. Hablamos un poco de las Guerras Sureñas. Le aseguré que no lo heriríamos mientras él no nos hiriera a nosotros. Entendió el mensaje alto y claro. Es nuestro aliado. ¿Cómo fue todo con Aro?".

-"Parece estar bien"

-"Bien? Vamos hombre, dame detalles, tengo una buena vibra pero necesito saber de que trata".

-"Fuimos muy casuales. Le di cada detalle que pude, afortunadamente se río".

-"Excelente. Mejor entretener a los Volturi y no enojarlos, eh Mayor?"

Maldito tonto. Le revoleé los ojos.

-"No me salí de mi propósito para entretenerlo Peter, sólo hablamos"

-"Bien, bien. Ahora lleva tu trasero adonde está tu mujer. Estará preocupada. Asentí y fui a buscarla en la librería. Tomé un libro y me senté a su lado, acurrucándome con ella.

Su deseo y excitación incrementó.

"_Pareces algo preocupado Mayor, creo que tengo algo para ayudarte a contener tu tensión". _

Levanté una ceja, no sabía qué era lo que tramaba, pero podría asegurar que lo que sea que fuera, lo haría. Ella tomó algo a su lado y corrió a toda velocidad a nuestra habitación. La seguí, riendo y mirando su trasero.

Tan pronto como estuve en la habitación, se lanzó encima de mí, tirándome al suelo. Me besó y colocó algo alrededor de mi muñeca y luego al poste de la cama. No pensé que fuera posible estar más duro de lo que ya estaba. No había tenido el placer de estar restringido antes, las escuálidas condiciones con Maria no permitían más nada que una rápida follada. Alice tan seguro como el infierno no estaba interesada, aparentemente muy civilizada para más nada aparte de la posición de misionero.

Sentí otro par de esposas asegurar mi brazo libre al otro poste de la cama. Mi Vigilante rompió todas mis ropas y me las quitó en tiempo record. Dejé que mis ojos se oscurecieran y que mis emociones tomaran el control. Ella era la única persona con la que había sido libre en verdad. Yací completamente extendido en el piso, esposado en frente de la cama. Ella movió sus caderas hipnóticamente y de forma lenta empezó a quitarse la ropa. Vestía un corsé de cuero y un hilo dental debajo. Oh Dios Mío. Estaba a punto de llegar incluso antes de comenzar.

Su lengua recorrió mi pierna, luego tentadoramente deambuló hasta un lado de mi cadera. Sus brazos rozaron mi punta, enviando una descarga de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Me moví en anticipación de lo que venía. Su lengua viajó hasta llegar a mi pezón, lo mordió un poco enviando otra descarga de electricidad a mi cuerpo. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos brevemente mientras corría un endemoniado látigo arriba y debajo de mis costillas y mi estómago. Sus labios empezaron a bajar, abajo y más abajo. Estaba dolorosamente duro para el momento en que envolvió sus labios alrededor de la punta de mi miembro, su lengua paseando repetidamente por la punta. Estaba lamiéndome hasta que sin previo aviso me tomó completo en su boca. Gruñí, causando que ella gruñera en respuesta. Casi perdí la razón allí mismo.

Estuvo masturbándome mucho y fuerte, palmeando mis bolas. Trataba de contenerme, disfrutando demasiado la sensación mientras su cabeza se movía de arriba abajo. Su mano descendió desde donde me estaba tocando e insertó un dedo dentro de mí, la inesperada sensación causando que llegara en su boca. Ella gimió de satisfacción, lamiéndome.

-"Oh por todos los Dioses Isabella, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?"

Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose complacida consigo misma mientras estaba sentado luchando por respirar y recuperarme de uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida. Dudaba que mis piernas se pudieran mover.

-"Sólo hice lo que quería hacer, aunque no sabía si usar mi dedo o el látigo".

Me guiñó un ojo y yo la miré con la boca abierta.

Se movió hacia atrás lentamente, colocando sus pulgares en la cinturilla de su hilo, lentamente quitándoselo, movió sus caderas mientras la tela se deslizaba por sus piernas, sentándose en mis caderas y soltando las esposas. Sabía que había alcanzado mi límite.

**BPOV**

Sabía que haber visto todo ese porno serviría alguna vez. Lentamente solté las esposas, tentándolo un poco. Fui a besarlo, esperando distraerlo así podría saltarle encima. Me había salido el tiro por la culata con mi intención inicial y estaba desesperada por sentirlo moviéndose dentro de mí. Otra vez me salió el tiro por la culata cuando de repente me encontré esposaba a la cama en cuatro patas, Jasper debajo de mí con su cabeza enterrada en mis labios bajos.

Sentí algo deslizarse en mi entrada, pasando gentilmente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, el látigo. Podré haber tenido experiencia física limitada pero sabía lo que tramaba el Mayor, estaba deliberando donde detenerse. No sabía si sentirme ansiosa o excitada. Sólo sabía que estaba balanceándome al borde del clímax y necesitaba algo, lo que fuera, que me empujara. El Mayor claramente estaba evitando que llegara, sosteniéndome en un excruciante limbo mientras mordía y chupaba mi clítoris. Dejó el látigo y grité en frustración.

"_Tranquila Vigilante, la paciencia es una virtud"_

Sentí un dedo deslizarse dentro de mí, a un exasperantemente lento ritmo mientras me sentía desfallecer. Sentí otro dedo deslizarse dentro y el Mayor empezó a envolverme en euforia y deseo mientras empujaba sus dedos rudamente dentro de mí, llevándome al clímax.

Sabía que estaba gritando, sabía que mis piernas habían colapsado, pero sólo podía registrar los rayos de placer viajando por mi cuerpo. Mientras me calmaba lentamente me di cuenta de que me había quitado las esposas y el Mayor estaba sonriéndome, listo para otra ronda. Estaba temblando, incapaz de moverme. El Mayor me tomó y me acostó gentilmente en la cama.

Frotó la punta de su miembro en mi clítoris tentándome y otra descarga de electricidad se paseó por mi cuerpo.

-"Creo que estás súper sensible, Vigilante. Tendré que cambiar eso".

Estaba demasiado ida en el placer del post orgasmo para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi pie, viajando por mi pierna, por mi cadera y hacia mis hombros. Era como un masaje sensual pero sólo sentía el efecto, no el toque. Mi mente regresó y mi cuerpo y yo nos relajamos. Miré a los ojos de mi compañero, sonriendo mientras él me quitaba el corsé de cuero. Sus dedos empezaron a hacer círculos alrededor de mis caderas, creciendo y cambiando el patrón hasta que sentía que sus dedos estaban trazando fuego desde mi cadera hasta mis pechos. Mantuvo ese ritmo, toques gentiles, rozando ocasionalmente áreas sensibles incrementando nuestro deseo.

Me monté encima de él y lentamente me penetré con su miembro hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Empezamos a movernos, incrementando nuestro ritmo hasta que llegamos juntos, aún poderosamente fuerte a pesar de nuestro clímax anterior. Descansamos juntos por el resto de la noche. Incapaces de movernos, sin querer siquiera intentarlo. Nuestros ojos cerrados mientras nos maravillábamos en la quietud a nuestro alrededor.

Mientras el sol tocaba nuestra piel, él salió de mí. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, aún estaba sentada sobre sus caderas. Ronroneé y recargué mi rostro en su mano.

-"¿Ducha? – preguntó.

Me cargó al baño y me lavó tiernamente, igual que la primera vez. Me aseguré de hacerme cargo de él también. Nos vestimos en silencio y bajamos las escaleras, listos para regresar a nuestra rutina.

Los próximos días los pasamos entrenando. Había sido afortunada, no había perdido la tolerancia a la sangre desde que dejamos Montana. Estábamos listos para visitar Anchorage y encontrarnos con Dimitri.

**N/A: **Esposa y látigos y Mayores. OH DIOS!

**N/T:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo con la autora.

**N/T 2: **No saben lo difícil que fue traducir este cap, los Lemons no son sencillos de traducir, sobre todo cuando utilizan tantos sinónimos para referirse a una cosa xD Pero lo hice lo mejor que pude y espero que haya quedado bien. Espero les haya gustado el cap. Nos vemos en el siguiente! :D!


End file.
